Rising From The Darkness
by Tori Tris
Summary: Bella Swan has never really had the best home life, when she moves in with her dad it's no better. Until the Cullens start to pay an interest in her. As always things start to get quiet and something bad happens! Some chapters could be rated M but there will be a warning first. Warnings for Abuse, Depression, PTSD and Rape! Eventual Bella X Edward.
1. Isabella Swan

_**Okay hi again guys! This is the first story I'm re posting after my old account decided to hate me. So if you see this story posted as Luna Lily Tonks that is me, just my old profile I haven't stolen it I swear!  
**_

_**Please guys, check out my facebook page (links on my profile!) for notes, pictures and information! :)**_

_**ONE AND ONLY DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the people! I'm jus borrowing them for fun!  
**_

_**You might want to skip the italics in Alice's vision, it's not majorly graphic but it's up to you!**_

_**Edited: 26th April 2014**_

* * *

****Rising From The Darkness.****  
****1\. Bella Swan****  
****Bella's Point of View.****

Isabella Swan. Yep that's me. Lost, broken, confused, sad, depressed, suicidal you name it that's me.

I have long brunette hair that's layered and always down. It comes to my hips and I would never have it any shorter. You see my gran died when I was ten of cancer. When she was younger she was a model, with long brunette hair the same as mine. She dyed her hair so it never went grey but then the cancer hit.  
Her husband died a year before she got the diagnosis. So she lived on her own. My mom would visit her every day. She was diagnosed with cancer, un-curable. The treatment made her lose all her hair and I think in a way she was jealous of me for my hair. She made me promise the day before she died that I would never have it shorter than my waist. I'd always keep it long and healthy, like she couldn't. I've kept that promise and this is how it'll stay.

My eye's were a chocolate brown that my nan used to say would look beautiful when I was older with a little eyeliner and mascara. But I have no money to but make up and if I did I'd have no idea what to do with it.

My nan died December 7th 1997 when I was aged just 10 years old. My mom was broken. She blamed me saying if it wasn't for me she would have gotten more time with her, and it's my fault they fell out originally. My mom was 16 when she had me and then it was frowned upon so my dad divorced her when I was eight and I never knew my nan until I was eight but in those short two years we became very close.

But my mom always blamed me for every thing the fights she got in with Phil her newly married husband.  
When she gets a speeding ticket. If her bill is more expensive than last month. You name it, it'll be my fault.

I'm sixteen years old now and now live in Forks, Washington with my abusive father, chief of police Charlie Swan. In the past week, I've been hit, kicked, thrown down stairs, had a plate thrown at me, had my arm burnt on the stove and raped by my father.  
I've only lived here a few days having just moved from Phoenix where I lived with my mom but she hated me and I faced her emotional abuse there. I thought if I came here it would be different and I would be loved. How wrong I was...

Tomorrow was to be my first day at Forks high school. Charlie said I'm only going so it doesn't draw suspicion. I have to walk straight home and start his dinner that he probably wouldn't like. Nobody could know what was happening at home otherwise he'd kill me. I have no mobile phone so it's not like I can call anyone. Even if I did who would I call?

I lay my head on the hard pillow hoping a dreamless sleep would come.

* * *

****Alice's Point of View!****

**__Things glazed out of focus and I was stood opposite a girl I didn't recognize, she had long brown hair and pretty chocolate eyes. Laying in a fetal position on her bed sobbing, her arms, neck and face were covered in dark bruises and cuts. The sound of boots clunked up the stairs and I jumped as the door was slammed open. The man in the doorway I recognized as chief Swan. He walked over grabbing her by the hair lifting her off the bed.__**

**"__What the fuck are you sniffling about?" He sneered at her. A choked sob was the only reply he got.__**

**__I gasped as his hand came in contact hard around the side of her face. __**

**__He started to unbuckle his trousers and I realized what was about to happen. He pulled down his trousers making her take him in her mouth, making her swallow. He then proceeded to tear her button up shirt off and pulled her jeans down. He raped her. Smacking her hard when she begged for him to stop or screamed she was in pain.__**

**"__Do you remember the rules for tomorrow bitch?" He asked as he thrust into her. She whimpered and nodded.__**

**"__You tell nobody! If you do you'll be punished." He pushed into her harder still and she cried out in pain.__**

**"__Once you walk home. Get changed into what has been left on the end of your bed. You then make dinner for me and Jake. If you dinner isn't ready and perfect when we walk through that door at 6 You'll be punished. If you say no to Jake then you'll have it worse. You better be changed when I get home!" He pushed into her hard one more time. Before punching her in the gut, redressing himself and walking from the room.__**

**__The girl lay on her bed as he left her for a while then ran to the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. Minutes later she came out in a ripped tank top and cotton shorts. All her arms, legs and neck were covered in bruises, half of her face was a large blue bruise. She stood in front of the mirror lifting up her shirt to see bruises and cuts all up her torso and chest. She collapsed on the bed silent tears streaming down her face until she fell asleep.__**

The vision ended and a dry sob escaped my lips.  
"Jaz," I choked out quietly. Knowing he was in the middle of a video game with Emmett but he could hear me crying and would come. A second later our door banged open and Jasper ran in embracing me in his arms as I dry sobbed into his chest.

"Ali, what did you see?" He asked softly as I gratefully accepted his calming waves.

"A girl. She starts school tomorrow. C-cheif Swans daughter. He raped her, and hit her and he's going to do the same thing tomorrow after school. She's not allowed to tell anybody. It's horrible. She was covered in bruises and cuts." I heard another three bangs of doors and the whole family were in our room.

"Her father did it?" Rosalie asked sourly.

I just nodded. We all knew abuse was something Rose had a strong opinion on as did Esme. You can't blame them really.

"She needs to see a doctor," I said, "Her wrist was broken and I think maybe a rib or two is."

"We can talk to her tomorrow," Jasper said.

"I doubt she'll talk to us. I wouldn't have done. We're supposed to have no idea who she is we'll go in and like sit next to her in class, something like that. Then she can sit with us at lunch. We'll pretend we know nothing. If she's clearly in pain ask if she's okay try to persuade her to see a doctor. Carlisle has a whole day off tomorrow. We might be able to bring her here?" Rose said.

__Charlie Swan's daughter looking down at her timetable.__

__Isabella .M Swan.__

__Homeroom 2__  
__English__  
__Trig__  
__Lunch__  
__History__  
__Biology__  
__Gym.__

"Her name is Isabella Swan her classes tomorrow are Homeroom 2, English, Trig, Lunch, History, Bio and Gym." I recited. "I have trig with her!" I said suddenly exited.

"I have English with her," Rose said.  
"History," Jasper said a small smile on his face.  
"Bio," Edward said.  
"Gym," Emmett said happily.

"So we all have a class with her. Rose can walk her from English to Trig we'll get her to sit with us, she'll go to History with Jaz, he can take her to Bio and Eddie can take her to Gym and Em can try and persuade her to see Carlisle!" I said quickly.

"Why do I have to try and persuade her?" Emmett whined.

"Because in Gym she'll move more your more likely to see if she's in pain," Rose said as if it was obvious.

"Right," He said.

Once we all agreed on what was going to happen everyone but Jaz left the room I lent back into his cool embrace.

"Why are you so worried?" He asked, feeling my emotions.

"I've just got a bad feeling about this. Not Isabella. But her past and her story," I told him.

"It'll be fine love," he said kissing the top of my head before taking my hand and leading me back downstairs to his game with Emmett.

* * *

_**Is that okay? Please tell me what you think and I'll post the rest soon, I have to go get ready though so I'll be back shortly providing I don't fall asleep and if I do I'll post as soon as I wake up! :)  
**_

_**Tori Tris Harper Harkness**_


	2. Argument in English with Rosalie & Alice

_**Chapter two has arrived as promised! I will be re posting some of my other stories in the next few days, I just don't know when. This is my most popular story and therefore am posting it first! :)  
**_

_**Edited: 26th April 2014 **_

* * *

****Rising From The Darkness.****  
****2 Arguments in English with Alice and Rosalie****  
****Bella's Point of View.****

I woke the next morning to the front door slamming. I groaned. I hurt all over from last night and I had to get to school today. I quickly dressed in a long sleeve grey shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, blue converse and a black leather biker jacket.

I brushed my teeth and my hair and when I went over to my chest of drawers I saw something folded on top that I didn't put there. I lifted it up to see a black corset, fish net stockings, black silk panties and black heels. There was a note pinned to the top in Charlie's untidy scrawl:

__Remember the rules!__  
__When we come home at 6 you'll be in the kitchen wearing only this with our__  
__dinner on the table.__  
__I can't wait!__  
__Cover up your face for school.__

I shuddered knowing if I threw it away I'd get it even worse from Charlie and Jacob, before my parents split up Rebecca and Rachel Black were my best friends and Jacob was their little brother. There was also a bottle of concealer on the desk. I quickly applied a thick layer over the bruises on my neck, face and the little bit of my wrist that my sleeves didn't cover.

Checking the clock I grabbed my bag and left the house. I walked down the streets until finally I reached Forks high school. I walked through the car park to see five un humanly beautiful people staring at me the were all stood by a silver volvo that stood out like a saw thumb in Forks.  
There were two girls and three boys. One of the girls was small and petite, she had black spiky hair and was bouncing on the balls of her feet she looked kind of pixie ish. The other looked like she should be a model. She had waist length blonde hair, a perfect figure with not a hair out-of-place she was stunning.  
The boy whose hand was intertwined with the pixie's had blonde curly hair and was very good-looking. The boy who had his arm around the model, was tall, he had short brown hair and looked like a body builder. The last guy was like some sort of Greek god!  
He had curly penny coloured hair and was what most people would say 'Hot!' They all looked so similar yet so different at the same time. When they saw me looking they all looked away.

__Great I was the new girl that everyone would stare at all day! __I thought bitterly. I followed the signs to the office to see a women with black hair, wearing a rather revealing dress shuffling through papers.

"Excuse me I'm Bella Swan," I said nervously.

"Oh yes, welcome to Forks Bella," She said with a smile that was clearly fake. "Here's your timetable and a map of the school," She said handing me two pieces of paper. "Have a nice day," She said almost perfectly fake.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Walking down the corridor I was looking at my timetable.

__Isabella .M Swan.__

__Homeroom 2__  
__English__  
__Trig__  
__Lunch__  
__History__  
__Biology__  
__Gym.__

__Great, I hate gym __I thought sighing I shoved them in my bag and walked down to where my locker was. I pulled it open pulling out my books for English and Trig. I slammed the door shut to see the beautiful pixie girl stood with the model.

"Hey," The pixie said grinning.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked.

"No we just wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Alice Cullen," The pixie said hugging me. This threw me off guard but I stiffly hugged her back.

"I'm her adopted sister Rosalie Hale. You can call me Rose," The model said. Knowing I was uncomfortable with the hug held out her hand which I shook.

"Bella Swan," I replied.

"We're in the same homeroom and wondered if you'd like us to show you where it is?" Alice asked.

"Sure," I said. She looped her arm through mine and Rose's and we walked down the corridor.

"So Bella tell us about yourself," Rose said kindly.

"There's not much to tell. I moved from Forks when I was eight, then my mom remarried in Phoenix. I wanted to give them space so moved back out here with my dad. What about you guys?" I asked trying to take the attention away from my life.

"Well me and Jasper my brother, Alice's boyfriend are twins. We were adopted by Carlisle and Esme years ago. Edward was adopted first, then me and Jasper were, Then Emmett -My boyfriend-, Then Alice was. Esme couldn't have children and always wanted a big family so she adopted. Something to do with she was abused so she couldn't carry children. The same happened to me," Rose said sadly.

"I'm sorry," I said. __She was also abused sexually? Dose she know I am? Is that why she bought it up?__

"It's not your fault. I was young and naïve!" Rose said a small almost knowing smile.

"Rose we have been through this! IT. WAS. NOT. YOUR. FAULT!" Alice said loudly emphasizing each word.

"Yes Ali," She mumbled rolling her eyes. We reached the homeroom and Rose pushed open the door. We took seats at the back of the room and the period passed quickly.

I had English with Rose and Trig with Alice so that should be okay then. But my other lessons wouldn't go well. I had no money I could spend on lunch and they wouldn't want me to sit with them.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rose asked. Alice looked up from sketching clothes in a note-book to look at me.

"I er- just remembered I left my lunch money at home, " I said. It was near to the truth, but wasn't the truth.

"It's okay. I have some spare money you can take that," Alice said.

"Alice, I can't take it. I won't be able to pay you back," I said shaking my head.

"You don't need to. I'm hardly going to miss five dollars," ****(I have no idea how much anything in America costs so I made it up, I also don't know anything about American high schools so feel free to correct me!). ****She said kindly.

"Really. Alice are you sure?" I asked. Nobody has ever given me money to buy food.

"Perfectly," She said with a bright grin.

"Thank you," I said honestly. Knowing it would likely be the only food I'd get in the next week.

"Any time," she said brightly.

The bell rung and me and Rose said goodbye to Alice who bounced down the corridor to her first class.

Rose lead me through the school to English and we were studying Shakespeare. I'd seen several plays online and read several pieces of his work. The teacher announced we'd be looking at the Scottish play.

Rosalie and me both groaned.

"Something you'd like to say Miss Swan? Miss Hale?" The teacher asked.

"Miss it's just that I've studied the Scottish play at my old school and I believe Bella has also," Rose said sweetly.

"Is this true Miss Swan?" I think her name is Peters. Mrs Peters asked.

"Yes miss," I uttered quietly.

"Then answer me this Miss Hale. In act 5. What is Macbeth's current psychological condition?" Mrs Peters asked.

Rosalie glared at the teacher for a moment and I thought she wasn't going to answer but she did. "He is nearing insanity. He finally believes all the prophesies and knows that he is going to eventually lose the throne," She said, her voice full of bitterness.

"Correct," The teacher said suspiciously.

"Your father is a doctor let's see how much you know about doctors in MacBeth. Again in act 5 what significance does the doctor have?" Mrs Peters challenged.

"He sees and hears the confession of Lady Macbeth while he is trying to diagnose her condition," Rosalie answered smoothly.

"Right. Miss Swan tell me this. In act 3 how does Macbeth feel about his new found power?" Mrs Peters asked.

"He is very insecure about having one of his enemies take it from him," I said quietly.

The teacher nodded. "And this. Again in act 3, why does MacBeth hire people to kill Banquo. Why not do it himself?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He already feels guilty enough for killing Duncan and doesn't want more guilt from killing another friend," I recited quietly.

"Correct. However Miss Hale next time you have already completed a topic in my class you will tell me separately and politely. I will not tolerate your sass in my class! I am your teacher and you will respect me so!" She said sternly.

Rosalie looked confused.

"Sass? You have a go at me for sass and you want respect? Respect has to be earned and it goes both ways!" Rose snapped, standing up her voice raised slightly.

"I will not be spoken to like that! Sit down this instant! You might have always had the perfect life and been given high education standards but not everybody has!" Mrs Peters shouted. Rosalie's eye's flashed angrily.

"Don't. You. Dare. Bring my life before Forks into this!" She said slowly, her voice full of venom. "You have no idea what your talking about! And I will speak to you how I see fit!" She said, sitting back down.

The teacher stood there shock for a full minute staring at Rose in shock. Nobody else in the class moved just staring at either teacher or student.

Finally Mrs Peters moved back behind her desk, scribbled furiously on a post-it-note just as the bell rung. Rose slung her bag over her shoulder her hair flowing down her back.

"C'mon, I'll show you to trig," she said happily as if nothing had happened. Though I swore there was a flicker of anxiousness that flicked across her face.

* * *

****Rosalie's point of view.****

I sat back down glaring at Mrs Peters with venom. __Who the hell did she think she was? Saying I'd always had a perfect life before I came to Forks. What the hell did she know?__

__'Nice Rose. But she knows nothing about your life before Forks. Don't let her bait you!' __Edwards voice was suddenly putting messages in my head. '__You do know she's writing a note to call Carlisle at Lunch right?' __He said.

The bell rung and I swung my bag over me shoulder and looked over at Bella.

"C'mon, I'll show you to trig," I said happily as if nothing had happened. Willing for it to show on my face.

__Oh shit! He's going to kill me! __I sighed. As we walked down the corridors.

__'Maybe not kill but he won't be happy,' __Edward snickered.

"Whatever Eddie boy!" I mumbled to fast for any human to hear. I heard my mate laugh behind me and me and Bella swung round.

"Emmett, Jasper!" Alice's voice said and I realized we were stood outside the trig class room. Jasper and Emmett had there next class with me so now doubt came to collect me.

We all watched as Bella bit her lip in anticipation a petrified look took her face.

* * *

_**Good, bad, indifferent? Please tell me what you think. It makes my day seeing the reviews!  
**_

**_Don't forget to check out my facebook page for more info! _**


	3. Panic Attacks With Jasper and Emmett

_**Chapter 3's up! I should have mentioned it sooner but I have made a few little changes through the story so you might want to check them out but if you don't then you won't miss all that much!  
**_

_**Edited: 26th April 2014**_

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness**

**3\. Panic Attacks with Emmett and Jasper's**

****Bella's Point of View.****

Rosalie and I walked to Trig and she seemed to be muttering to herself.

"Emmett! Jasper!" Alice said brightly. I spun round to see two guys walking towards us. They both had Golden eyes the same as Alice and Rosalie which was slightly creepy. One had short brown hair and looked like he could lift a bus. The other had blonde hair and had a strange look on his face. Almost like he was in so much pain but tried to cover it up and look calm.

They were both stronger than Jacob and Charlie. They could hurt me so easily. I bit my lip and took a step backwards my eyes widening in fear.

"Bella?" Alice asked worriedly. All I could do was shake my head.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked. I didn't know as I kept walking back, my eyes fixed on the two guys. When my back hit the wall I slid down when my legs started shaking.

"She's having a panic attack," The brown haired guy said concerned.

I noticed people crouching around me but I didn't know who as everything was spinning.

"Jasper can't you calm her down?" Alice asked.

"No. I'm getting to many emotions from her. I can't send any back," I heard a southern accent say smoothly. __What the hell does that mean?__

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I heard Rose ask. __I needed to get out of here.__

"Rose," I said. I felt her take my hand, her hands were cold but she squeezed mine reassuringly.

"Bella you need to take deep breaths," One of the guys said. I took a deep shuddering breath. Then another. Things started coming back into focus and I felt quickly better. I looked up to see Alice and Rosalie either side of me. Rose still had a hold of my hand and Alice's hand was on my knee. Emmett and Jasper were both kneeling in front of me. There worried expressions matching their girlfriends.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"I- I'm fine. S-sorry. I- I-" I stuttered not having a ready made lie.

"You don't have to explain yourself to us," The blond guy said. "I'm Rosalie's brother by the way. Jasper Hale," He added.

"Emmett Cullen," The other said with a reassuring smile.

"Bella Swan," I replied nervously.

"Why don't you come with us? Our dad is a Doctor, he can make sure you're okay," Alice said. __A Doctor? Charlie would kill me.__

"I can't see a Doctor," I snapped a little harsher than I intended.

"Why not?" Rosalie asked. __Think quick Bella. __

"I've got no money to pay. Besides me and Doctors don't really get on well," I said. It was sort of the truth. I didn't have any money and I always hated Doctors.

"One he's our dad you wouldn't need to pay. Two Carlisle isn't like other Doctor's he's good," Alice said. Trying to reassure me.

"I can't. I'm sorry I need to get to class," I said. I let go of Rosalie's hand and pushed myself up off the floor. I grabbed my bag which was lying in the middle of the hall, carefully swinging it over my shoulder. Wincing as it hit my bruised leg. Blinking back tears I walked towards our class door.

"Bella wait!" Alice called. I turned back to see her walking towards me while, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper walked down the corridor.

When Alice caught up with me we walked into trig. The class has already started the teacher glared at us.

"Nice of you to join us. Cullen, Swan," He said. I couldn't help but flinch as he said my surname.

"Sorry sir, there was a little issue. You see its Bella's first day and I got half way here and realised that she wouldn't know where she was going. So then I walked to block two and finally found her wandering around lost in block four. Now we're here," Alice lied brightly. She took the slip from my hand and handed it to the teacher. He looked us both up and down before signing the slip and grunting at us to sit down.

****Rosalie's Point of View.****

Bella stepped back in fear. She was having a panic attack. She backed into the wall and slowly slid down. Pulling her shaky legs to her chest. I rushed over kneeling at her side. Alice was the other side while Jasper and Emmett were crouched in front.

"She's having a panic attack," Emmett said. When he was human he had a brother who got frequent panic attacks.

"Jasper can't you calm her down?" Alice asked. __What the hell triggered this?__

"No. I'm getting to many emotions from her. I can't send any back," Jasper said. The panic he was getting from Bella showed in his voice.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I asked softly.

"Rose," She whispered. I took her hand and squeezed it reassuring her I was here.

"Bella you need to take deep breaths," Emmett said calmly but worry clear on his face. Bella took a shaky breath and a couple more. Her eyes seemed to come back in focus and she looked at us. Though she still looked scared.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"I- I'm fine. S-sorry. I- I-" Bella stuttered.

"You don't have to explain yourself to us," Jasper told her. "I'm Rosalie's brother by the way. Jasper Hale," He added.

"Emmett Cullen," Emmett said with a reassuring smile.

"Bella Swan," she replied timidly.

"Why don't you come with us? Our dad is a Doctor, he can make sure you're okay," Alice said.

"I can't see a Doctor," She snapped.

"Why not?" I asked. She got a strange look on her face and I guessed she was doing some very quick thinking.

"I've got no money to pay. Besides me and Doctors don't really get on well," She said. __She was a terrible liar.__

"One he's our dad you wouldn't need to pay. Two Carlisle isn't like other Doctor's he's good," Alice said. Trying to reassure her.

_'What the hell is going on down there?'_ Edward's voice asked in our heads.

"She's had a panic attack. She's okay now. We don't know what triggered it though," Jasper said. Too fast for Bella to hear.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I need to get to class," She said. She let go of my hand and pushed herself away from the wall and floor. Grabbing her bag and wincing as she slung it over her shoulder.

Alice gave us a slightly frustrated look before calling out for her to wait. Jasper pulled her to her feet and she walked over to Bella. I took Emmett's hand as he helped me to my feet. I shot Bella's back a sad look before walking down the corridor. Hand in hand with Emmett next to Jasper.

****Bella's Point of View.****

I didn't actually do any work through the lesson it was all recap stuff. Alice passed me a note and I looked down and read it.

**__Bella. Do you want to come over to mine and Rose's after school?__**

What could I reply. Yes Alice, I'd love to come to yours but my dad and my old friend have plans of raping me instead.

__I'd love to but there's no way my dad would let me.__ I replied. She read the note and frowned.

**__What about another day?__**

__Maybe. But I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you. __I replied.

__**A maybe is better than a no. A maybe is something I can work on.** __She replied and I smiled, though I didn't understand.

__I've always been the worthless slutty, waste of space. Why did Alice want to be friends with me?__

* * *

**__Reviews are always welcome no matter what they say! ;)  
__**

**__Don't forget to check out my facebook page. It will defiantly be worth your while! :)__**


	4. A Long Lunch With Dr & Mrs Cullen

_**Chapter 4 is here! Yay!**_

_**Review Replies!  
**_

_**Kouga's older woman: Yay! I'm glad you found me again! :) Here is more!**_

_**Faith Bow: Thank you! :)  
**_

_**GrimFWaters: Anything graphic will have a warning before so you can clearlly skip it if you want. Nothing yet is going to be majorly graphic but you'll deffinatly be warned before! And thank you! Interesting stories are always good! **_

_**Keep reviewing guys! I read and love them all! :D**_

_**Edited: 26th April 2014**_

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness**

**4\. A Long Lunch with Dr &amp; Mrs Cullen's**

****Bella's Point of View.****

When trig finally finished all I wanted to do was go home but I knew I couldn't.

I walked with Alice to lunch and I nervously slid into a seat between Rosalie and Alice. The whole Canteen was in silence. Staring over at us. When another boy joined the table I looked at him curiously.

He was quite tall and the only word I could think of to describe him was hot! He had golden eyes the same as his siblings but his were darker. He had messy penny hair and a crooked smile.

"Oh Bella this is our other brother Edward Cullen. Edward this is Bella Swan who I think you have Biology with," Alice said brightly, making me pull my eyes away from him. The silence and stares from the other students didn't seem to faze her.

"How comes __she's __sitting with the Cullens?" I heard someone ask. I suddenly found the table very interesting, pretending I hadn't heard them.

"Who even is she? Do you reckon she's sleeping with one of them? There's no other way their way out of her league," Another girl said.

"I wouldn't mind sleeping with her!" I heard a guy say. I pushed my chair out and went to stand up but both Alice and Rosalie grabbed my arms.

"Don't give them the satisfaction," Rosalie said.

"We don't care what they think. We choose our friends, not them," Alice said. I gave a small smile and moved my chair back in.

"Are you not getting anything to eat?" Emmett asked.

"I've got no money," I said shaking my head.

"Oh Bella here," Alice said. She dug her hand into her back and handed me $5.

"Alice I can't take your money," I protested trying to give it back to her but she shook her head.

"Of course you can. I said you could have it and now I'm giving it to you. That's what friends do," She said with a smile. My eyes widened slightly and I smiled my smile turned into an actual grin.

"Thank you," I replied.

"It's fine. Now go get some lunch," She said gesturing to the counters. I nodded before walking across the canteen keeping my head down ignoring the rumours and whispers that I could hear directed at me. I got to the counter I got as much as I could for $5.

"Hey Bella," A voice said. I jumped and spun round to see the guy who said he wouldn't mind sleeping with me stood there.

"Hi," I replied.

"I'm Mike Newton," He said. I tried to walk past him but his hand grabbed the top of my left arm. His fingers digging into the muscle, making me bite my lip so I didn't show my pain.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come round my house tonight. We could you know…hang out. You see my parents are out of town for the week and I'm looking for some fun," He said. Implications clear in his voice.

"I'm not interested now and I still wouldn't be in fifty years' time. I don't know who you are but I know exactly what you want and you won't get it from me. Now if you ever talk to me like that again you'll regret it," I spat.

"What's a girl like you going to do to me?" He sneered.

"Who said she has to do anything?" A voice asked. I turned my head to see Edward with Jasper and Emmett either side of him. Edward raised his eyes questioningly…Maybe even threateningly.

Newton's grip on my arm tightened and it was just another bruise to add to the collection. The boys must have noticed me wince in pain.

"Let her go," Emmett snapped. Newton let go of my arms and held up his hands in mock surrender. He snorted to himself and as he walked back to his table I heard him mutter. "What a bunch of freaks,"

"Thanks," I said to the guys with a small smile. They just smiled back. We walked back to our table and Alice looked worried.

"That bastard. How dare he? Let me see your arm Bella," She said.

"No Alice, its fine. He didn't grab me that hard," I lied.

"That's not what your face said," Edward said as. I shot him a dirty look as I ate the salad on my plate. Alice took my hand gently and tried to pull my sleeve up. She managed to get it to my elbow before I pulled it away. But they'd all already seen the black and blue bruises, and the wrist I was sure was broken.

"Bella," She gasped. I shook my head and grabbed my bag. Pulling my sleeve back down, I ran across the canteen tears rolling down my cheeks. I ran into the nearest toilets and locked myself in a cubicle sinking to the floor sobbing quietly.

I heard the door open and one set of soft footsteps.

"Bella?" It was Rose. I couldn't reply through my tears. "Bella. Alice is sorry. She's also really upset. She just wanted to make sure he hadn't left a bruise. But it looks like someone beat him to it…" When I didn't reply she carried on. "…Bella open the door please. I'm not going to drag you anywhere. I just want to talk. Besides, I've got your lunch here," Tears still falling I reached up and unlocked the door. She pushed it open and knelt next to me. She wrapped her cold arms around me hugging me gently, rubbing my arm where Mike Newton grabbed me.

"What happened to your arm Bella?" She asked softly.

"I fell. It's nothing really. I'm just a total klutz." I said.

"You're a terrible liar you know. But I'm not going to push you, you can tell me when you're ready," She said. She pulled away and gently pulled up my sleeve. She looked at the bruises old and new and then looked at my wrist.

"This is broken." She said. "Bella you need to get this looked at. Otherwise you could lose use of your hand," She said, worry evident in her voice.

"I'll go to the hospital or something later," I shrugged. Knowing I wouldn't.

"Like I said. You're a terrible liar. I'm not telling you, you have to but I'm asking you. Will you come with us? Whatever Carlisle does, your parents won't be told unless you want them to. Nobody will even know your there. But we __will__ help you no matter what it takes." She promised. __I needed help. I knew that. Now here someone was…offering me help.__ I did all I could. I nodded. She smiled and helped me to my feet. She picked up my bag and swung it over her shoulder, wrapping her other arm around me.

Rose guided me out of the toilets where her family seemed to be waiting. I noticed Emmett had her bag in his hand.

"I'm really sorry Bella," Alice apologized. I shook my head.

"It's me who should be sorry," I replied.

"You? But you haven't done anything," She protested. I just shook my head again.

"C'mon. Emmett, phone Carlisle," Rose said as she led me out the building. We walked across the parking lot to a black Jeep and a silver Volvo. Edward chucked Rosalie a set of keys.

"Jaz, Edward go with Emmett. Me and Rose will take Bella," Alice instructed. The boys nodded and climbed in the Jeep. Emmett pulled out his cell phone and seemed to be in an instant conversation. I got in the back of the Volvo when Alice held open the door for me. Then surprised when she climbed in next to me. Instantly Rose pulled away at a ridiculously fast speed.

I didn't even realize I was still crying until Alice's cold fingers wiped them away. She wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly yet gently.

"It'll be okay. I promise," She said quietly. I just nodded. Five minutes later we pulled up outside a massive beautiful house. My door opened and I realized it was Edward who opened it. Jasper opened Alice's and Emmett had opened Rose's.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I looked up at the house it looked like something out of a magazine.

"You live here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Esme, our mom she's big on interior design," Edward chuckled. The front door opened and a woman and man stood in the doorway. I took a nervous step back. Rose walked towards me and took my hand.

"C'mon. It's going to be fine," She promised. I just nodded. She led me up the steps the others right behind me.

The couple stood in the doorway had the same glow that the others had. They also had the same golden eyes which creeped me out considering they weren't related.

The woman had long caramel hair and was beautiful. She smiled warmly at me leaning into her husband's shoulder as he put his arm around her.

The guy had blond hair, he was about an inch shorter than Edward. He like the other Cullens/Hale's had golden eyes and the beautiful glow. He too like his wife smiled warmly and reassuringly.

"You must be Bella? I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle," She said warmly.

"Hi," I replied Rose squeezed my hand reassuring me everything was okay.

"Bella needs dad to check her over," Alice said.

"What's happened?" Doctor Cullen asked. Though I was sure Emmett would have told him.

"I fell down the stairs. Rosalie thinks I've broken my wrist," I said shaking my head slightly.

"Why don't we go up to my study," He said. I looked wide eyed at Rose and Alice and they both nodded.

"We'll come," Rose said.

"We're not going anywhere," Alice assured me and I gave them a small smile before giving Doctor Cullen a small nod. He smiled again before walking up a flight of stairs Rose, Alice and me following behind him.

__I didn't know what he'd do but I knew the outcome wouldn't be good news.__

* * *

**__Don't forget to check out my facebook page for notes, pictures and outfits! :D __**

**__And please tell me what you all think! :)__**


	5. Revisions and Realisations

_**Chapter 5 is here! Enjoy y'all! :D**_

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness**

**5\. Revision and Realisations**

****Bella's Point of view.****

I followed Carlisle up the stairs and into what must have been his study. It had medical equipment one side and books the other.

"Take a seat of me please Bella, " he said nodding to the medical table. I sat on the very edge and watched as he move around the room. "Can you take your sweater off please?" He asked. I looked at Alice and she nodded. I un zipped the front of my hoodie and slowly slide my arms out, letting it fall onto the table top.

"Oh my god. Bella who did this to you? " Alice asked. A horrified look on her face.

"Nobody. I just fell down the stairs, " I lied.

"Did your floor grab hold of you and leave perfect handprints?" Rose asked. Brushing my hair over down my back so she could see my shoulder.

"It was nothing. Really," I insisted.

"You can't lie to me, " Rose said. It's true I was a terrible liar, I'd been lying to people for years and I was still awful at it.

"You said I wouldn't have to tell you anything, " I said tears rolling down my cheeks. Rosalie wiped them away but more fell.

Carlisle looked at my wrist first declaring it was broken.

"You can't put a cast on it, " I said. Wide eyed. __If I went home with my arm in a cast Charlie would know I'd had medical attention and that could be fatal. __

"Might I ask why not? " He asked.

"I-I-I just can't, " I snapped, shaking my head as I failed to come up with an excuse.

"Bella your wrist needs to be supported otherwise the break could get worse and then hit your nerves then you'll lose feeling in. You'd lose use of your hand, " He told me. I bit my lip nervously. __If I lost use of my hand then Charlie would kill me. If I went back 'home' with a cast my hand he'd think I'd told someone and would kill me. I may as well get the cast. __

"Alright," I half nodded, half shrugged. Carlisle worked silently as he wrapped my arm in bandage and plaster.

"So Bella. When did you move to Forks?" He asked.

"4 days ago. Today was my first day at school," I told him.

"Where did you live before? " He asked.

"Phoenix, Arizona. With Renee and Phil, " I said then Realizing how bitter that sounded. "I mean my mom and step dad, " I hated the both of them.

"Was it nice there? " Rosalie asked.

__I hated every minute.__

"It was alright. A little to sunny," I said. Making Carlisle chuckle.

"I want to take a look at your bruises, " he said. I nodded, Charlie was already going to kill me. What difference would it make now?

He pressed each bruise on my arms before taking a tissue and wiping the make up off my face and neck. I chanced a glance up at him to see a dark, angry look in his eyes.

"What other injuries do you have? " He asked. Without saying anything I just lifted my shirt showing my bruised and scared stomach and back.

Carlisle's cold hands gently pressed each bruise checking for internal bleeding. When he'd done he pushed down my shirt and looked at me.

"Bella... Who did this?" He asked, his voice deadly quiet.

"Nobody," I lied, my voice breaking, even more tears streaming down my face. Rosalie wrapped her arms around me again while Alice rubbed circles in my back and I couldn't stop myself whimpering in pain. They both quickly pulled away.

"Sorry," They both muttered.

"Bella we can't help you if you don't tell us," he said.

"I can't tell and nobody can help me," I snapped. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, Realizing they were trying to help me and I shouldn't have snapped at them.

"You don't need to apologize, " he said. Before the phone on his desk ran.

"Carlisle Cullen," he said. He stared at Rosalie who grimaced. "Very well. I'll be sure to talk to her...goodbye," he hung up.

"What happened in English?" He asked looking between me and Rose. Guessing our English teacher said my name.

"Nothing out of order, " Rose replied.

"What happened in English? " He asked again a slightly firmer tone in his voice.

"She started having ago at me and Bella after I told her we'd already studied MacBeth," Rose told him.

"...and?" Carlisle asked expectantly.

"I'm going to kill Edward... And I told her that she had no idea about my life before I came here and it wasn't as perfect as she might have thought," she snapped. __What does Edward have to do with this?__

"They don't know what their talking about Rose... They want you to argue back, just don't let them bait you, " he said gently. Rose sighed and nodded. It amazed me the way all Carlisle did was ask. He never raised his voice or hurt her. It made me feel even worse, these guys they all lived in a happy family.

"C'mon Bella lets go get your lunch," Rose said. She took my un broken hand and lead me back down stairs. We walked through the living room where Rosalie glared at Edward.

"I didn't say anything, " he said defensively.

"You don't have to though do you. You just plant little messages in people's heads, " She snapped at him. __What the hell did she mean plant messages in people's heads?__

Alice cleared her throat and looked between the two before her eyes flicked to me.

"Sorry," Rose muttered.

"Bella, I've made you some fresh lunch. Rather than that canteen food," Esme said with a soft smile. Beckoning me into the kitchen.

"You really didn't have to," I said taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"It was no trouble," She promised smiling warmly. Placing a plate in front of me.

"Thank you, " I said. I really was grateful. I hadn't eaten in days and was starving.

From the front room it sound as if Rosalie and Edward were still arguing.

"What did Rose mean when she said, 'plant little messages in people's head?" I asked. Something that might have been panic flicked across Esme's face but she just smiled.

"Edward told Carlisle what happened in English after Edward spoke to someone in your class. She thought she was going to get in trouble, therefore didn't tell Carlisle what was said and Edward knew she wouldn't be in any sort of trouble told Carlisle what really happened," Esme explained. __She's lying. I knew it but wasn't going to say anything. __I finished eating and drank the glass of water I'd asked for.

"You ready Bella?" Alice asked. Her fingers intertwined with Jaspers. Rosalie came in glaring at Edward, Emmett seemed to be trying to calm her down with no success.

"Yeah. Thank you Esme, that was great! Thanks Carlisle and I'm sorry," I said as Carlisle came in the room. He gave me an understanding smile and nodded.

"If you change your mind Bella. Any of us will listen at any time of the day or night," He said.

"Thank you," I nodded, with a small smile. We went back outside and got back in the same cars as before only this time I got in the front of the Volvo when Alice said to.

"Bella, this is for you. We know you don't have one and before you protest it's my old one. All we did was put $10 credit on, all our numbers are programmed in. What Carlisle said. If you need us for __anything__ then call us. If it's someone to talk shit to, if it's someone to beat the crap out of someone even if you want someone to sing you to sleep. You call straight away," Rosalie said handing me a cell phone. I started to protest.

"Bella you said you'd let us help you," She said she pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to look at me. "Look we know someone is abusing you Bella, all we need is you to say so. I know it's never easy. I understand that! If you won't say so then you need to keep this on you, so if your in trouble you call us instantly," She said. Her voice kind yet held a firm tone. I just nodded.

"Promise us Bella," Alice said sitting on the edge of her seat.

"I-I promise, that I'll call you the minute I'm in some sort of fatal danger. A-and I-I-I also promise you that one day I'll tell you what's been going on all my life, I don't know when but one day I will tell you," I promised. I'd lie to people but a promise is a promise. I wouldn't break it. Even to Charlie.

"That's good enough for us," Rose said. Before pulling away at a ridiculously fast speed. We reached the school in less than five minutes when it would normally take twenty.

"We need to hurry the bells about to go," Alice said as the boys opened our doors for us.

"Thanks," I mumbled to Edward who nodded.

"Oh Bella, come here a sec," Alice called. I looked at her curiously but walked over to her. She reached into her bag and pulled out a couple of bottles of make up. I touched my face and my eyes widened.

"Oh shit," I swore looking around, worried that anyone other than the Cullens had seen.

"Nobody but I saw you," Edward said as Alice re applied my make-up doing a better job than I had.

"Thank you Alice. Your a lifesaver!" I said and she grinned. We walked back into school everyone still giving us weird looks as we went to class. I sat next to Jasper in history and I realized he was a history genius. While the teacher lectured about the Civil War he was muttering under his breath correcting her.

We talked a little as he walked me to Biology where I sat next to Edward and we listened to Mr Banner go on and on about cells.

Edward wrote something down and slid a piece of paper over to me.

__You okay?__He asked.

__Not really.__

__What's wrong?__

__I'm just tired.__

__You know Rosalie said you were a bad liar. Well it's true even when your writing.__

__Wonderful.__

__So are you going to tell me what's really wrong?__

__What's not?__

__What Mr Banner just said about stem cells isn't wrong.__

__Now your just being sarcastic.__

__You say that like it's a bad thing.__

__Very funny Cullen.__

__Is that sarcasm I see Miss Swan?__

__Is it a bad thing if it is?__

__Maybe.__

__So are you going to ask my question?__

__Which one?__

__What's up?__

__Everything I guess.__

__Can you be more specific.__

My father beats me and gets paid by his officers and kids to spend the evening with me and I get the shit beaten out of me if I say no, I get hit, kicked, thrown down stairs, I've been cut, stabbed and raped by multiple men one of them being my father. I get given food and a drink as a reward. I want everything to end and I don't really care if it means me getting killed.

Before I came to Forks I was physically and verbally abused by my mother and her husband. Your family are the first people since my dead gran to be nice to me, I don't know what to do, I'm scared and angry. I don't want your family to get hurt. I want Charlie to pay for what he's done but I know he can't as it would sound stupid the amazing Chief of Police beating, raping and selling his own daughter as a prostitute. And I've only lived here four days.

I thought then sighed.

__Not really no. __I wrote passing it to him.

__Tell me what your thinking then.__

__I want to know why your being nice to me and why your family care.__

__Why wouldn't we care or be nice to you?__

__Not many people are nice to me or care about me.__

__Why?__

__I've been asking the same question my whole life.__

I passed it to him just as the bell rang. I through my stuff in my bag and slung it over my shoulder wincing as it his my bruises.

"Come on. I'll walk you to Gym," Edward said. I watched as he slung his bag over his shoulder, tucking the note in his pocket and took my bag.

We walked through the school to the Gym where Emmett was waiting. He had a piece of paper in his hand and seemed to be reading it.

"From Carlisle," He said handing it to me. I gave a small smile in thanks reading the paper.

__Isabella Swan must be excused from sport due to her broken wrist and several bad bruises after falling down the stairs.__

__Signed.__  
__Doctor C. Cullen__

I smiled as I read the note. __No Gym for 6 weeks!__

"Tell Carlisle I said thank you," I said. Taking my bag from Edward.

"Will do. Have fun watching gym," he said before walking down the hall. __Not weird at all.__

I walked down the hall to the gym teachers office and knocked on the glass door.

"Come in," He said. I opened the door.

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here. But I've got a note from Doctor Cullen saying I can't do gym after I fell down the stairs," I said nervously. Being in a room on my own with a man I didn't know freaked the hell out of me.

He held out his hand and I gave him the note he read it and grunted.

"Alright you'll have to sit on the benches or you can go to the library," He said.

"I'm going to go to the library thanks, sir," I said. I turned around to walk out of the room and glanced in the mirror I saw his eyes go up and down my body. I walked out the room and shuddered.

I walked to the library and logged onto one of the computers.

__How long is the sentence for child abuse?__

I typed into google.

I clicked the top link and scanned what it said.

__As of The child welfare act of 1998 the on going abuse of a minor could get anywhere between 10 years to life. Pending on the circumstances.__

I closed the window and sighed.

__If I told the Cullens they could help me. Charlie could spend the rest of his life in prison. Even if he did get out I could get a restraining order on him. I could be free...__

* * *

**__That information she got I don't know if it's true but lets say for the sake of the story that it is! :)  
__**

**__If any information is wrong please let me know and I can fix it. I'm not American and only get what I know from TV and books. So don't hesitate to correct me! :)__**


	6. Help me, please!

_**This is chapter...6! It's not very long but it's here! :)**_

_**SKIP THE BOLD BELOW IF YOU WISH TO. IT'S NOTHING TO GRAPHIC BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness**

**6\. Help Me... Please!**

_**Bella's Point of View.**_

When the bell rung I walked home nerves and fear filling me. I walked down our road...

__Oh shit! __

Charlie's Police Cruiser was on the drive with the truck I recognized from La Push. __They were already home. __I glanced at my cast nervously as I walked up on the drive. I got out the door, slinging my bag over my shoulder I bit my lip and pushed the door open.

"Bella!" Charlie called. His voice slightly slurred. __He was drunk. Everything was always so much worse when he was drunk. __

"Hey dad," I replied. He wasn't my dad. He was my father never my dad, I walked up the stairs to put my bag away.

"Stop right there!" He yelled when I was half way up the stairs. I froze and started shaking. "Come back down here!" He ordered. I took a deep breath. Putting my bag at the top of the stairs I walked back down them. He pulled up my sleeve where he could see the cast. Fury and what might have been a hint of fear filled his eyes. "What the fuck is that?" He demanded. Suddenly soberer.

"A plaster cast. I fell down the stairs at school and Doctor Cullen was in school for...something and said my arm was broken and put a cast on it," I lied. If he was drunk he was easier to lie to.

"You fell down the stairs?" He growled. Trying to decide if I was lying or not.

"Yes, sir," I replied nervously. He slapped my across the face so hard I fell into the table. Making me gasp in pain.

"JACOB!" He roared making me flinch slightly, though I'm not sure if it was the loudness of his voice or the fact he'd pulled me up by hair. Jacob walked in and smirked at me. "She's all yours. Your free to do whatever just make sure she can walk to school tomorrow," He snarled throwing me forward at Jacob's feet. He laughed. And grabbed the top of my left arm.

"Why don't we take this upstairs, __Isabella," __He whispered into my neck making me shudder. He pushed me up the stairs and into my room. Locking the door and putting the key well out of my reach. He looked at what Charlie had left on my chest of drawers this time and a vile smile broke across his face.

"Get changed," He ordered. I walked across the room as slowly as I could. But Jacob got impatient. He slapped me across the face. "Hurry up about it. I paid for all night and I want it," He said. I pulled off my old tattered green jacket and tossed it on my chair. He sighed and pulled out a pair of scissors, stepping forward he cut away my long sleeved black shirt and bra. Letting the ruined pieces of material fall to the floor and I realized tears started rolling down my cheeks as he undid and cut either side of my jeans and panties. I stood there crying as he roughly put me into the awful clothing, minus the panties-If it could even be classed as clothing.- [skip to the end of the bold if you want] ****Once he was done I realized he had Charlies hand cuffs ****__brilliant__**** I thought sarcastically, as my stocking covered ankles were cuffed to the bottom of the bed. I didn't fight it until took all of his clothes of and crawled on top of me. He ran his tongue down my body and I whimpered.****

****"Please don't Jacob," I whispered quietly. He growled lowly. His hand came hard across my cheek. He pushed into me being as rough as he could, hitting, biting, pinching or licking any part of me he could reach, making blood run down my body where his teeth or nails had split my skin. The corset ended up on the floor, leaving me in the stockings and heels only making him touch more of me. It must have been the early hours of the morning when he finally un cuffed me. He pushed me off the bed and laughed as I crumpled. My legs to sore to hold me.****

****"Kneel," He ordered, as I tried my legs wouldn't hold. He slapped me twice pulling me by the hair into a kneeling position. Pushing himself in my mouth. I suddenly found it hard not to gag. ****Once he deemed he'd got his moneys worth he redressed himself, hitting me again he left the room as if he'd just put something away. I sobbed on my bed quietly for half an hour and didn't dare move until I heard Charlie's loud snores. I wrapped a blanket around me tightly and crawled onto the landing. I grabbed my bag dragging it back into my room and I shut the door softly. I rummaged through until I found the cell phone Rosalie had given me. I flicked through the contacts trying to decide who to call.

"__Hello?" __The soft voice asked.

"Rose," I hiccuped.

"__Bella? What's happened are you alright?" __She asked, hearing me hiccup and sniff.

I sobbed and whispered "No...Help me Rose...please,"

* * *

_**Good? Bad? Rubbish? Please let me know and don't forget to check out my facebook page (Links on my profile for lots more stuff! :)  
**_


	7. Wise Words From Emmett

_**So Bella's now asked for help! Rose is on her way and things are about to change! For the first time anyway! :)**_

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness**

**7\. Wise Words From Emmett**

****Bella's Point of View****

I stayed curled behind the door, sobbing quietly, I pulled off the heels and stockings in disgust.

"__Bella, we're less than a minute away. Can you get to your front door?" __Rosalie asked.

"No," I whispered.

"__Okay. Can you open your window for me then?" __She asked. __Why she wanted me to do that I don't know.__ I crawled across the floor and grabbing the radiator hissing in pain as it burnt me but I didn't care. I pulled myself up and pushed open the window before shuffling away again.

"__Stand away from the window," __She said. Before I could reply I heard talking outside and suddenly Rosalie was sitting on my window sill. Making me gasp in shock. She stepped into the room and looked around, taking everything in: The corset on the floor, the "clothes" on the floor, the cuffs still attached to the bed posts and me, huddled in nothing but a blanket in the corner looking at her in fear. She gasped softly and slowly walked towards me. She knelt next to me and brushed the hair from my face making me flinch.

"Sssh. It's going to be alright now Bella. I promise you," She whispered soothingly. "Alice," She called a little louder. Alice appeared at the window and like Rose she climbed in the room looking around in horror. "Can you get Bella some loose comfy clothes. Don't worry about shoes," she asked. Alice nodded immediately rushing to my closet. She pulled out a pair of baggy sweat pants, panties, a tank top and hoodie.

They helped me get dressed while I sobbed quietly.

Rose wrapped her arms around me letting me cry into her shoulder. I shivered at her cold body and Alice wrapped two blankets around my shoulders rubbing my back softly.

"Let's get you out of here," She whispered. "Is there anything you want or need? I don't mean clothes, we can get you some more. I mean anything personal you want?" She asked.

"Only my bag. I don't have anything else," I said as loudly as I could which turned out to be a broken whisper. Rose picked up my bag and opened the door and we walked down the stairs as quietly as we could. Charlie was passed out on the couch, snoring loudly a beer can still in hand. Rosalie snarled and led me through the kitchen and out the door. A car I didn't recognise was parked at the bottom of the drive. Rosalie and Alice helped me climb in the back. Getting in either side of me. I noticed then Emmett and Edward were both sitting in the front. Emmett behind the wheel. An angry look on their faces.

"Rose let me sort him," Emmett said. Looking sadly at me and then glaring at the house.

"Not now Em. Bella needs to see Carlisle as soon as possible," Rose said firmly rubbing my arm gently. I whimpered slightly at the thought of someone touching me.

"He's going to help you, Bella. Not hurt you," Alice tried to reassure me.

"I know. Sorry. I just-"

"You don't need to apologise. We understand," Edward said with a reassuring smile that made me feel a little better.

Emmett drove away at over 100mph. They spoke in there own conversation, I just laid my head on Rosalie's shoulder and my eyes started to drift shut.

"Bella! Bella can you hear me?" Alice asked. I hummed a response as the Darkness tried to over take me but Alice wasn't giving up. "Bella open your eyes for me. We're nearly home. Just another minute," She said urgently.

"Emmett drive faster!" Rose snapped.

"I'm going as fast as I can," He replied. "Thirty seconds," He muttered, I opened my eyes and groaned.

"That's it. Stay awake Bella," Alice said. I felt the car pull to a stop and Alice move away from me. My eyes rolled back in my head but I shook the sleepiness away. I climbed out the car but me knees buckled and I cried out in pain. Strong arms came around me, stopping me from hitting the floor. I looked up to see Edward. He gave a small smile before lifting me up, Alice draped the second blanket over me and I was scared but I couldn't fight it. I just lay in Edwards arms as he carried me to the house. I closed my eyes and sighed when I felt the temperature change.

"Bella. You need to keep your eyes open. Just until Carlisle checks you out," Edward said, shifting me easily in his arms.

"Bring her straight upstairs. Rosalie, Alice I suggest you come too," I looked around realising Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were there too. Carlisle jogged up the stairs Edward behind him, Rosalie still had a hold of my hand and I refused to let go. They lead me into a room that I didn't recognise and Edward gently laid me down on the soft bed.

Rosalie and Alice sat on one side of me while Carlisle moved some medical stuff the other side as Edward left.

"Bella can you tell me what happened?" Carlisle asked as he put a heart monitor on my finger. Making it start beeping.

"He hit me, bit me, cut me and- and he raped me," I whispered making me sob slightly.

"It's going to be alright Bella. Your safe now," Rose said again. Rubbing my arm gently. Carlisle shined his pen torch in my eyes making me wince. Rosalie and Alice helped me take off my hoodie and Carlisle checked all the bruises on my arms and chest. He pushed up my trouser legs and checked both my legs. I flinched every time his cold fingers touched me.

"Alice?" I asked as loud as I could.

"Yeah?" She replied looking concerned.

"Can I- Can I have a glass of water please?" I asked, nervously. I wasn't supposed to ask for anything unless it was a beating. But I was surprised when she smiled.

"Of course. I'll be right back," She said running out of the room, leaving the door open.

"Bella. You've got a hair line fracture on one of your ribs and sprained ankle two broken toes and severe bruising," Carlisle said. "You also have a very slight concussion," He added. Alice came back in and handed me a glass of water which I thankfully accepted. Drinking it greedily. Trying to wash Jacob's vile taste from my mouth.

"Can I go to sleep yet?" I asked tiredly.

"Yes. But I will have to wake you up again in a few hours to check the concussion," He nodded stepping away from the bed. Then paused. "Bella. When you wake up I'll need to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" _This ___was weird. They asked if things were alright. I'd never been given the choice before.__

I looked at Rosalie and Alice who both gave small nods.

"We'll be here," Rose promised.

"All right," I nodded. Carlisle smiled before taking the heart monitor off my finger.  
"I'll let you get some rest. If you need anything don't hesitate to call," He said kindly.

"Thank you," I said with a weary smile. He gave a small nod before leaving the room.

Rosalie pulled the duvet and blankets up as I was still shivering.

"Do you want us to stay?" She asked softly.

"You don't have to," I replied.

"But do you want us to?" She asked again. I gave a sheepish smile and nodded. She moved slightly closer and Alice sat the other side of me taking my hand as Rose stroked the hair gently from my face.

"Sleep," She whispered. "Your safe," She said. My eyes closed softly and the dreams came...

****Rosalie's Point of View.****

I continued to gently stroke Bella's hair until her heartbeat became a steady rhythm and I knew she was deep asleep. The door opened and Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper and Emmett all came in giving Bella a sad look.

"Why did I not see this happening?" Alice said. Her eyes pooled with venom but of course the tears never fell. Jasper wrapped his arms around her shoulders calming her down.

"It's not your fault Alice," Carlisle said.

"But I couldn't see any of her future. Every time I looked it was just black," She replied frustrated at herself. Even more so when nobody had an answer.

"She's my singer," Edward said suddenly. We all looked over at him in shock and worry.

"What?" I snapped.

"She's my singer," He repeated.

"And his mate. Now that I have seen," Alice said happily. Esme grinned and hugged Edward tightly. I smiled up at him and then down at the broken girl who was twitching in her sleep.

"If you hurt her in any way shape or for. I swear to whatever god you pray to that I will rip you to shreds and burn you," I spat venomously at Edward. Nobody deserved what happened to Bella. Least of all her. If he messed up just once. She would never forgive him and neither would I.

"I wouldn't," He snapped.

"She's having a nightmare," Jasper interrupted. As he said that Bella shifted in her sleep thrashing violently around.

"No, Jacob please don't," She murmured. Trying to kick something off her legs. "Dad your hurting me...stop it. Someone please make it stop," She whimpered. She thrashed around in the bed kicking the covers away whimpering as she relived her terrible memories.

"Bella. Wake up," I said. Gently trying to shake her. I had to doge back so she didn't hit me and hurt herself.

Her head tipped back slightly and she let out the most blood curdling scream I'd ever heard.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted failing to wake up and looking desperately to Jasper for help.

He sent Bella waves of some emotion and she shot up in bed, panting meeting our worried looks. She looked around and started sobbing. I moved closer I wrapped my arms around her hugging her gently, nobody moved for the next forty five minutes as she sobbed into my shoulder. When the sobs finally stopped she pulled away ashamed.

"I'm sorry," She muttered.

"You don't need to apologise!" Edward, Alice and Esme chorused gently.

"Bella..." I said softly, "What's been going on?"

****Bella's Point of view.****

Rosalie finally asked what I've been dreading. __What's been going on? __I could lie easily looking around at the Cullens they all wanted to help me. The had already helped me. They deserved to know. The truth.

"Okay... Well. My parents split up when I was eight years old. I came back to Forks a lot to see Charlie. He'd hit me and make me do everything for him. Renee re married to a baseball player named Phil. Things weren't to bad until my Renee's, mom got Cancer. She died when I was ten years old and Renee lost it. Everything was my fault. Phil got angry at me because Renee and he were arguing more. She slapped me the day after my eleventh birthday and it sort of triggered something. Because both of them found hitting, kicking, stabbing, hurting me made them feel better and made them stop arguing less, I was called so many different awful names, that I'll never forget.

My mom would send me to Forks for the summer holidays, it was the summer when I was thirteen. Charlie raped me. My own dad raped me over and over again every day sometimes more than once a day for six weeks," I said tears started falling as I re lived everything as I spoke. I quickly wiped them away.

"Then as I got older and came to visit Charlie men would come round. They would pay him money to rape and hurt me. There were his officers, Jacob Black and guys I didn't know. People paid money to rape me and Charlie loved it. If I fought it or said no then it would make everything worse." I flinched as flashes of each night ran through my head.

"Then Phil had to start travelling for work and so I was sent here. Charlie's beaten and raped me at least everyday. I was raped by multiple men when I first got here. They were waiting. Literally as soon as I walked through the door. I've been at home for days he wanted to make sure I wouldn't say anything. But I've taken it for seven years. I'm finally saying no," I said. Tears streaming down my face and I knew it to be pointless to wipe them away. Rose smiled proudly and gently rubbed my arm.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked nervously.

"I'll phone child services first thing tomorrow. You can stay here for as long as you want. At least til your eighteen," Carlisle said.

"I can't. You've already done so much for me. I don't want to impose," I protested but really I was touched. Nobody had ever cared before and they all cared.

"It's not up for discussion. We want you here Bella, simple as that," He replied and I gave a small, real smile.

"Thank you,"I said. Happy for the first time I can remember. Carlisle just smiled and nodded. Esme sat down on the bed next to me and looked hesitant.

"Can I give you a hug?" She asked. I nodded and she wrapped her cold arms around me.

"Nobody here is going to hurt you. Your safe now," She whispered. I knew she was telling the truth. When she pulled away the others all nodded.

I tried to hide my yawn and failed.

"Go to sleep Bella. We'll sort everything else out in the morning," Jasper said with a small smile. I gave a sheepish smile and nodded.

"Night Bella," They all said. Rosalie stayed next to me as I wished everyone goodnight and left. I lay back down and Rosalie pulled my duvet up. She wiped the tear tracks away. Stroking my hair gently and started humming an unknown tune softly until I slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

****Alice's Point of View. ****

We sat in silence listing to Rose humming softly upstairs. Bella's heartbeat steadied as she fell into a deep sleep. Rose walked at human speed across Bella's room and shut the door softly before running at Vampire speed down the stairs and into the front room a devastated look on her face. She looked as though if she could cry she would with the venom pooled in her eyes.

She sat down on Emmett's lap curling into his chest and closed her eyes.

"We need to tell her in the morning," Edward said.

"I agree," I nodded.

"What happens if she overeats? Get's scared or something?" Jasper asked. I concentrated on the subject as the image came.

__We were all sat in the front room. Bella between Rosalie and Edward.__

"__Bella. If your to be staying with us then there is something you need to know about us," Carlisle said.__

"__Your not human," She stated, we all looked shocked. "Your all really cold and Rosalie and Alice could both climb into my window when there was no tree nearby. Edward and Rosalie were both talking about putting words in peoples heads...Jasper said he couldn't control my emotions...What are you?" She asked.__

"__Vampires," Rosalie said. She looked slightly shocked but nodded.__

"__But we don't drink human blood. We drink animal blood. Half of us have never even tasted human blood," Esme said. __

__Bella smiled and nodded making us look amazed at her how well she took it.__

"__Does it not bother you that we're monsters?" Edward asked.__

"__I've seen monsters. Your not them. Besides if you'd wanted to hurt or kill me you'd have done so by now," She said.__

"She takes it fine," I declared. The vision ending. Edward looked mildly shocked but accepted her decision.

"I've got the day off work tomorrow and none of you are going to school. I'll call children's services and Washington state police. We'll get Charlie and Jacob arrested. Foster or adopt her, it up to Bella," Carlisle said and I grinned.

"Jacobs a mutt though. If he gets a hint of cops he'll run," Edward pointed out.

"We'll see what happens," I said and everyone looked at me confused. "I can't see the La Push people. That's why I didn't know what was happening to Bella," I explained.

We spoke for hours, Rosalie and Esme not saying a word. Rose hadn't moved since she sat down. If she was able I'd say she was asleep. Esme leant into Carlisle's shoulder just staring at the coffee table her golden eyes un blinking, venom pooled eyes. It was nearing 9am when Bella's heartbeat changed.  
"She's waking up," Jasper said. Rosalie stood up from Emmett's lap and ran vampire speed upstairs to Bella's room.

****Rosalie's Point of View.****

I was curled up on Emmett's lap and hadn't moved for the past four hours, listening to Bella's steady heartbeat, thinking of my human life and replaying that night over and over in my head, all the different what ifs?

"She's waking up," Jasper said. My eyes snapped open and I ran as fast as I could up the stairs, before walking into Bella's room at human speed.

I sat back down on the bed as Bella opened her eyes, she looked worried and then seemed to realise where she was and relaxed.

"Good morning," I said with a smile.

"Morning," She replied softly her voice tired.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I asked.

"Can I take a shower first?" She asked.

"Of course. There's a bathroom through there with stuff in. I'm sure Alice would love to find you some clothes," I said and she smiled.

"Thank you," She said with a smile before climbing out of bed. Her legs shaking as she stood up so she had to quickly grab hold of the bed side table. I walked round to her and took her arm steadying her.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Just a little sore. I'll be fine," She said before slowly walking across the room into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on before I walked out of the bedroom.

"Alice,"I said, knowing she'd hear me. Seconds later she came skipping up the stairs.

"I'm on it," She smiled. "Though I might have to use some of your clothes," She added and I nodded.

"Feel free," I nodded. She grinned before running to the nearest wardrobe. A soft wind blew my hair back and I looked around to see Emmett behind me.

"What's wrong?" He asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Nothing," I replied. He raised his eyebrows knowing it was a lie. "I'm just worried about Bella. For me I grew up in a loving family and it only happened on one night. Then I found an amazing, loving family again. But Bella...she's hasn't been loved by anyone since she was eight years old. Even then I don't think it was much. This is all new to her and I don't know how she'll cope. I don't know if she'll cope," I admitted softly.

"You'll help her. We all will. I reckon she trusts you and Alice already, it will just take time. She'll get through this and we'll help her," Emmett said. I loved Emmett all the time but it was when he was serious I loved him more. Because when nobody else knew what to say or do he would and somehow it was right.

"Your right," I muttered.

"I'm always right!" He said brightly. We heard soft sobs mixed with the fall of the shower water and I sighed softly.

__It would take time but things would get better.__

* * *

**__Is it just me that finds Rose the easiest to write? Bella and Rose are defiantly my favourite to write! So expect more of them! :)  
__**


	8. Vampires!

_**This chapter is just Bella's point of view and is just a calm chapter!  
**_

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness**

****8\. Vampires?!****

****Bella's Point of View.****

I took a long scalding hot shower, sitting on the floor sobbing into my knees softly, I finally pulled myself out wrapping myself up into a soft, white fluffy towel and dried myself off, as there was a soft knock at the door.

"Bella?" Alice's soft voice called gently through the wood.

"Yeah," I replied trying and failing to keep my voice level.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said again. She opened the door and placed a pile of clothes on the counter, she looked at me sadly and ran her hand down my cheek.

"Let's get you dressed because Esme's making you pancakes," She said and I gave a small smile making her grin. She helped me change into a pair of soft sweat pants and a tank top. She blow dried my hair so it didn't drip down my back and took my hand, leading me downstairs.

Everyone but Esme and Carlisle was sitting in the living room and they gave me small smiles as I wrapped my arms around myself.

Rose stood up and hugged me softly.

"Your breakfast is ready," She said. They lead me through to the kitchen, holding my arms gently as my legs still shook. I slid into the chair at the breakfast bar as Esme tipped four perfect pancakes onto a plate in front of me.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked gently.

"Just water, thank you," I said quietly. As I eat the food it tasted as good as it looked. When I was done Esme whisked my plate and glass away before I could move.

I was lead back into the living room and sat between Rosalie and Alice as Carlisle came into the room. He sat next to Esme and smiled.

"I just got off the phone to Children's services and Washington State Police. Charlie is to be arrested and officers have been sent to the reserve. Your aloud to stay here until court and everything passes but with your permission Bella...we'd like to Foster, maybe even adopt you," He said gently. I stared, completely amazed.

"Why would you want to adopt me?" I asked without thinking.

"Like I said before. Why wouldn't we?" Edward asked.

"Because my heads fucked up. I don't know who I am. What I want. I don't know a thing about a loving family and all I ever do is screw things up!" I practically shouted at him before putting my head in my hands trying to hide the tears. Rose started to rub my back softly.

"We want to help you Bella...hear me out...we want to adopt you and help you. Your never going to forget the things that have happened to you, we all want to help you put them behind you. Like Me and Rosalie did. The pain will never go away fully Bella but it makes you so much a stronger person," Esme said softly. She'd moved so now she knelt in front of me rubbing my knee. More tears fell down my cheeks yet she wiped them away with her cold fingers. Before I could stop myself I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. She seemed slightly taken aback but hugged me back.

"Thank you," I muttered over and over again into her shoulder. She pulled away her hands on my shoulders. Kissing my forehead softly she gave a warm smile.

"Believe me when I say it's our pleasure, dear," She replied. I just gave a soft nod.

"Okay. Now that's sorted. Once Charlie has been arrested we'll get you a lawyer and then find out what's going to happen. Each court case works differently so I couldn't tell you how it's going to work." Carlisle explained and I nodded in understanding. He hesitated and looked worried around.

"Bella... If you're staying with us then there is something you need to know about us," He said.  
"Your not human," I blurted out, The shocked looks on their faces confirmed everything was true. "Your all really cold. Rosalie and Alice could both climb into my window where there was no tree or anything nearby. Edward and Rosalie were both talking about putting words in peoples heads and Jasper said he couldn't control my emotions," I explained. Before asking. "...What are you?" I looked round at all of them.

"Vampires," Rosalie said bluntly. I hesitated but nodded.

"But we don't drink human blood. We drink animal blood. Half of us have never even tasted human blood," Esme said. I smiled and nodded making them look even more shocked.

"Does it not bother you we're monsters?" Edward asked. I looked over at him confused.

"I've seen monsters. You're not them. Besides if you'd wanted to hurt or kill me you'd have done so by now," I shrugged. I asked a few more questions before Alice's eyes glazed over and she became rigid in her seat.

"Alice?" Jasper asked taking her hand. She shook her head and smiled. Grinning at Edward.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"See?" I asked confused.

"I can see the future. If you suddenly decided to go to get a drink I'd see you doing it before you did it. As soon as you made the decision I'd see it. Sometimes I can concentrate on a single person or thing but sometimes a vision just comes to me about something if it will affect us later," Alice explained and I became worried.

"Did you see-?" I couldn't say it as tears came to my eyes.

"Not last night. But I saw the night before. I'm sorry Bella I couldn't stop it," She said. I just shook my head, a tear rolled down my cheek. They already knew what happened to me but Alice had now seen it, that seemed even worse. Alice hugged me gently whispering an apology again and again.

"It's not your fault," I replied wiping my eyes. "Can anyone else?" I asked.

"Nobody else can see the future," Carlisle said.  
"I can feel peoples emotions and make them feel what I want," Jasper said.

"I can read peoples minds and see what they're thinking. Also I can put messages in peoples heads," Edward explained and my eyes widened in panic.

"You can read my mind?" I asked.

"No. Your the only person I've met since being changed who's mind I can't read," He said narrowing his eyes.

"Good," I said relieved.

"Emmett has his strength, Rosalie has her beauty, the smell of blood doesn't effect Carlisle and Esme can love someone no matter what," Jasper explained and I nodded in understanding.

"We can also move faster than a human can see. Stronger than any human. Hear anything from a hundred feet away, see practically anything providing there's nothing in the way and our sense of smell is stronger," Carlisle explained. I nodded again, slightly shocked and trying to take it all in. We talked for the rest of the day and I gave a small real smile as I looked around.

__This was like the family I'd always dreamed of having and maybe now I'd get it.__

* * *

**__How long can the peace last for? Ever heard the saying happyness is shot lived? Maybe it will be? Read more to find out or find out more!  
__**

**__Don't forget to check out my facebook page! :)__**


	9. More of a Family Than Anyone

_** Here is Chapter 9! :)**_

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness**

****9\. More of a Family Than Anyone****

****Bella's Point of View****

After I ate dinner I walked softly back upstairs only falling up the stairs once.

"Bella?" I jumped. Carlisle was stood in the door way to what I presumed was his study. "Can I talk to you a moment please?" He asked. I hesitated but nodded, following him inside his study.

"You don't have to close the door," He said and I smiled softly leaving it open slightly. He sat on a black sofa and gestured for me to join him which I hesitantly did.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Much, thank you," I replied, clenching my hands to stop them shaking. Carlisle seemed to notice it as his eyes flicked down to my hands but instantly back to my face. I guess Vampires can take things in faster than a human can.

"We all understand Bella. You feel uncomfortable being alone with just one other person. But if I ask something can you do it for me?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"I think so," I said softly nodding slightly and he smiled gently. My eyes never left his searching for a change where he was going to hurt me but I never saw anything but kindness.

"I want you to trust us as much as you can. Until any of us give you a reason not to...Can you do that?" He asked. __As much as I can...yeah, that I could do. __

"I think so, yeah," I nodded with a small smile.

"Good. I think Alice wants you, she's been jumping up and down outside the door for the last minute and a half," He chuckled. My head snapped over to the door as it opened and Alice skipped in.

"C'mon, Bella needs to see the rest of the house!" She said, holding out her hand. I took her cold one and she gently pulled me from the chair. I smiled at Carlisle before I was dragged out of the room.

"When your feeling a little better we'll go shopping properly but for now I bought you some clothes and put them in the closet in your room," She said.

"You really didn't have-" I was cut off as she spun round.

"Yes I did. Your family now Bella. Family buys each other things and looks after each other no matter what. So accept a few clothes and go with it," She said and I felt touched. They thought of me as family. Without warning I hugged Alice. She laughed, a bell like laugh and gently hugged me back.

"If Alice went shopping then it'll be more than a few clothes," Edward warned walking past. Grinning at Alice's glare. He gave a small wink before walking through some double doors.

"Your welcome anyway Bella. Now, this is mine and Jaspers room," She gestured to one door. "Not much in there. That's Jasper's study which is more like a library," She said and laughed slightly when my face light up. I loved reading I just didn't have the money to buy the books. "You can go in there later. That's Emmett and Rosalie's room. I wouldn't go in there without knocking if I were you," She said with a slight grimace that made me really not want to know. There was a slight breeze and Rose was stood next to me.

"Hey, your just as bad Alice," She said making the small Pixie grin.

"Okay, I will knock on everybody's door," I said not wanting to walk in on something.

Rosalie pushed open the door that Edward walked through to see a large room with nothing but a grand piano and a black sofa. Edward was sat at the piano playing softly and I found myself walking forward.

"Do you play?" Edward asked, stopping the piece he was playing.

"I used to. My grandma taught me. Then I taught myself," I nodded.

Edward moved off the stool and gestured for me to take his seat. I nervously walked forward and sat at the black stool. Running my fingers over the top of the keys. I took a deep breath and started playing a song I wrote softly.

"__What kind of man lays his hands on the woman he loves?__  
__Calls her angel, but shows no remorse in her blood__  
__He covers her body in bruises and scars__  
__You don't understand just how beautiful you are"__ I sung gently as I played. Tears rolled down my cheeks but I continued.

_"You are too beautiful_  
_Your heart wants something more_  
_Those shades of blue on that face of yours_  
_Hides that smile that beats in your chest_

_When he's done with her beating_  
_He just stands aside_  
_Wipes the sweat from his brow_  
_And yells over her cries,_  
_"You don't know what I've been through!"_  
_He yells and he says,_  
_"You don't know what I've done for you!"_  
_And hits her again_

_You are too beautiful_  
_Your heart wants something more_  
_Those shades of blue on that face of yours_  
_Hides that smile that beats in your chest_

_She stands in the mirror_  
_She looks less alive_  
_She lifts up her shirt to see she has five_  
_Branded fingers on her side_  
_She's feeling it all now_  
_But she doesn't cry_  
_She doesn't cry_

_You are too beautiful_  
_Your heart wants something more_  
_Those shades of blue on that face of yours_  
_Hides that smile that beats in your chest,"_

I finished playing and no more tears fell. As I looked up I noticed it was no longer just four of us in the room. Everyone had come in and was looking sadly at me. Rosalie and Esme both looked like the wanted to cry. Carlisle's arm was around Esme's waist and Rosalie had her hand in front of her mouth clutching Emmett's hand in the other.

"That was beautiful," Alice said tears in her own eyes but I knew Vampires couldn't cry. Esme moved and hugged me softly and I gave a small smile as I blushed.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Can you play something else?" Esme asked gently. I smiled and nodded. I turned back to the piano and started playing as Esme stood behind me.

"__I will not make the same mistakes that you did__  
__I will not let myself__  
__Cause my heart so much misery__  
__I will not break the way you did,__  
__You fell so hard__  
__I've learned the hard way__  
__To never let it get that far__

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out_  
_I cannot cry_  
_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
_I'm forced to fake_  
_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_  
_My heart can't possibly break_  
_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young_  
_You should have known better than to lean on me_  
_You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain_  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night_  
_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid,"_

I finished playing and smiled softly at the keys.

"You have a beautiful voice," Esme said, kissing the top of my head.

"A hell of a talent," Emmett grinned and I blushed again

"I can also sort of play the guitar," I said. "But I'll be really bad now. I haven't played since I was ten," I said.

"You can borrow mine, if you want," Jasper said and I grinned.

"Thank you," I said, he just nodded.

"C'mon Bella. We've got the rest of the house to see," Alice said. I followed her out to the door and smiled at Edward.

"Thanks, for letting my play," I said. He gave a lopsided smile and Alice pulled me out of the room.

"Drool Bella!" Alice sung and I glared at her.

"I was not drooling at him," I said, wrinkling my nose. "I was just..." I blushed failing to come up with an excuse.

"Staring," Rosalie suggested with a mischievous grin.

"Whatever," I mumbled embarrassed. They showed me around the rest of the house it was massive, I looked out at the garden it wasn't as big as you'd think but it didn't need to be, we were surrounded by woods. I'd been told that I could go in to the woods as long as I stayed close to the edge where they could hear me and I couldn't go in there while they were hunting because if they caught my scent they could kill me and wouldn't know what they were doing until it was done.

When I went to sleep that night the dreams came and I woke up in a sweaty mess screaming and crying. Only to have Rosalie and Alice by my side instantly with everyone else hovering around the room and Jasper trying to calm me down.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed into Rose's side as she rubbed my back soothingly.

"You don't need to apologize darlin'," Jasper said and I gave an apologetic smile.

"What time is it?" I asked when I'd finally stopped sobbing.

"Five thirty," Esme said. I nodded.

"I got a call from State police after you went to sleep last night. Charlie is in custody. It's safe for you to go to school if you want," Carlisle said.

"I'll go. I want things to be as normal as possible," I said and he nodded and smiled in understanding.

"I'll phone the school and let them know...as much as they need to know," He said and I smiled in thanks.

"Why don't we let Bella get ready and I'll make some pancakes," Esme suggested and we all agreed. Everyone but Rosalie and Alice left the room. They said they were going to sort out my clothes, hair and make-up. I took a shower in the water that was to hot for me before wrapping myself in a white fluffy towel. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun to stop it dripping down my back. I brushed my teeth and walked back into my bedroom where both Alice and Rosalie were in different clothes. Alice was putting on eyeliner at human speed while Rosalie was putting waves in her hair.

"Bella!" Alice grinned. "I've picked you out some clothes, get dressed so we can do your hair and make up!" She said. I walked over to the bed and smiled at the clothes she'd picked. A blue button up denim looking shirt, and a white tank top underneath. I pulled on the pair of black skinny jeans and wondered how they fitted so perfectly. ****[PICTURE ON FACEBOOK] ****I sat in the chair in front of the dressing table where Alice gestured and they studied me in the mirror for a second.

"Okay. I'll do your hair and Alice can do your make-up," Rose said and I nodded. I watched as Alice coated make up on to my face and Rosalie dried straightened my long hair and braided it up neatly so it didn't aggravate a really nasty bruise that was on the back of my neck.

When Alice declared my make up done I looked in the mirror and was slightly shocked. You couldn't see any of the bruises on my face and neck, I had lip gloss on that shone slightly and she'd lined my eyes with just the perfect amount of eyeliner and mascara that made them look perfect just like my Gran said they would.

"Is this okay?" Alice asked though I'm sure she already knew.

"It's perfect thank you," I smiled and they grinned. I put on a pair of black socks Alice threw me and she bought out a pair of boots and a leather jacket from the closet the boots were black with a slight heal and decorative silver metal. The jacket wasn't real leather but looked like it. It had a zip slightly to the left, with three pockets on the right side and a pocket on the left. It also looked as if it had a belt at the bottom but it just clipped together.

I slid my arms in the jacket but looked wearily at the boots.

"Alice. I've already got a fractured rib and a broken wrist I'll kill myself in them," I protested.

"Hang on," She said. Her eyes glazed over and she grinned. "You will gain no injuries from these boots," I rolled my eyes and pulled the boots on. Standing up I wobbled slightly and walked around. Laughing slightly as Alice bounced on her toes grinning.

"I told you! You look amazing Bella!" She said and I smiled slightly.

"Esme is dishing up breakfast now," Rosalie commented and I guessed she could hear what was going on downstairs. "Oh Bella here!" She said. Picking a bag up from under the dressing table. It was dark grey with a long strap. "Everything in there is new and no we can't take it back," She said.

"You really didn't have to do all this," I said. She just held up her hands.

"When was the last time before you met us that you had anything new for yourself?" Rose asked and I grimaced.

"Erm..." I mumbled.

"C'mon Bella when?" She asked a little firmer.

"About six years ago," I snapped. Her face softened and Alice looked sadly.

"Exactly. Let us help fix that, Bella," Rose said gently. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Alright," I sighed and they smiled. I walked downstairs both of them behind me.

"Looking good!" Emmett said approvingly making me blush. I got to the third stair up and my foot caught the back of my ankle and I tripped.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shout and I felt someone try to grab my back but I fell into a pair of strong arms. I looked up to see Edward grinning down an amused look on his face. He put me back on my feet and I glared at Alice.

"I told you these shoes would kill me," I said picking my bag up off the floor.

"And I told you, you wouldn't be hurt," She retorted with a grin. I just rolled my eyes.

"Bella your breakfast is ready," Esme said from the doorway. I smiled and followed her into the kitchen. I ate my pancakes with Esme watching in fascination. Carlisle came in and put two white tablets on the counter next to me. I looked between the tablets and him confused.

"There pain killers. For your rib and wrist. Edward has two more for you to take at lunch," He explained.

"Oh," I said and nodded. I swallowed the pills and washed them away with a glass of water. I turned to was up my plate only to find Esme had already done it.

"Thank you," I smiled and she nodded.

"A pleasure dear," She said as everyone else came into the kitchen.

"You ready Bella?" Alice asked and I nodded. Grabbing my bag off the now empty counter. We walked outside and apparently me Alice and Jasper were going with Edward while Rosalie and Emmett were going in Rosalie's red Porsche. I got in the front when Edward held open the door for me while Alice and Jasper got in the back. It must be a Vampire thing to drive at 110mph. We drove in relative silence with Jasper and Alice muttering to each other. When we pulled up at school everyone in the parking lot stopped and stared. Edward came round and opened my door before I could move. He helped me out and I smiled in thanks.

"Why is everyone staring?" I muttered knowing they'd all hear.

"Because your with the most awesome family there is!" Emmett grinned and I raised my eyebrows but didn't question it. They were a pretty awesome family.

"Charlie was arrested yesterday. Rumours are going round," Edward said quietly. I glared at the people still staring.

"Bloody brilliant," I mumbled.

"Just keep your head up and don't let them see they've got to you," Rosalie said and I nodded. We walked inside and made a short stop at our lockers before Rose, Alice and I went to our homeroom.

"Bella's back. Why is she with the Cullens?" I heard one girl ask, I didn't know her name.

"What do you reckon Chief Swan's been arrested for? He can't have done it...he's to much a nicer guy," Another girl muttered. They glanced over at me I suddenly found the table very interesting.

"I heard she wanted something and he said no so she hurt herself and then said she was being abused," A boy added. I clenched my fists, tears stinging my eyes.

"Ignore them Bella..." Alice said softly rubbing my un broken arm. I took a deep breath and nodded. I put my head back up and saw everyone whispering then glancing at me. Everyone except Mike Newton he was just sitting on his own, outright staring at me. I stared back at him and he eventually looked away and I shivered.

"Bella?" I heard Rose ask as she looked concerned I jumped and looked at her. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just spaced out for a minute," I lied and it must have been obvious as the disbelieving look on Rosalie and Alice's faces.

When the bell rung Jasper was outside the door waiting for Alice and they went one way me and Rose went the other towards English where Rose raised her eyebrows and smiled at Mrs Peters.

"Okay, everyone we're going to move you all around today...get to know your fellow class mates," She said with a sweet smile. I glanced at Rosalie who looked as annoyed as me.

"Miss Hale you'll sit next to Miss Stanley..." It went round. Rose sat at the front with Jessica Stanley when I glared when there was only one person for me to sit next to at the back... Mike Newton. "Miss Swan you'll sit with Mr Newton at the back," She said.

"Oh for fucks sake," I mumbled under my breath making Rose snort.

"What was that Miss Swan?" Mrs Peters asked sharply.

"I said...Oh what a joy," I said sarcastically but she didn't seem to notice. I glanced at Rose who smirked at me then glared at Newton as we sat down.

Mrs Peters started rambling on about something but I pulled my bag onto my lap pulling out the phone Rose gave me only to see I had a text:

__If Newton tries anything just leave. Rose will think of a cover story__  
__just get up, take your things and go to the car.__  
__~Alice__

I bit my lip and glanced nervously between Mike who was trying to read my text I then looked at Rose who nodded.

__Is he going to try anything?__  
__~Bella__

I replied quickly.

__I can't be sure he keeps changing his mind. But I__  
__think so yes.__

__~Alice__

I put my phone away and moved slightly away from Mike and tried to focus on the lesson.

"So Bella?" Mike asked.

"What?" I snapped. Rose glanced over worriedly I shook my head meaning I can deal with it.

"What did you do to get the Chief arrested for?" He said. Leaning closer to me. His breath on my neck. Making me clench my fists so I didn't shudder.

"Fuck off," I muttered angrily.

"Don't be like that," He said. Grabbing my arm pulling me closer. I tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let go. "We'll have some fun later," He said. I shuddered.

Everything inside me told me to get out of there. I glanced over at Rose who was tensed in her seat and then at Mrs Peters who was writing something on the board and I felt my phone vibrate in my bag...More than once. Flashbacks flashed through my mind but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying.

"Get your hands off me," I snapped quietly as his hand wandered to the bottom of my shirt. Tears were on the edge of my eyes when there was a knock at the door. Mike pulled away as the door opened to see Alice a furious look on her face with the guys stood behind her.  
"I'm sorry Mrs Peters there's been a family emergency. Rosalie and Bella need to come now," She said. Mrs Peters glared at us but nodded I quickly shoved my stuff in my bag and ran. I ran out of the class room past the Cullens and past people in the corridors. I got to the bathroom just as my breakfast reappeared. I heard the door open just as I flushed the toilet.

"Bella?" It was Rose she sounded really worried.

"I'm fine Rose," I lied as I opened the door, washing and drying my hands. I didn't say anything else just walked past her to see everyone else stood outside. I put my head down and walked outside. Thankful to breathe in the fresh air.

"Here," A voice said and I jumped. Edward was stood next to me with a bottle of water in his hand. I smiled in thanks and downed most of it.

"What happened?" He asked.  
"I had flashbacks," I muttered. Thinking about them now made tears roll down my cheeks. He put his hand on my shoulder and hesitated as if asking for permission. I nodded and he hugged me gently  
"Don't tread on eggshells. If I don't want you to do something you'll know," I muttered through my tears. I felt a hand on my hair and jumped.

"It's just me," Rose's voice said softly. Making me relax. "We've just spoken to Carlisle. He can't get out of work but says to go home and Esme's waiting," She explained stroking my hair.

"No. I'm fine. We don't have-" But she cut me off.

"We're going home Bella. If you go back in to class now they'll send you home or to the hospital," She said. I looked at Edward for help but he shook his head.

"We should go," He agreed. I glared at him and moved away.

"Fine we'll go," I said annoyed wincing slightly as my rib twinged.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked suddenly.

"She's in pain," Jasper said. "Take these," He said pressing two more white tablets into my hand.

I took the tablets and swallowed more of the water Edward gave me and winced.

"C'mon, let's go now," Rosalie said. She put her arm around my waist and was about to pick me up.

"Rose wait," Emmett said. "You can't pick her up here,"

She swore softly under her breath but nodded. Emmett stepped forward and I nodded telling him it was okay to pick me up and he scooped me into his arms. I flinched slightly but I felt myself calm down and Jasper gave me a small smile. I was carried through the parking lot and gently put in the front seat of Edwards car. I winced again.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw it was Jasper's, I instantly felt calmer and smiled.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem," He replied. Edward got in and we reached the Cullens house in five minutes. My door was opened and I muttered a thanks not looking who it was. I jogged up the steps and pushed open the front door. Running up the other stairs and past Esme.

"Bella? What's wrong?" She asked. I just kept running until I reached my door. Where I slammed it behind me. I slid down to the floor knowing if I were leaning against the door they couldn't get in without hurting me. Tears ran down my face and I sobbed the memories running through my mind. Every time someone touched me when I said no, every time some ones slapped, punched, kicked or bitten me. Every name I've been called every time I've been raped. I sat there, sobbing and crying clutching my fractured rib as it hurt. There was several knocks at the door...Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Edward even Emmett came. But I ignored them all. I heard a car pull up and shuddered more tears falling. __Your with the Cullens. Charlie can't get you here. Your safe. __I kept repeating again and again in my head. I heard movement outside my door and someone knocked again.

"Bella? Bella, Carlisle wants to talk to you," Rosalie said softly. I could hear the hurt in her voice. I didn't respond but more tears fell. I heard a lock click and a gentle breeze hit me. I spun round to see Carlisle had opened my window/door from the outside. He moved closer to me and sat on the floor a slight gap between us.

"The others have gone hunting," He said. "Jasper and Esme are still here though. They hunted last night," He told me and I nodded, trying to wipe the tears away but more fell.

"What happened today Bella?" He asked softly.

"I had flashbacks," I muttered quietly.

"And?" He pressed.

"And another panic attack," I admitted.

"Do you know what triggered it?" He asked. I nodded. "What triggered it?"

"Mike Newton," I said. "He had hold of me and tried to put his hand up my shirt," He held out his hand and I slowly took it. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders like a father would his daughter. I didn't move for a minute. This was new for me. A father. Carlisle was more of a father to me in the last few days than Charlie had ever been. I leant my head on his shoulder and I saw in the reflection of the window he was smiling.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"For what?" He asked, gently stroking my hair.

"For ignoring everyone, for not coming out, for causing you all to worry," I muttered.

"You couldn't have come out even if you wanted to. According to Jasper he said you didn't even know where you were. Don't look so worried, it's normal. Trauma. We've all been there at some point. It's not your fault in any way," He promised and I smiled. "But Bella..." He said his voice serious but still kind. "I want you to talk to someone. Me, Jasper or someone at the hospital. It will make you feel better, stop the flashbacks," He said and I shook my head pulling away but he didn't let go of my hand.

"No, no, no, no," I chanted shaking my head.

"Bella. Listen to me. I want you to think about it. I'm going back to work and that's all I'm asking you to do. Stay here and think about it. If you really don't want to then we'll find another way but I and Rosalie agrees that it will help make you better," He said. "I've got to get back to work now," He lifted me up placing me on my bed and kissed my forehead gently before walking out the room. I heard the car leave minutes later and I knew it was just me Jasper and Esme now. I took a deep breath and walked over to the door/window with shaky legs. I looked down to see a drop and I looked up to see I wasn't that far from the roof. Trellis was a little way away and if I could get there maybe I'd have somewhere I'd be undisturbed. I tiptoed along the ledge and grabbed the wooden trellis it wasn't going to move with my weight and I smiled. Climbing up I reached the top, the wind blowing through my hair I smiled looking down at the sharp drop below...

****Jasper's Point of View.****

Carlisle left and I was worried. I was worried because Esme was worried and because of Bella. Her emotions were so mixed up I doubt she even knows what she's thinking. I heard her sniff and soft footsteps across the floor so she was stood in front of the window. Then a strange noise that I barley heard and don't think Esme did. It sounded like the soul of boots on the edge of wood. But the flooring in Bella's room wasn't real wood and you'd hear the heel.

"I'm going to see if I can talk to her," I finally said. Esme nodded and smiled.

"Good luck," She said softly. "I won't listen, it'll just be between you two," She said and I smiled in thanks. I ran at Vampire speed up the stairs and knocked on Bella's door as I heard music go on in the kitchen.

"Bella?" I called. No reply. Her heartbeat was there but higher up. I opened the door to find the room empty and the glass patio door open. I ran over and looked down. Nothing. I then looked up I saw her climb up on the roof and I looked around confused. __How did she get up there without breaking her neck? __I listened and heard her walk across the roof and I jumped up silently.

She was sitting looking over at the front of the house her feet hanging over the edge. Strong feelings of betrayal coming off of her. I lent against the railing watching her curiously yet alert.

I could smell the salty tears she was crying and then she whispered so quietly I nearly didn't hear her over the wind.

"__They don't know a thing about me,"__

* * *

**__Those two songs were 'Too Beautiful by He Is We' and 'Because of You by Kelly Clarkson' Both of which are very good songs and I don't own! So deffinatly check them out! :)  
__**

**__Lemme know what you think? __**


	10. Talking and Maybes

_**I like this chapter. It has to be my favourite so far. Some Jasper and Bella's Point of View coming up and an awesome big brother! :)  
**_

_**Just to make clear the relashionships Bella has with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice is all siblings. Carlisle and Esme will have a parental relashionship thats all!  
**_

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness**

****10\. Talking and Maybes****

****Bella's Point of View****  
A therapist, Jasper or Carlisle. What good would they do? Tell me it all just takes time. I scoffed to myself through my tears...  
__"They don't know a thing about me,"__ I whispered quietly. Sitting on the edge of the Cullens roof with my legs hanging over the side looking down the drive.  
"I'm hurt you think so little of me sweetheart," I southern voice said. I jumped and my head snapped round so I could see Jasper stood leaning against the railings.  
"Jasper," I gasped instantly feeling bad. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean-" I was cut off by his smirk.  
"I know what you meant. I'm just teasing," he moved forward and sat next to me as he spoke. His legs hanging down next to mine. "Rosalie and Carlisle just want you to get better. We all do," he said, his southern accent soft.  
"I know," I just about whispered.  
"But you think that talking to somebody isn't going to help. It'll just make you have more flashbacks," He said and I looked away through the woods. He was right. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged slightly. "Why?" He asked.  
"Nobody has ever had an interest before so I gave up trying to tell someone. I just got called a liar and beaten more. So I turned away from everyone. In Phoenix more so. There wasn't anyone at school that would talk to me and nobody at __home__," I put quote marks around home. Them houses weren't home. "I was as fine as I'd get. Only speak when spoken directly to. Until I came back here and met you guys. The kids around here knew I was a freak so didn't waste their precious time with me but then there's the Cullens. The mysterious adopted siblings who just glares at anyone they don't live with, they wanted to talk to me. I was confused, and it pushed me back even more," I found myself telling him quietly.  
"You were scared," He said quietly and I nodded. It was true.  
****Jasper's Point of View****  
I looked at her sadly as she spoke. The emotions I was getting were confusion, fear and hope. Which made me happier, she felt a little bit of hope and that was all she needed with a little bit of courage.  
"Nobody has ever had an interest before so I gave up trying to tell someone. I just got called a liar and beaten more. So I turned away from everyone. In Phoenix more so. There wasn't anyone at school that would talk to me and nobody at __home__," She put air quotes around the word home and I didn't blame her. "I was as fine as I'd get. Only speak when spoken directly to. Until I came back here and met you guys. The kids around here knew I was a freak so didn't waste their precious time with me but then there's the Cullens. The mysterious adopted siblings who just glares at anyone they don't live with, they wanted to talk to me. I was confused, and it pushed me back even more," She said quietly, barley above a whisper and it made sense.  
"You were scared," I pointed out and she gave a sad smile, nodding slightly.  
"Who wouldn't be? I was called gods knows what in Phoenix, then came here and I was beaten and raped by my father and men I didn't even know. My mother and step-father, hit and kicked. Therefore I don't trust people very well," She snapped harsher then I felt her regret. "Sorry," She mumbled.  
"Don't apologise...Can I give you some advice?" I asked. I would whatever she said but, I thought it best to ask. She nodded, looking at me confused.  
"One. Trust someone until they give you a reason not to. If they give you that reason fine, but until then, however hard it may be. Try and trust them as much as you can," I said. Knowing Carlisle had said something similar to her earlier. "Two... talk to someone, it doesn't have or Carlisle. We won't be offended. You can go see somebody and then never have to talk to them again," I said. She shook her head.  
"I don't have the money for that," She said looking away from me.  
"Come on Bella. Your family now. You won't pay for a thing," I said. I heard her heart beat faster. She really thought we wouldn't want her here and didn't know weather to believe me or not but she turned back to look at me.  
"I can't ask you to do that. You've already done to much for me," She said shaking her head.  
"Your not asking. We're offering," I said. I could tell by the way she bit her lip and looked out at the drive. She was considering it.  
"Alright," She nodded and I grinned. "I'll talk to someone. I've got nothing to lose so I'll talk to someone,"  
"There is always something to lose," I told her, she just shrugged. "Who will you talk to?"  
"You," She said which surprised me slightly but I smiled and nodded. "It means I don't have to go to the hospital," She said. I reached out and hugged her gently. Standing up her still in my arms.  
She started to panic.  
"Jasper, what are you doing?" She asked wide eyed.  
"How else are you going to get down?" I asked. She looked around and bit her lip.  
"I - er-" She muttered a mixture of fear, confusion filling her. I chuckled and stepped on the edge of the roof.  
"If you kill me, Rosalie and Alice will kill you," She muttered,  
"From where I'm standing I think they would all kill me not just Ali and Rose. Especially Edward," I said.  
"What do you mean especially Edward?" She asked confused.  
"I'm an Empath Bella, I know what your both feeling around each other. It's like lovesick teenagers...there again that is what you are. Now close your eyes and hold tight," I instructed. Her eyes snapped shut as I grinned and stepped over the edge. She screamed. I landed on my feet with a slight thud. She opened her eyes and looked around amazed. I just laughed and set her on her feet which shook slightly. I sent her waves of calm and she smiled appreciatively.  
"Jasper what's going on?" Esme asked rushing out of the house as fast as she could worry filling her.  
"Just helping Bella here get off the roof," I shrugged with an innocent smile.  
"What were you doing on the roof?" She asked narrowing her eyes suspicion filling her. I tried to send her calming waved but she glared at me, making me hold up my hands in surrender.  
"Talking," We both replied.__ Now we looked guilty of something.__ She looked at us suspiciously but was distracted as Emmett's Jeep and Edward's car's came down the road and parked. I wiped Bella's tear tracks away and she smiled gratefully and I nodded slightly.  
"Bella!" Alice said brightly. Suprised at seeing her out of her room.  
"Hey guys. I'm sorry about earlier. I was being stupid and-"  
"And couldn't help it," I said over whatever she was saying and she gave an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry," She mumbled again and I shook my head slightly. That was going to take ages to get her out of that habit. Rosalie moved forward and hugged her tightly showing her it was okay and Alice rubbed her arm gently.  
"Why are you all out here?" Emmett asked.  
"Why were you on the roof?" Edward asked sharply before I could answer.  
"We're out here because I just helped Bella off the roof," I explained.  
"What were you doing on the roof...no how did you even get on the roof?" Rose asked her hands on Bella's shoulder. Worry filling her and I realised what they all must have thought. Bella must have realised it to because she gasped shaking her head.  
"No. No! Gods no. I wasn't going to jump. I went up there for some air to think, and I climbed up there," She explained.  
"We were talking," I said. "Then I jumped off the roof," I felt Edward in my mind replaying the conversation we had. (Apart from right before we jumped) and he grinned. He hugged Bella gently she panicked slightly only for my to quickly calm her again.  
"Good. I'm happy for you," He said making everyone else confused.  
"Why are you happy for her?" Emmett asked.  
"I'm going to talk to Jasper," Bella said quietly, everyone understood what she meant and grinned. Emmett gave her one of his infamous bear hugs and she squealed slightly as she was spun around.  
Esme, Alice and Rosalie hugged her softer before Alice kissed me. I was taken by surprise but kissed her back. When she pulled away I looked at her confused.  
"Thank you for persuading her," She grinned, talking to fast for Bella to hear and I nodded.  
"How could I not. She is my little sister after all," I said.  
__Edward. What me and Bella talk about needs to stay between us though. I'll tell Alice the same.__ I thought and Edward nodded.  
__I wouldn't try and find out what she says. She can tell us all in her own time.__ The message of Edwards voice said in my head.  
**B******ella's Point of View.****  
When Carlisle came home I apologised and thanked him. Telling him what I'd decided with Jasper and he smiled proudly and hugged me kissing the top of my forehead again.  
I went to bed later on and while waiting for sleep to come I smiled to myself.  
__Maybe I could get better. With time and help. Maybe I could do this!__

* * *

**__Good? Yes? I hope so. Please let me know!  
__**

**__And don't forget to check out my facebook page! __**


	11. The Strange Word, family!

_**A few different POV's in this chapter with a little bit of Rose!  
**_

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness**

****11\. The Strange Word Family****

****Bella's Point of View****

I woke up screaming in the middle of the night everyone there instantly to comfort me. Rosalie hugged me and I felt Jasper try to calm me, after nearly half an hour they managed to calm me down and Esme made me a hot chocolate. I leant my head on Rosalie's shoulder as she gently stroked my hair.  
"It's half past four," Esme said looking at her watch. I wiped my eyes on the side of my hand as Carlisle handed me two pain killers which I swallowed quickly. With the emotions Jasper was sending me and the pain killers mixed together I felt better pretty quickly. I yawned slightly.  
"Awww. Does the human need more sleep?" Emmett teased and I blushed.  
"No," I mumbled with a small grin. "If I go back to sleep now I'll feel really bad when I wake up," I groaned and Emmett laughed.  
"C'mon. Shower Bella so we can get you ready for school," Alice said pulling me off the bed.  
"Really Alice?" I groaned.  
"Yes!" She said brightly.  
"I take it back Emmett. I want more sleep," I moaned.  
"Sorry Bells! I'm not stupid enough to say no to Alice!" He called through his laughter. I climbed in the shower and winced as usual as the way to hot water hit my bruises and healing cuts, I hissed in pain slightly as I scrubbed away the feeling I got from the dream.  
"Bella? Are you alright in there? You've been in there for nearly an hour," Rosalie called through the door. I took a deep breath.  
"I'm coming. I'm fine," I said cursing as my voice broke half way through fine.  
I got out the shower and dried myself off. My skin scarlet from the water temperature. The towel wrapped around me I walked back into my bedroom.  
"Bella!" Alice gasped taking my hot arm in her cold one.  
"The water was a little hotter than I thought," I lied quietly and I could tell from their faces neither believed me. But they never said anything.  
"There's some clothes on your bed go get dressed and we'll do your hair and make up," She instructed. I gave a small smile and nodded. Walking over to the bed I dressed in a white short-sleeved shirt and dark slightly faded blue jeans and brown plaited belt. With black socks and knee-high brown boots. I sat on the dressing stool as they worked on my hair. Rosalie braided it up the same as she had done before and Alice covered the slowly fading bruises on my face and neck. They slid brown bangles on my wrists and a new matching watch and I smiled. It was amazing what they could do. I slid my arms into a brown leather jacket and Rosalie wrapped a brown scarf round my neck gently. ****[PICTURE]****  
"Good?" Alice asked.  
"Perfect," I nodded with a grin. She smiled happily and handed me a brown bag and declared me ready to go. I walked down the stairs careful not to fall again and into the kitchen where Esme's home cooked pancakes were cooked waiting.  
"Bella there is a couple of people wanting to see you later," Carlisle said coming into the kitchen.  
"Who?" I asked confused.  
"Your lawyer and someone from Children's services," he said. Nerves filled me but I nodded silently.  
"The lawyer is going to talk about the court and trial. Take your statement and everything and whoever comes from Children's services will make sure you're getting everything you need," Esme explained and I nodded again.  
"We'll be here Bella, the entire time if you want us to," Rosalie said putting a comforting hand on my arm.  
"Besides if anything goes badly I'll see it before it happens and stop it," Alice said and a small smile flicked across my face.  
"Thanks," I said barely above a whisper and they all nodded.  
"It's our pleasure," Esme smiled.  
"We're not going anywhere until you say otherwise," Edward assured me while looking at the food I was eating like it was the most disgusting thing ever.  
"Why are you staring at my food like that?" I asked, changing the subject entirely.  
"Because to us food and drinks taste vial and it smells...disgusting," He said.  
"It's really nice," I said shaking my head. Finishing the last pancake and downing the glass of water.  
"I'll take your word for it," He muttered. We left the house and I must have been sending Jasper crazy with how nervous I was. I didn't want a repeat of yesterday. I didn't want Mike Newton anywhere near me and I defiantly didn't want to hear the whispers going around.  
I felt Jasper trying to calm me down and I was grateful but it didn't seem to work very well. When we pulled up everyone was staring again and I groaned.  
"You'll get used to it," Edward assured me as he opened my door and helped me out.  
"I don't want to be used to it. I want them to mind their own business," I muttered irritated.  
"You should know that's never going to happen," Rosalie said and I snorted. Everyone here knew what you were doing and who you were with 24/7 it was creepy as hell.  
We stood outside the cars talking about random stuff and Edward was moaning about what people were thinking and Jasper looked awful getting everyone's emotions at once.  
"It's going to be fine Bella. We won't leave your side," He assured me with his arm around me in a one-armed hug. Emmett taking the other side.  
"They won't come anywhere near you," He grinned with a wink and I laughed.  
"Remember head up and don't listen," Rosalie said and I grinned.  
"Thanks guys," I said, they all just grinned back. The bell rang and we walked inside. I was still between Jasper and Emmett as we walked to my locker. I pulled out my books for the day and I had to wait while Rose and Alice said goodbye to Jasper and Emmett for the next hour. I stood against the lockers next to Edward who looked even more put out.  
"At least you don't have to hear what they're thinking," He said and I shuddered at the thought. When they finally pulled away I called out a goodbye and walked between Rose and Alice to homeroom. I could feel I was being watched walking through the halls and I glanced around nervously. When Alice asked if I was okay I just shook the feeling away.  
We walked into homeroom and I could hear the whispers going around.  
"I heard she's staying at the Cullens now that she's sleeping with Edward," One girl whispered and I tried to block it out.  
"How comes she gets to go out with Edward when he won't even look at me," Another said annoyed.  
"I dunno. I'd go out with her though," A guy I didn't know said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Ignore them Bella," Rosalie said quietly and I nodded, shutting them out of my head. Focusing on what Alice was saying. Though it seemed to be one side of a conversation.  
"Who's she talking to?" I asked Rose.  
"Edward. He put the messages in her head or she can see him say it before he does. She could just think it but I think she's trying to keep him out of her mind hence the talking," She explained watching Alice mutter to herself.  
"Yes I know about the rumors. I do have ears Edward...What do you want me to do?" She asked irritated. Then rolled her eyes.  
"But isn't Edward the other side of the school?" I asked confused.  
"Vampire hearing," Rose said tapping her ear.  
"You can hear what he's saying the other side of the school with all the crap everyone else is talking in between?" I asked amazed and she grinned.  
"Yeah," She said and I looked shocked slightly. She grinned.  
Me and Rose walked to English watching as Jasper and Alice walked away. The only two lessons I had at the same time each day were English and Biology. Pretty simple.  
I walked into English and Mrs Peters told us to take a seat. Rosalie seemed to be writing something as I stood in the doorway, refusing to move when I looked at the smirk on Newton's face.  
"Is there a problem Miss Swan?" She asked. I hesitated.  
"Yes," I replied.  
"Would you care to share it with everybody?" Mrs Peters asked.  
"No but I have this. Bella's new legal guardian isn't happy with your seating arrangement," Rosalie said handing her a letter. I'm sure it was the same piece of paper she'd just been writing on. Rose winked at me as Mrs Peters read it.  
"Mr Newton swap with Miss Hale," She snapped and Rose smiled moving into the seat at the back of the class and I slid into seat next to her.  
****Rosalie's Point of View.****  
__To whom it may concern.__  
__As Bella Swan's new legal guardian I've heard she is having trouble settling in. Mike Newton has been harrasing her and she needs support from someone she trusts at all times.__  
__Signed__  
__Doctor C Cullen__  
I wrote. Feeling slightly guilty. Knowing neither he nor Esme would be happy if they knew I forged a note.  
"If any of you breathe a word I will rip you to shreds. This is for Bella," I said to fast for a human to hear.  
"We know. Therefor aren't going to say a word," Edward said which took me slightly surprised at his response.  
I gave Mrs Peters the note and I couldn't read her facial expression but she called for me to switch places with Mike and I could see the relief on Bella's face as she sat next to me.  
"That note wasn't really from Carlisle was it?" She asked and I shook my head slightly.  
"No. But if he knew about Newton he'd do a lot more than write a note. Esme too," I said and a ghost of a smile flicked across her face.  
"Thanks," She said and I nodded.  
"No problem. Just don't tell them I forged a note from Carlisle," I said.  
"I won't...Is Carlisle and Esme really my legal guardians?" She asked hesitantly.  
"Only temporarily. After tonight it might be permanent. They want to foster or adopt you. But they aren't going to make you do anything you don't want," I said and she looked shocked but smiled.  
"I'd have a family," she said wistfully. I smiled and nodded.  
"A family who love, cares and would do anything for you," I told her truthfully and she smiled. Thinking about it.  
"I'd like that," She mumbled.  
"So you'd like to be adopted or fostered?" I asked carefully.  
"Maybe. I don't know. It's strange. Everyone is so nice to me and I don't know what to do or how to take it," She said truthfully and I understood. I'd always grown up in a loving family but then one night ruined my life and I didn't know anything about a loving family anymore.  
"I know. It won't be easy Bella. But we all think you can do it. You just need a little time and help. You've got it as much as you need. Jasper meant what he said about talking to him and Carlisle meant what he said. Any time of the night or day any of us are here to listen and talk to you Bella. Go see Emmett if you want cheering up, talk to Jasper just for the sake of talking, go talk music with Edward, fashion with Alice, design with Esme and Carlisle and me with anything else," I told her rubbing her arm gently. She thought about it for a second before abruptly hugging me. I was slightly surprised but hugged her back.  
"Bell rings in five, four, three, two, one," I heard Alice's voice say and the bell rung. I walked with Bella to History where she went inside with Jasper after saying a quick goodbye.  
I was happy for her that she wanted to be a part of this family and I knew the others heard that but I was sad that the thought of a family scared her.  
****Jasper's Point of View.****  
Rosalie and Bella walked down the corridor towards me. Rose felt happy and sad at the same time which normally meant something was troubling her. Bella felt cautious of everything around her and then she felt something that made me smile. Hope.  
"Hey," She said when they got to the door.  
"Hi," I replied. She knew we'd all heard that conversation between her and Rose.  
"See you at lunch and don't worry, we'll get your food," Rose told Bella and she smiled.  
"Thanks and see you later," Bella replied before walking into the classroom. Rose gave me a pointed look that clearly said talk to her and I nodded following my new little sister into class.  
****Bella's Point of View****  
I walked into class in front of Jasper sitting at the back and he slid in to the seat next to me and I could hear everyone whispering again.  
"Why does everyone think I'm going out with Edward?" I asked quietly.  
"Because you've just moved in with us, he's the only one single and you got here in his car. Not to mention the way you look at each other," Jasper said with a slight smirk.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded quietly.  
"Okay...the way Edward stares at you most of the time and the way you glance at him," He said with a small chuckle and I was pretty sure Emmett was laughing where ever he was.  
"I'm seriously not about to start dating Edward or anybody," I said and he nodded.  
"I know and Edward knows. The kids here don't know that though. They all just like having something to whisper about," He said and I nodded. "Edward will wait though. He has done for the past 100 years, he'll wait another month or however long it takes," He added and I looked at him like he was crazy, making him chuckle.  
Okay so Edward was pretty hot, cared about me, wouldn't hurt me, single. I listed these things in my head but then mentally shook myself. I'm not dating anytime soon. I reminded myself.  
"Do you know if Alice has seen what's going to happen later?" I asked quietly.  
"She says she's seen the meeting with the lawyer but because you don't know what you want to do then she can't see the other one," He told me. I bit my lip and nodded. "Don't be so nervous. It's going to be fine. If you think we're going to let something happen, you need to think again," He said placing a comforting hand on my arm and I smiled.  
"I know. Sorry -" I was about to start rambling about something but he cut me off.  
"Don't apologise," He reminded me and I just nodded. The rest of History passed quickly as Jasper practically gave me the answers to all these questions (not that we'd tell Esme that). The bell rung and I told him I'd catch him up. It took a minute but he finally nodded and walked off though I knew they were all listening to me, making sure I wasn't in some kind of trouble. I stopped at my locker dumping my English and History books and walking to the canteen. I kept my head high ignoring the whispers and I could picture Rose grinning next to me. I walked in the Canteen and spotted everyone instantly. Sitting in their usual seat next to the window.  
Alice and Edward looked up when I came in and smiled. Jasper was sitting backwards on his chair next to an empty space and Alice who had one hand on his arm the other on his shoulder. Then Emmett who was listening to something Jasper was saying while Picking at his food. Rosalie was inspecting an apple while staring annoyed at Edward who was next to her.  
I walked over and Edward rolled his eyes at whatever Rose said. I sat down between Jasper and Edward.  
"I would have waited while you gone to your locker ya know," Jasper said and I smiled sheepishly.  
"Is it bad to want five minutes to myself. Besides, I know you all were listening so if something had happened you'd have been there instantly," I said and he shrugged.  
"How do you eat this stuff Bella? It smells repulsive," Emmett said poking at the sandwich on his plate.  
"It's easy. You put it in your mouth, chew and then swallow. Then repeat," I said with a grin and he grinned back through his annoyed look. I hadn't been sarcastic in years and not been dodging a punch. When they did nothing but grin I relaxed.  
"Well you're welcome to it all," He said pushing his tray towards me, everyone else following suit.  
I ate the fries off Edwards plate and the salad of Rosalie's. One of the sandwiches of Emmett's, Alice's chocolate and I drunk Jaspers can of 7up.  
They all looked at me like I was crazy.  
"What?" I asked and they shook their heads.  
"Bella..." Alice said tentatively. I looked up at her. "You know Rosalie meant what she said earlier. We do really want you as part of this family properly in whatever way your comfortable with," She said and I'm not entirely sure they knew how much that touched me. Well Jasper might.  
I just grinned knowing if I tried to say anything I'd probably cry.  
"Family," I whispered, the word sounding strange to me. They all nodded and I grinned brighter. "Thank you,"  
__Family was a new thing for me. But as much as it terrified me I knew I could find family with the Cullens.__

* * *

**__So Bella might get a family! It'll take time but we'll see!  
__**

**__Tell me what ya think and check out my facebook page! :)__**


	12. Fainting, PTSD and Family Isn't Blood!

****Chapter 12 has arrived! A little bit of drama!  
****

* * *

****Rising From The Darkness****

****12\. Fainting, PTSD and Family Isn't Blood****

****Bella's Point of View!****

"The bell is going to ring in twenty seconds," Alice said as we were stood back outside by the cars. "Edward don't forget to skip Bio," She said and my head snapped around.  
"Why are you skipping Bio?" I asked with wide eyes.  
"Your doing blood testing," Alice said. I nodded. I was going to be alone in Biology with blood. Brilliant!  
"You'll be fine. Emmett is just across the hall. If you need anything just say so and he'll come and get you," Jasper assured me, having felt the fear of walking into class alone.  
"But surely Emmett would be tempted by the blood?" I half asked confused.  
"He has the most control over all of us," Edward assured me and I nodded. I never heard the bell ring but with their weird Vampire hearing they must have done as we all started walking inside. Except Edward who stayed sitting in his car. I walked with Emmett to the Science block and I watched as he walked into Chemistry before I walked into the class.  
I sat in Edwards usual seat which was further away from anyone and put my bag on the seat next to me. Listening to Mr Banner ramble on about how to do the blood testing.  
Thankfully nobody sat next to me but I knew everyone kept glancing at me, wondering where Edward was and why I looked so nervous.  
Mr Banner did an example and as soon as I smelt the coppery smell I felt slightly sick. People around me started pricking their fingers and waving their hands around and things slipped in and out of focus. Everything was spinning and black spots appeared in front of my blurry eyes and I slipped off the stool.  
"Isabella?" I heard Mr Banner say. I felt people around me. "Theres always one...Well someone take her to the nurses office," He said tiredly.  
"I'll do it," A voice I recognised said. I felt myself being lifted and my arm was slung over his neck and I shuddered, feeling I couldn't breathe as his and was on my waist.  
"Em-," I muttered half out of it. "Emmett," I whispered barley conscious. Newton half carried me, half dragged me out of the class and one of his hand wandered under the bottom of my shirt while the other wandered over my body.  
"Oi Newton!" A loud voice snapped. "I'll take her from here!" Emmett said loudly.  
"Says who?" Newton replied.  
"Me. She's my little sister," He snapped and for a second my eyes came back in focus and I smiled slightly. I tensed again when I felt Newtons hand stroke my waist, digging his nails in slightly. "And I suggest you take your hands off of her," He growled. I felt Mike let go of me and I felt to the floor whimpering as I hit the ground and he walked away.  
****Emmett's Point of View.****  
I glared at Newton as much as I could. He moved Bella's arm from around his neck and dropped her to the floor making her whimper. As he started to walk away, I rushed to Bella's side. Where I could see her eyes going in and out of focus.  
"Bella? What happened? Can you open your eyes?" I asked, my cold hand on her cheek hoping the temperature change would startle her awake.  
"Emmett," She murmured.  
"I'm right here Bella," I assured her.  
"I don't like blood, or Mike Newton," she said. Her brown eyes opened slightly.  
"You passed out at the sight of blood?" I asked. __How did she cope with years of abuse if she passed out at the sight of blood.__ But she shook her head.  
"The smell," She muttered.  
"You can smell blood?" I asked her.__ I didn't think humans could do that.__  
__'They shouldn't be able to. Bring her to the Canteen,'__ Edward said in my head.  
"Mmhh," She hummed in response her eyes rolling back in her head slightly.  
"Bella keep your eyes open," I said and she nodded. Them opening for a split second before closing them again. I rolled my eyes and moved her gently so I could pick her up. She tensed as my arm went under her knees.  
"It's just me Bella. I'm not going to hurt you," I assured her and she nodded relaxing ever so slightly. She was so light and small. I mean I know humans would seem light to me but this was crazily light. I carried her into the canteen where Edward was waiting and I knew he couldn't go near the science block with the blood.  
"Bella?" He asked worriedly moving forward as I sat her on the table. My hand on her back keeping her up right. She opened her eyes and smiled slightly her eyes opened and she looked around.  
"Edward?" She asked confused.  
"Yeah," He chuckled and I grinned.  
"C'mon. We'll take you to the nurses office and we can go home," I said.  
"No," She tried to protest.  
"Bella, you really want to go back to class like this?" Edward asked. She rubbed the back of her head, pulling the hair grips out making two long braids fall down her back and she swiftly pulled her hair free from the bands shaking her head and running her hand through her hip length hair making it fall into a side parting over her right shoulder.  
She gave us a weak glare but nodded.  
"Fine, I'll go, but seriously I'm fine," She huffed. She stood up and stumbled slightly. Me and Edward both caught her arms before she hit the floor.  
"Fine? Really?" I asked and she glared, standing back up.  
"I'm a klutz. I thought everyone knew that," she muttered. She walked carefully across the canteen I could see her concentrating on each step making sure she didn't fall over.  
__"Is she alright?"__ Rose asked from the other side of the school.  
"She'll be fine, babe. We're taking her to the Nurses office. Take her home," I replied.  
__"We can't all leave at once,"__ Jasper said quietly.  
__"Bella will be fine with just you two of you. I promise,"__ Alice said. I looked over to Edward who nodded.  
"Am I missing something?" Bella asked. Looking between us with raised eyebrows.  
"Erm no. We're going to take you home, phoning Esme on the way and the others are going to catch us up," Edward said. "Is that alright?" She bit her lip and nodded. I grinned. She trusted us a little bit and that was more than we expected.  
We walked to the nurses office and I held her arm and winked.  
"Make yourself look really out of it and stumble a bit," I whispered as Edward opened the door and started talking to the nurse.  
"Bring her in and sit her down," I lead Bella in and she stumbled slightly. Her hair falling in her face. I lifted her onto the bed/table while her pulse and blood pressure was taken. Edward started phoning Carlisle.  
"__Doctor Cullen,"__ Carlisle said. __Why did he not phone his mobile.__  
"Carlisle. It's Edward. Bella collapsed in Biology. We're in the nurses office now," Edward replied. Bella looked up hearing Carlisle's name she looked up and groaned slightly.  
__"What happened?"__ Carlisle asked, concern filled his voice.  
"I don't know. I wasn't there. Emmett heard she collapsed and bought met me half way to the nurses office," Edward said.  
__"Okay. Let me talk to the school nurse. I'll get you three out of there," __Carlisle said.  
"Alright. Hang on a sec." Edward said pulling the phone away from his ear. "Er ma'am. It's Carlisle Cullen. He'd like to speak to you as Bella is now in his care," Edward explained. She suddenly looked very flustered but nodded taking the phone.  
Edward grinned at Bella as we listened to the conversation.  
"Hello, Doctor Cullen," The nurse said, her voice said slightly higher.  
__"Hello. As you may know, I'm Bella's legal guardian and I'm looking over her medical reports now. There's been no history of feinting or collapsing before. I'd like Edward and Emmett to bring her home so I can check her over...making sure everything is okay,"__ Carlisle said.  
"Of course! I'll sign them out of school. They can leave at once," She replied and Bella smiled, apparently not knowing Carlisle wanted to do some medical tests on her.  
__"Thank you, goodbye,"__ Carlisle said.  
"Goodbye Doctor Cullen," she said, handing the phone back to Edward who slid it into his pocket.  
"You three are to go home at once. Doctor Cullen is incredibly worried," She said. Bella stood up and stumbled slightly as she went to pick up her bag. Edward steadied her and I picked up her bag, the long strap wrapped around my hand.  
We walked out to the car and although Bella insisted she was fine every time Edward let go she nearly met the floor. I'm certain if it weren't for Vampire speed she would have. Edward helped her into the front seat of her car where she leant her head back and closed her eyes.  
I got in behind her and Edward drove off quickly.  
"Em call Esme. I doubt Carlisle has had a chance," Edward said and I nodded. Pulling out my cell I dialed the home number.  
__"Hello?"__ Esme asked.  
"Hi," I said knowing if I continued she'd talk over me.  
"__Emmett. What are you doing? You should be in class! Has something happened?__" She asked. Her voice going from annoyed to worried.  
"Er. Yeah. Bella sort of fainted. We're on are way home and so is Carlisle. No we didn't just leave, Carlisle spoke to the school," I told her before she could ask.  
"__Is Bella okay?"__ She asked worried.  
"She'll be fine. She said something about she doesn't like the smell of blood," I said. That still didn't make sense, but maybe Carlisle will know.  
"Bella are you asleep?" Edward asked looking over at her. Who apart from breathing hadn't moved.  
"No. I'm awake. Emmett, tell Esme I'm fine and she doesn't need to worry," She muttered.  
__"She doesn't sound fine,"__ Esme stated having hear her.  
"We're twenty seconds away!" Edward said. Esme hung up and the house came into view. Edward parked outside and ran round the car opening Bella's door.  
She opened her eyes. Edward helped her out of the car but pulled away from him annoyed. I climbed out the car her bag still in hand and noticed Carlisle's car had pulled up behind us.  
"Seriously. I'm fine, I've just got a headache," She said. But as she pulled away you could see it in her eyes that things were spinning and she hit the floor before we could reach her.  
B****ella's Point of View.****  
As I pulled away from Edward everything started spinning. I tried to step forward but my legs gave way and I hit the floor again. Groaning as I hit my already bruised body again.  
"Bella?!" I heard four worried voices say and I tried to sit up only for things to spin again. Vision flashing through my mind.  
__"Why can't you ever do anything right?!" Renee screamed slapping me across the face for the first time.__  
__"You've been such a good girl. I'll give you a little prize!" Charlie sneered before raping me for the first time.__  
"Bella?" A soft voice said and my eyes came back into focus and my terrified eyes met Carlisle's worried ones. He was holding my arm gently.  
I looked around and I was still sitting on the drive.  
"It wasn't real. Just a memory," I muttered and the three guys looked at me confused but Esme knelt next to me and stroked my hair back gently an understanding look on her face as she nodded.  
"Just a memory Bella. It's over now," She assured me and with wide eyes I nodded.  
"Let's get you inside. We'll find out what's going on," Carlisle said. He searched my face for permission to help me and I nodded slightly. Not understanding completely what was going on. He took my hands, careful of the one still in a cast and helped me to my feet, Esme's hands were on my waist stopping me falling again. She helped me inside and up to my room where I collapsed back on the bed staring at the ceiling not understanding. Just wanting to sleep. Esme sat next to me and took the scarf off and sat me up. Sliding my arms out of my jacket, putting them on a chair. Before pulling my boots off.  
Carlisle bought in some medical stuff and I groaned. __I'd rather be in Trig now!__

* * *

__**That's the chapter...well no it isn't that was going to be the end of the chapter then I deleted it and had to re write it and now I'm writing it again where this is no longer the end of the chapter! Make sense? Nope. Didn't think so! **__

* * *

****Bella's Point of View****

I lay on the bed as Carlisle took my pulse and blood pressure. I could hear he and Esme talking but if I said I was listening that'd be a lie.

I was thinking about everything. It was my fault I was in this position. If I'd have gone for help sooner. Been a better daughter or done something then this never would have happened. I might not have parents that hated me and used me as their personal punching bag__,__or I might have been in Foster care a long time ago.

I didn't even realise I was crying until Esme wiped her fingers gently across my cheek wiping the tears away.

"It's alright Bella," She said softly but I shook my head.

"No it's not. Things won't be alright. I'm always going to be the broken, screwed up girl who never had a proper life," I said my voice breaking and more tears falling.

"No you won't. You'll grow up and as the years past the nightmares will slowly stop and you'll learn to trust people again, you'll heal it will just take time," She assured me. I stared at her but didn't believe her. "I understand Bella I really do," She whispered gently. Her eyes filled with tears or venom or whatever it was.

"I was abused. Sexually, physically and mentally," She told me and I looked in shock. "Not by my father. By my husband. Back then my parents and family said it was nothing. A girl would often get a slap or two for speaking out of turn but he was different. Vicious even. He'd get drunk, beat me, rape me. I lived with it. Too scared to go to anyone knowing they wouldn't believe me. After the war he came back and it was worse because he was having flashbacks from then. The abuse got worse and I fell pregnant. I ran in fear of my baby's life. He found me dragged me home and hurt me again. So next time I ran away I did it properly. Not just to the next town I moved to the next state posing as a war widow. Became a teacher just like I'd always dreamed and had my baby eight months later. I had a little baby boy, he died two days later of lung fever. I was devastated. After years of pain from my husband and then I lost my son. I jumped off a cliff, tried to kill myself. Carlisle found me in the morgue and changed me.

"I thought nothing would be good again. But Carlisle and Edward helped me get better and then Rosalie and Emmett. Time passed and I got better. I promise Bella things will get better for you aswell," She said, softly stroking my cheek. Tears rolled down my cheek. I reached out and hugged her tears rolling down my cheeks.

"It's not your fault," She whispered gently. I didn't say anything, because it was my fault as much as I denied it, it was my fault.

The door opened and Carlisle came in. I didn't even notice he'd left the room. I pulled away from Esme and he moved forward, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder. She gave a small smile.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked quietly.

"PTSD," He replied. "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," He clarified. I sighed leaning back on the pillows my eyes closed. __He fucked me up more than I thought.__ "It's not going to affect you forever. You'll get better. Like Esme said in time. Talk to Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, Edward...they've all had it," He said, I just nodded. I felt the bed dip slightly. "Bella, look at me," He said. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Let us help you," He said and I nodded. He smiled gently and hugged me, I tensed and cursed myself for doing so. Muttering an apology which he brushed off. He kissed the top of my head.

"It's all right," He said quietly and I nodded softly though I didn't believe him and I think he knew that. "Get some sleep until the others come home. I'm sure Rose will want to talk to you," He said. He put a white tablet on the beside table and nodded. "Peaceful sleep," He said and I nodded swallowing the tablet dry. Both Esme and Carlisle stayed next to me until I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I had a strange taste in my mouth and Rosalie was sitting at the end of my bed. She handed me a glass of cool water which I accepted with a smile.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine. I feel better for sleeping," I replied and she smiled. I looked at her and her eyes were darker than before.

"I need to go hunt. Are you going to be alright?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'll be fine. Go hunt," I said and she smiled. Giving me a gentle hug before walking from the room. I lay curled up on my side staring at the door as I heard whoever was leaving leave. There was a soft knock at the door and I hummed in response. The door opened and Jasper walked in. He shut the door and leant back on it, studying my tear-stained face and I stared at him with cautious eyes.

"Who's still here?" I asked, my voice sounded tired.

"Edward, you and me," He said. I nodded looking away. "This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault," He said. I just hummed a response. He moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed. I sat up, my back against the head-board my knees pulled up to my chest, refusing to look at him. "Bella look at me," He said gently. My eyes stayed firmly fixed on the bed though. "Bella," He pressed but I didn't move. I jumped slightly when I felt his cold fingers under my chin, lifting it. "Look at me," He repeated, this time his southern voice firmer. But Jasper didn't scare me, maybe he was changing my emotions. But I didn't think he was.

"PTSD," He said. "I had it after I met Alice. After I finished fighting. Everyone here helped me through it. The flashbacks stopped. I wasn't paranoid and I learnt that people were different. Not everyone wants to hurt and manipulate you," He said. He looked at me and I stared right back into his golden eyes.

"How?" He asked suddenly.

"How, What?" I asked totally confused.

"How is all this your fault?" He asked again.

"If I'd have gone to the hospital sooner it would have stopped. If I'd have been a better daughter my parents wouldn't have beaten and raped me. If I hadn't been so stupid and realised what they were doing to me was wrong," I said more tears streaming down my face. He wiped them away and hugged me gently.

"It's not your fault. You could never have known what was going to happen. If you keep thinking about all the what if's your never going to get better. Accept whats happened and it only makes you a stronger person," He said. I nodded into his chest.

"Why though Jasper?" I asked pulling away and looking up at him. Refusing to let the tears fall. "Why do my parents hate me?"

"Because they don't know how lucky they were. People would kill for a daughter like you and they through it away. Family isn't about blood Bella. Family is a group of people who except each other for who you are. No matter what you do they'll love and care for you no matter what," He said softly. "I never shared the same blood as anybody that lives in this house yet they're still all my family," He told me.

"I don't know what to do though. I'm terrified of everybody. I know nobody here is going to hurt me but when Emmett picked me up earlier I was terrified. I was in the car with just Emmett and Edward and I was terrified. I know your not going to hurt me but I don't trust people. I don't even know how to trust people!" I ranted and he didn't move or go to interrupt me.

"You trust Rose, and Alice. Even if you don't know you do. You must trust me or you wouldn't be in here now. You do trust people darlin' just at a different level. You trust Rose most then Ali. Then the rest of us in whatever order. But who is it you spent the most time with? Rosalie. So you'd know her and trust her more," He explained and it made sense. "I know how you feel Bella. I can feel what your feeling. Emotions you don't even know your feeling and I can feel trust in there...and you know what else I can feel?" He asked his hands on my shoulders. I just shook my head. "Hope. That bit of hope when you first sat with us at lunch. I can feel it more and more every time you go to sleep and wake up in the morning and it's getting stronger everyday," He said and I just stared at him. Not knowing what to do or say. His head turns to the side quickly.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"It seems one of our guests got here a little early," He said and I could hear Edward moving upstairs before appearing at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your social Worker," Edward said and my eyes widen in a mixture of shock and fear and I unconsciously grab Jaspers hand. __Shit!__

* * *

**__Good? I hope. I have just started another Twilight fiction which will be Jasper X Bella and I will be posting at some point today! :)__**


	13. Meetings

_**Hey so here is Chapter 13!  
**_

_**So just to recap, Bella has PTSD, she's starting to trust Jasper a little bit more and the others have all gone hunting! **_

_**All Review Replies. (Because I've been really bad and not replied to them!) **_

_**Shellbean: I know Tori Tris Harper Harkness is really long, but not as long as my admin name on facebook or my real name. Feel free to shorten it to Tori or Tori Tris or something. :) Thank you! **_

_**Faith Bow: I know Jasper is an amazing big brother and Emmett will be!**_

_**Coming up in this chapter… Bella and Edward's Point of View!**_

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness**

**13\. Meetings.**

**Bella's Point of View**

Fear filled me and I looked desperately between Jasper and Edward. Jasper reached out and gently touched my arm, ignoring my flinch.

"It's going to be all right," He assured me. I just nodded not trusting my voice.

"We'll go downstairs. Talk to her for a bit until the others get home. Me and Jasper won't leave you," Edward said and I took a deep breath nodding again. I grabbed a black hoodie from my closet and zipped it half way up, tying my hair into a messy bun then taking Jasper's hand again. We walked down stairs and I heard the doorbell ring. Edward looked at me and I nodded he walked to the door and I heard it open. I stood slightly behind Jasper, clutching his hand as Edward walked back in, with a person who could make my life hell.

**Edward's Point of View**

I opened the door to see a woman in her twenties, who had brown hair tied back in a neat bun and dark brown eyes.

_This place is massive! I bet there all stuck up and snobby! _I heard her thoughts.

"Good afternoon," She said with a smile.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen," I replied shaking her hand.

"My name is Catherine Taylor. I'm here to see Isabella Swan as well as Dr and Mrs Cullen," She said and I nodded.

"Come in. Carlisle and Esme aren't here at the minute. They'll be back in a little while though," I said opening the door a little wider I lead her upstairs into the living room. Jasper still had hold of her hand and she stood slightly behind him. Her chocolate brown eyes wide in fear.

_She's terrified. _Jasper thought. That was obvious.

_'I'll phone Carlisle and Esme, in a second,' _I replied and he gave a quick nod then smiled at Catherine.

"Miss Taylor this is my brother Jasper Hale and Bella," I said. Jasper stepped forward. Taking Bella's other hand so he could shake hers.

_Very good looking boys. Well mannered and polite. _She said in her head.

I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to meet you Jasper and please call me Catherine," She said with a smiled. Then turned to Bella. "You must be Isabella," She said stepping forward holding out her hand.

"Bella," She corrected letting go of Jasper and timidly shaking her hand, then stepping back behind my brother.

"Excuse me while I go call Esme and Carlisle," I said. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and stepped into the kitchen area and dialled Carlisle's mobile.

"_Edward?" _He asked after a second.

"Carlisle. Catherine Taylor. Bella's social worker is here," I said quickly.

"_What?" _Rosalie said in the background.

"Yeah, and she's terrified," I said.

"_We're on our way home. Five minutes," _Carlisle said before hanging up. I put the phone back in my pocket and walked back into the front room. Catherine was now sitting in an armchair and Bella was sitting next to Jasper on the sofa, still clutching his hand.

"They're on their way home. Five minutes," I said and Bella let out a sigh of relief. I sat next to her and gave Jasper a small nod.

"So Bella. How are you?" Catherine asked.

"Better than I can ever remember being," she replied nervously.

"That's good then…" She said making some notes. "Now Bella. I was wondering if you'd be able to tell me what's been happening recently?"

Bella bit her lip and looked up at me. I gave a small nod, assuring her we were here.

"When I was eight, my gran died. My mom started blaming things on me. Which I could take. Then she started calling me stuff. She remarried when I was ten and she slapped me. Her and her new husband would hit, kick and beat me. Then Renee said I was coming back here. That was last week… W-when I came here. Charlie picked me up from the airport and when I go home their were five cops waiting in the kitchen, bear cans around. They all gave Charlie some money – I don't know how much. But I was taken upstairs, handcuffed me to the bed and-" She choked on a sob and I softly rubbed her back. She leant in to my touch and my arm slid around her shoulders. I could see in Jasper's thoughts he was sending her waves to calm her down.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Don't apologise," Jasper and I said at the same time.

"I was beaten and -and raped by the men and once they left… Once they left Charlie came up. He raped me and beat me more. Telling me a list of rules as he did so." Tears were running down her cheeks, though I don't think if she wiped them away it'd do much good. "The same thing happened for four days and then I went to school the next day. I met Alice and Rose, they were kind to me. I had a panic attack when I met Jasper and Emmett. They tried to get me to see Doctor Cullen but I wouldn't go. I went to lunch and a boy grabbed my arm. Saying stuff to me. Edward, Emmett and Jasper stopped him and when I sat back down Alice was worried. She tried to lift up my sleeve, to see if he'd left a bruise. She saw my bruises and I ran. Rosalie came and spoke to me, she persuaded me to come here and see Carlisle. I did. He said my wrist was broken. He knew…they all knew. They didn't make me do anything and they were kind to me, and it was strange. After Esme made me lunch and we went back to school. Rosalie gave me her old mobile and made me promise to call if I needed _anything!_ When I walked home after school. Charlie was already waiting, he hit me a couple of times because I had a cast on my wrist. Then _he _was there," She practically hissed the word he. I rubbed her arm gently and more tears fell.

"Who's he?" Catherine asked.

"Jacob Black. His sisters were my best friends as a child. He took me upstairs, hit me, changed my clothes, cuffed my ankles to the bed and raped me. H-he raped and hurt me. Then said 'I've paid for a whole night, that's what I'm getting,'" Bella started sobbing and I hugged her gently and Jasper rubbed her arm. I heard everyone's thought come into range as they ran towards the house.

"Are you happy here Bella?" Catherine asked her.

"Very," She nodded and a flicker of smile graced both mine and Jasper's lips.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"Yes." She nodded again. I heard the front door open and the rest of the family came in and Bella's face brightened. Rosalie and Alice rushed over. Alice hugged her gently before sitting on Jasper's lap. Rosalie hugged her gently.

"Are you okay?" She asked wiping her cheeks. Bella sniffed slightly and nodded.

"I'm fine," She said but as more tears fell and we knew she was lying.

"Liar," Rose laughed softly hugging her again. She tapped my leg and I let go of Bella and slid over slightly. Rosalie slid in between us.

Carlisle and Esme came in shaking Catherine's hand.

"Doctor and Mrs Cullen. My name is Catherine Taylor from Children's services. A pleasure to finally meet you!" She said.

_These kids are all adopted? They all have the same eyes... creepy! _She thought.

"And you," Esme said sitting down Carlisle next to her. Both looking at Bella with looks that clearlly asked if she was okay to which she nodded.

"Catherine, these are our other children. Rosalie Hale and Alice and Emmett Cullen," Carlisle introduced.

"So I do believe you have an appointment with your lawyer later on and this will go to court which you will have to stand witness. If Charlie doesn't go to prison then you can put yourself back into foster care. If he does you'll be put back in the system. I've heard the Cullen's are happy for you to stay here. What is it you want?" She asked and Bella froze…

**Bella's Point of View.**

"…What is it you want?" Catherine asked and I froze. My mouth slightly open and I looked around at the seven Vampires and social worker. _What did I want? That was a stupid question! I know what I want. I've known since they first said it. The thought of it terrified me though. Could I go through with all this? Putting Charlie in prison? Becoming the daughter of another couple…_

"The Cullen's to adopt me," I blurted out before I could stop myself. Alice squealed in delight next to me hugging me tightly, while Jasper squeezed my hand. Rosalie hugged me "Carlisle and Esme have already been more of parents to me in the past few days than Renee and Charlie have ever been," I said honestly. "That is if they want me here," I added.

"Of course we want you here," Esme said. She came over and I let go of Jasper's hand as I stood to hug her and Carlisle.

"Further details will be sorted out on a later date. For now I'll leave you with your family," Catherine said and I grinned.

"Thank you," I said to her and she nodded.

"I'll see myself out," She said, smiling back before walking down the stairs. Alice and Rosalie hugged me again and Emmett looked as if he wanted to but didn't want me to freak out. I nodded to him and he grinned, picking me up in one of his giant bear hugs, making me squeal slightly. When he put me down both Jasper and Edward hugged me.

Though when Edward hugged me he held me tightly and made butterflies fly in my stomach. When I pulled away Jasper chuckled probably having felt it. Rosalie wiped my eyes again and I realised I was crying again.

"Why are you sad?" She asked softly.

"I'm not. I'm happy," I replied grinning and she grinned in return.

"Incoming!" Emmett said and I looked over at him totally confused. "Your lawyer is here," He said, clearing things up a little.

I went from this is perfect to oh shit I'm terrified in under a second. My stomach twisted and my eyes widened.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped until I realised it was Jasper's, he was trying to calm me down. Rosalie took my hand and nobody moved until the knock at the door.

Carlisle moved from the room and down stairs. I heard the door open and they spoke about something, I took a step backwards and Rose wrapped her arm around me, as Jasper rubbed my shoulder.

Carlisle came back upstairs followed by a woman in her early thirties. Her black hair fell around her shoulders and her blue eyes were creepily bright,

"Bella this is Emma Jean. Your lawyer. Emma this is Bella and my family, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward," Carlisle said.

"Hi," I said, slightly calmer than I was before and I knew Jasper didn't want to change my emotions entirely.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else," Carlisle suggested leading Emma through to the kitchen, Esme beckoned for me to follow and I did, but pulling Rose behind me as I refused to let go of her hand.

I sat at the breakfast bar as did everyone else. Esme set a glass of water in front of me and I smiled in thanks. Sipping the cold water, trying to settle my stomach.

"The date for Charlie Swans trial is the 19th January this year. Meaning it in two weeks time. The charges he faces are, selling for prostitution, rape, indecent assault and abuse of a minor," She said. I bit my lip and nodded, feeling Rosalie rub my arm gently. "If he's found guilty he's looking at life in prison. If he's found innocent then you can get a restraining order and stay living here," She explained and I nodded again. "Now Bella I know it's hard but I need you to write everything down for me. When all the abuse started and everything they've done to you," She slid a few people of paper towards me and a pen. Rose let go of my hand and I started writing.

I wrote everything that's happened since I was ten years old, not leaving out a single detail. The amount of people I've been forced to sleep with in the past week, everything! My statement filled nearly four pages and at the bottom I signed my name. Handing it back to her. Esme's cold fingers wiped away my tears and Rose rubbed my back gently.

I was asked several questions which I answered honestly._ Why didn't you get help sooner? Have you ever hurt yourself on purpose? _When she finally declared she had enough information Carlisle showed her out. I walked back into the front room. As soon as I sat down tears rolled down my cheeks and I cried. Rosalie, Esme and Alice where next to me in an instant. I sobbed for everything. _Charlie hurting me. My gran dying. Jacob hurting me. Renee hating me. The Cullens being so nice to me. The meetings going so well. _And everything else. I just sat on the sofa and cried, my new family sitting around me comforting me.

* * *

_**So, Bella wants to be adopted! She's made her statement and the court date is set! **_

_**Everyone who reviews gets virtual cookies! **_


	14. School, Hospital and Old Friends

_**Lot's of POV's in this chapter.**_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ABUSE, THE BOLD ITALICS BELOW CAN BE SKIPPED IF YOU WANT BUT IT'S NOTHING EXPLICIT!**_

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness**

**14\. School, Hospital and Old Friends**

**Bella's Point of View**

Once I'd finally finished crying Esme made me a delicious dinner which I ate and Emmett cheered me up by doing ridiculous things. I went to bed that night with a smile on my face. But as soon as I shut my eyes the smile disappeared.

**"_Isabella! Phil and I are getting married. He's going to be your father now. Do you understand?" Renee asked me._**

**"_No. He's not," I spat back at her. Phil's hand moved so fast that I didn't notice he'd moved until his hand made contact with the side of my cheek. My head jerked to the side and tears ran down my face. Renee looked slightly shocked but smiled._**

**"_Yes he is," She said firmly and I nodded unable to speak._**

**"_Stop sniffling girl and go to your room," Phil spat and I ran upstairs to my bedroom._**

**"_Isabella! Get your ungrateful backside down here and cook dinner or Phil will make sure you won't be able to sit down for a week!" Renee yelled up the stairs. I shuddered at the thought and rushed downstairs. Renee's hand slapped my cheek. "Be quicker next time," She spat before pouring herself another glass of red wine and sitting back in the front room._**

**_Dinner passed with me being ignored and I went to go upstairs after I'd cleaned up._**

**"_Where do you think your going Bella?" Phil demanded. Standing slightly behind me. I looked over at the lounge to see Renee snoring lightly empty wine glass next to her._**

**"_T-to bed," I replied quietly._**

**"_Did you ask to go to bed?" He asked. I shook my head. He narrowed his eyes and picked me up. Not like a father normally would pick up his daughter if he were taking her to bed but he threw me over his shoulder painfully and I shrieked slightly. We got upstairs and into my room where I was dropped to the floor._**

**"_Stand up," He snapped. I scrambled to my feet as fast as I could. "There is going to be some changes around here. Starting from now. Your mother has agreed with me that you need some rules to be put in place and if you break these rules you'll be punished. Is that clear?" He said. I nodded. "Rule one. You will address me as sir or Phil at all times.  
"Rule two. When your mother or I enter your room you'll stand at the end of your bed.  
"Rule three. You'll be out of the house for school before we're up so we don't have to see you.  
"Rule four. You'll have dinner on the table at 7o'clock every day.  
"Rule five. What happens here, stays here.  
"Rule six. If your downstairs and want to go to bed you'll stand at the bottom of the stairs until someone asks what you want, then you'll ask, respectfully if your can go to bed or the bathroom.  
"Rule seven. Don't answer back to us.  
"Rule eight. Don't wine and cry.  
"Rule nine. Speak unless your spoken to unless your asking for a punishment.  
"Rule ten. Take your punishment with no complaint. Accept it and move on. Is that understood?" He asked. _**

**"_Yes," I nodded. He hand slapped me across the face making me stumble slightly. "Sir! Yes sir!" I cried out._**

**"_Good!" He nodded. He looked around my room and then pulled me away from the bed slightly. Walking around me, lifting up shirt and pulling down my shorts slightly. I tried to squirm away but he grabbed the top of my arm and I couldn't move. He slapped, kicked and punched me a few more times before leaving me on the floor in my underwear. He left the room and I heard the door lock._**

**_I climbed into bed, making sure my alarm clock was set and cried._**

**_I was twelve years old, sitting cross legged on my bed engrossed in a book we had to read for school that I didn't hear the door opening, someone walk in and close it again. Someone cleared their throat loudly and I jumped. Dropping the book I rushed to stand at the end of my bed, my eyes trained on the floor._**

**"_What did you just do?" Phil demanded._**

**"_I broke the rules, sir," I whispered quietly. He pushed off my shorts and pulled my tank top over my head before removing my underwear. I stood in front of him naked. I went to cover myself up but he grabbed both of my arms, pulling them away from me making me step into the middle of the room. I heard the movement of metal behind me and his footsteps but didn't move. There was a loud thwack! And I cried out in pain as something hit the small of my back. That wasn't his hand. It was his belt. He repeated this action several times. Across my back, shoulders, backside and legs. I whimpered and cried. Breaking more rules and getting hit harder. My skin broke and I could feel blood running down my back._**

**_I screamed in pain. He dragged me out of the room and into the cold cupboard under the stairs. I screamed and pounded on the door._**

**"_Let me out! Let me out! Please!" I screamed._**

"_Bella! C'mon Bella wake up!" _

I shot up in bed looking around frantically. Barely able to breathe.

"It's over Bella. Just a dream," Alice assured me. I just shook my head. Totally unaware of my mumbling.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella was screaming again. We all sort of expected it but this time it seemed different. She wasn't dreaming of Charlie.

"Let me out! Let me out! Please!" She screamed. We were all by her bed side and Rose and Alice were trying to wake her up and stop her hurting herself at the same time.

"Bella! C'mon, Bella wake up!" Rosalie said. She screamed again shooting up in the bed looking around frantically, hyperventilating.

"It's over Bella. Just a dream," Alice tried to assure her. She shook her head and started muttering.

"Rule one. You will address him as sir or Phil at all times. Rule two. When your Renee and Phil enter my room I'll stand at the end of my bed. Rule three. I'll be out of the house for school before they're up so they don't have to see me. Rule four. I'll have dinner on the table at 7o'clock every day. Rule five. What happens there, stays there. Rule six. If I'm downstairs and want to go to bed I stand at the bottom of the stairs until someone asks what I want, then I'll ask, respectfully if I can go to bed or the bathroom. Rule seven. Don't answer back to them. Rule eight. Don't wine and cry. Rule nine. Don't speak unless I'm spoken to or unless I'm asking for a punishment. Rule ten. I'll take the punishment with no complaint. Accept it and move on" She muttered. "I broke the rules," She mumbled and then repeated it all again.

_What's she saying? _Emmett thought confused.

_Is she in shock? _Esme asked concerned.

_Her emotions are…terrified, confused, pain. _Jasper said.

_She's reliving all of it. _Carlisle thought.

_She can't hear us. _Alice thought.

_She thinks she's back there. _Rosalie concluded.

"Bella. You can stop now. It's okay. Your safe," Rose said. Alice snapped her fingers in front Bella's face and she got no response.

_'Could you help her?' _I asked in Jasper's head. He looked over me nervously.

_I could try. She can't get much worse than how it is at the minute. _He said and I nodded.

"Then try," I said aloud. Everyone looked over at me confused but Jasper moved forward. Alice moved over slightly so Jasper could sit in front of her.

"Bella. Open your eyes Darlin'," He said, placing his hands on her cheeks gently as he sent her waves to calm her down, with no success.

"Rule ten. I'll take the punishment with no complaint… I broke the rules," She whispered fearfully before starting over again.

**Jasper's Point of View.**

She was still whispering fearfully. I put my hands on each of her cheeks sending her waves of calm through her terror.

"Darlin' c'mon open your eyes," I whispered urgently. Sending her different emotions. Her eyes shot open and I moved my hands from her face and she looked around fearfully, panicked.

"Ssh. It's all right, darlin'," I said stroking her hair away. She nodded not believing me and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" She started chanting. I shook my head wrapping my arms around her shaking body. She sobbed into my shirt and I looked up at everyone else. Carlisle, Edward and Emmett all nodded. Rosalie stroked Bella's hair gently and Alice laid a hand on her shoulder. While Esme just gave a sad smile. I sent Bella calming waves and she slowly relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," She kept chanting. I pulled away slightly and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Stop apologizing. None of this is your fault. It's all right," I assured her, she nodded mutely and I hugged her again.

Nobody moved or spoke for near to an hour, and all we could hear was Bella's light sobs which slowly turned to hiccups.

She pulled away and looked like she was about to apologise but I squeezed her hand and shook my head when she looked up at me.

"Time to go get ready," Alice said and Bella groaned slightly. But nodded. She gave everyone a small smile before going into the bathroom we heard the shower turn on a soft cries.

"If she comes out with her skin scarlet again-" Alice said pointing to the door angrily. I took her hand and calmed her down and she gave a small smile.

"How long is this going to go on?" Esme asked looking up at Carlilse.

"I don't know. Someone talk to her. Find out what she was screaming about," Carlisle said and Rose nodded.

"Me and Ali will. When she comes out," She said.

"What she was muttering. Those _rules. _Maybe if we can get her to stop trying to follow them. Maybe we'll get somewhere," Edward suggested.

"She hasn't been following the rules and she's just realised. She's going to expect to be hurt. If we get her to stop following the rules and realise she isn't going to get hurt, maybe that'll help things," Alice suggested. Her eyes glazed over suddenly and she nodded. "It might not work though. Bella's still to confused for me to get a clear vision," I felt her frustration and sent her waves of calm.

"What about if she gets a new list of 'rules,'" Emmett suggested putting air quotes around the word rules. "Maybe she'll start following them and realise that she doesn't need to worry so much about them and forget the old ones," He said.

Rosalie hopped off the bed and kissed him.

"That's a really good idea," Edward nodded.

"I'll talk to her later," Carlisle agreed. Alice skipped over to Bella's closet pulling out her clothes for the day. I stood up as Esme made her bed.

"Everybody should just go get ready. We'll sort everything out later," Esme said. We all agreed and left the room listening to Bella's sobs.

**Edward's Point of View.**

I took a quick shower and changed before going to my piano. Playing softly. Trying not to listen to Bella's sobs or the thoughts of my family. I played several tunes hearing Alice and Rosalie go back into Bella's room and sort through the make up stuff.

She was my mate. I needed to help her. She needed and deserved it. I-we were going to help her.

**Bella's Point of View.**

I climbed in the shower, the water searing my skin until there was a knock at the door.

"Bella time to get out!" Alice called through the door. I took a shuddering breath and nodded.

"I'm coming," I called back as loudly as I could which turned out to be nothing louder than my broken voice. I'm guessing with the Vampire hearing they could all hear me. I carefully dried my stinging, red skin and brushed my teeth. Before walking in to the bedroom. Alice walked over and sighed. Dropping the temperature of that part of my arm.

"Why not drop the temperature a little," she asked and I shrugged slightly not looking at her.

"Come on get dressed," She said slightly more cheerful. I nodded getting dressed into a pair of faded jeans, a white short sleeved shirt and leaving the long grey cardigan with a bluey grey scarf to the side for a minute. Alice tossed me a pair of grey knitted boots and I was sat down at the dressing table and Rosalie started blow drying my hair as Alice started applying make up. They worked in silence and when she was finished she set down the make up brush.

"Bella…" She said hesitantly and I looked up at her venom pooled eyes. "What were you dreaming about?" She asked.

"It was nothing. Just flashbacks," I said standing up but Alice took my arm and gently sat me back down.

"Tell us Bella. We can help," Rose said crouching next to her. I looked up at them and hesitated.

"At first it was when mom told me her and Phil were getting married. I made dinner and he took me upstairs he gave me ten rules. I-if I broke the rules, I got punished. The second time I broke the rules," I whispered. I lifted up the bottom of my shirt so they could see the scars his belt used to make.

"It's over Bella. He can't hurt you now," Rose said placing her hand on my arm. I dropped my arm and closed my eyes then nodded.

"I know," I said looking up at them. "I'm fine, really. I don't think about it until I'm asleep," I lied to them. I don't think they believed me but nodded. I pulled on my long cardigan and wrapped the scarf round my neck.

Rosalie slipped silver bangles on my wrist and handed me a grey bag which I swung over my shoulder. We walked downstairs and as I tripped down the last two I fell into Edward's arms. He set me back on my feet and I blushed.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"This is becoming a bit of a habit," He said and the blush on my cheeks darkened.

"Your breakfasts ready," He said. I gave a small smile and nodded. Walking through to the kitchen. Esme already had pancakes and water on the counter and I smiled in thanks. I eat the food and my stomach was churning. I sipped gently at the water hoping to calm my stomach.

"Bella, time to go," Alice said softly. Pulling me away from my thoughts. I stood up from the stool and nodded.

"Who's cars are we going in?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound light and normal but from the looks on their faces they didn't believe me.

"Emmett's and Edward's," Rose said and I nodded. I climbed in the front of Edward's car when he held open the door for me and Alice got in the back. Rosalie started the Jeeps engine with Jasper in the passenger seat and Emmett stood on the back.

"Why not just get in the car?" I asked as we drove down the road and they over took us.

"Because that wouldn't be Emmett, would it?" Edward grinned over at me as he over took them again.

"He thinks it makes him look better," Alice said and I rolled my eyes. We pulled up in the car park and I got out of the car, at the same time Emmett jumped from his Jeep.

"Does the speed scare you?" He teased.

"Speed? No. The thought of falling from the back of a Jeep moving at 100 mph and breaking every bone in my body? That scares the shit out of me," I said and he laughed. We waited while the parking lot filled up and it was freezing.

"Alice. Next time can I have a coat please?" I asked rubbing my arms.

"Here," Edward said pulling off his jacket and putting it over my shoulders. I smiled slightly.

"Thanks," I said, wrapping it tighter around me. I looked around at the icy patches on the floor. "Ice. Wonderful," I muttered glaring at the ground. Making Emmett laugh. "I'm going to end up breaking my neck. I can barely stay up right with no ice in ordinary weather. But ice! That's just… Bloody mental," I muttered darkly making the Cullens laugh at me.

"Bells about to ring," Alice said skipping forward. I pulled myself away from the car and carefully walking across the lot. I put my foot on a patch of black ice and slid. I thought I was about to hit the floor but felt Edwards arms around my waist. He stood me back up for the second time that day and chuckled.

"It's not funny," I muttered. Hitting his arm, then wincing. "Ow," I mumbled. It was like hitting a solid wall. He grinned at me and I shot him a dirty look. Once inside the building I took off Edward's jacket and tossed it back to him.

"I need to go to my locker," I told Alice and Rose. Rose nodded and Alice grinned.

"I know," She said brightly. We walked through the corridor after saying goodbye to the guys. I grabbed my books and walked to homeroom. Sitting in between Rose and Ali we started talking about really random stuff that had no relevance to anything at all.

"Hey Bella," An unfamiliar female voice said. I looked up to see a pale faced, dark haired girl smiling down at me. She looked strangely familiar somehow. "I don't know if you remember me, we used to play together, when we were kids. I'm-"

"Angela Weber," I said before she could finish. "I remember you," I said with a smile.

"I was wondering as we haven't got any classes together if you wanted to sit with us at lunch to catch up. The Cullens are welcome as well," She said and I smiled. I looked at Rose who shrugged and Alice who gave a small wink and nodded. Telling me it would be okay.

"Sure. Why not," I replied and she grinned as the teacher walked in.

"Great. We'll save you all a seat," She said before sitting back down. Morning lessons passed easily and I walked to the canteen with Jasper.

"Bella!" Angela called and I walked over to her. "We saved you all seats," She said.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "I'll be right back," I gesturing to the food and she nodded. I put a small portion on my plate and told Jasper what I'd eat off of his. He paid for our food before we sat down again. The others walked in just as we sat down. I looked over at Edward and Emmett and they both smiled.

"It's fine Darlin', they don't mind," Jasper said and I smiled slightly. When they sat down Angela started to introduce everyone.

"Guys this is Bella Swan and I think you all know the Cullens and Hales. Bella this is Jessica Stanley, Ben Chensey, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley," Angela said.

"Hi," I said with a small smile. Everyone started talking about different stuff and it surprised me when Emmett, Alice started joining the conversations. Even Rose, Edward and Jasper joined in occasionally.

"So Bella? How come you moved in with the Cullens?" Ben asked.

"Ben!" Hissed Angela elbowing him in the ribs.

"No, Angela it's fine... Charlie's now in prison awaiting trial and there's no way I'm going back to Phoenix," I said. Jasper rubbed my arm gently and gave a reassuring smile. "And even if he does get off of these charges which I doubt he will then he won't want me back anyway… not after I've given evidence to have him sent to prison," I said not looking at any of them.

"It'll be fine Bella," Rose said and I just nodded. Thankful when nobody asked why he was in prison. After an awkward silence Alice started talking about Prom. After lunch sat in the library during double gym and Emmett walked me to Biology.

"See ya later Bells!" Emmett called over his shoulder as he walked away. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Edward.

"I thought you guys were all for not drawing attention to yourselves?" I said and Edward laughed.

"Normally we are. But this time in Forks seems to have been a little different for everybody. As long as we don't get the wrong sort of attention we'll be fine," He said and I smiled slightly.

Mr Banner came in and started the lesson and Edward slid a piece of paper over to me.

_**Are you alright? You seem a little…Quiet?**_

_I'm fine. Just tired. As you may have noticed I haven't been sleeping well._

_**Really? I had never have guessed!**_

_Sarcasm Cullen._

_Changing the subject though. Do you know where I get a guitar from?_

_**Erm. Jasper? Or a shop? Where did that come from?**_

_I play the guitar but no longer have one. I miss playing and Jasper has a guitar?_

_**He's from the Civil war in the south. That's what they used to do to pass the time. Sit around playing guitars at a campfire.**_

_Do you all play instruments?_

_**No. I play piano. Emmett plays a little piano. Jasper plays different sorts of guitars and everyone else can play the odd tune/song on the piano but that's it. What else do you play?**_

_Piano. Guitar and sing. But I suck at all three._

_**That's not what we all heard the other night! That was seriously good! **_

_It wasn't but thanks._

_**You really don't see yourself very clearly do you?**_

_What do you mean?_

_**You're amazingly talented when you think you're not. You hate the way you look when you look amazing. You-**_

_Yeah I get it!_

_**No need to snatch the paper away. But seriously it's true.**_

_Maybe it is. Maybe I've just never had reason to see the world or myself in a better light. But I don't think you see yourself very clearly either._

_**What's that supposed to mean?**_

_You think you're a soulless monster, if you wer soulless then surely you wouldn't care. I've seen monsters Edward. They look nothing like you or Vampires. They are human beings, most of whom I share blood with. You think it would make no difference if you were here or wasn't here, if you weren't here then who would Emmett tease? Esme listen to when playing the piano? Who would all the girls drool at and who would I be having this conversation with? Do I need to continue?_

_**No, your good. Maybe we both need to try to see ourselves in a different way. And Bella, just because your family were awful, doesn't mean to say you are as well. **_

"Maybe," I muttered out loud when the bell went. I grabbed my books as Edward slid the note into his bag. We walked outside and across the lot in silence. But the others weren't there yet which was a little odd. I put my bag on the hood of the Jeep and leant my head back with my eyes closed. While Edward was heating up his car. I heard a loud scream and tyres screeching and opened my eyes to see a black van skidding sideways towards me. The driver was Tyler and he didn't seem to have any control over it as much as he tried. The truck was just spinning on ice. I came towards me and I was pushed to the side. Whacking my head on the bottom of Emmett's Jeep as Edward wrapped his arms around me and put his hand up. Stopping the van and leaving a dent in the side. The back of the van hit into Emmett's door leaving a smaller dent and everyone was suddenly there.

"Oh god Bella. I'm so sorry. I tried to stop but the ice," Tyler said horrified.

"It's fine Tyler," I muttered.

"Bella!" Rosalie said as she pushed through the crowd kneeling next to me.

"Call 911!" Alice instructed Jasper who nodded.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine," I muttered staggering to stand up leaning on the Jeep.

"She hit her head pretty hard on the bottom of the Jeep," Edward said. Sirens blared as two ambulances and a cop car pulled up. I tensed when I saw the cop car.

"I'm fine. This is stupid. I'll just go see Carlisle." I tried to protest.

"Where do you think your going?" Rose asked as she helped me into the ambulance and Edward explained to them what happened and who I am. "Carlisle is working at the minute," She said as I was forced to sit on the stretcher/bed thing. The entire way to the hospital I glared at Rose and Edwards amused looks.

"C'mon guys. You know I'm fine!" I protested.

"Emmett phoned Esme and Carlisle while we were waiting for the ambulance. They both said go to the hospital. Just to be on the safe side," Rose said and I groaned. We got to the hospital and I refused to be wheeled inside so Edward lifted me out the ambulance and he and Rose refused to let go of me. We were lead to ER and told to wait in a cubicle. I sat on the bed, Edward on a chair and Rose next to me.

"This is ridiculous. I can't even go a day at school without chaos and needing medical attention," I groaned. It was then I was happy Emmett wasn't there to tease me. The curtain slid open and Carlisle walked in a concerned look almost completely hidden by his slightly amused smile.

"I'm glad I amuse you all," I muttered.

"Emmett said you got hit by a van," he said concerned and I rolled my eyes.

"The van never touched me. Emmett's Jeep got hit by a van and Edwards hand hit the van. My head also hit the Jeep. Alice said to call 911," I told him. He nodded shining his pen light in my eyes making my wince slightly. He checked my head, wrist and ribs and declared was fine to go home. I gave a triumphant grin.

"I told ya I was fine, " I smirked.

"Better safe than sorry," Carlisle said and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"So can I go now?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'll go discharge you wait here a minute," he said before walking away. Tyler was sitting on the bed opposite he was having stitches put in his forehead.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. Are you alright? " He asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine Tyler, the van didn't hit me and it wasn't your fault," I assured him. Carlisle came back and nodded.

"Your free to go, " he said and I looked confused.

"How? We all came here in an ambulance," I said confused.

"Your taxi is her milady," I spun round to see Emmett with a fake posh accent and I laughed slightly.

"Oh Bella! " Carlisle called as we got to the doors. I spun round and he gave a small smile. "There's something I want to talk to you about when I get home," he said. Nerves and fear filled me. _Were they going to kick me out? Had I done something wrong? What did he want? _My eyes wide I gave a stiff nod and walked out with the others. Rosalie red porsche was outside waiting. I silently climbed in the back and gave a small smile in thanks as Edward passed me his jacket. Rose sat next to me Edward in the passenger seat while Emmett drove. I smiled slightly as the wind blew my hair back as we raced down the road. We pulled up ten minutes later and Edward helped me out the car and I handed him back his coat. We walked inside and after assuring Esme I was fine I jogged up to my room surprised when I didn't fall. Leaning against the foot of my bed was an acoustic guitar with a piece of paper attached to the top.

_Use it for as long as you like. I trust you not to wreck it. -J_

I grinned and picked up the guitar. "Thanks Jasper," I whispered knowing he could hear me. I started playing some random tunes. Before I played the chorus of my song…

_"Because of you, _

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk. _

_Because of you, _

_I'll always play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. _

_Because of you, _

_I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me. _

_Because of you. I am afraid. Because of you…I am afraid!"_ I whispered. I played a few different songs but couldn't get the right note to end on for one of my songs. I groaned loudly and played it again.

"Try a D," I gave a small scream when I heard Edwards voice. I looked around to see him leaning causally against the window. I took a breath and played the last verse again finishing on a D and grinned when it sounded good.

"Thanks," I said leaning over the guitar and pencilled it on my music. He moved behind me reading over my shoulder until I pulled it away shooting him a dirty look. I pushed my small black journal under my pillow in the hope he wouldn't see it but of course he did and shot me a curious look.

"What's that? " He asked.

"Nothing. Just an old song book," I lied but he narrowed his eyes and before I could blink he was gone had the book in his hands and was stood the other side of the bed.

"Give it back," I snapped tears singing my eyes.

"Will you tell me what's inside?" He asked holding it up.

"No. It's private, " I said glaring at him, refusing to let my tears fall. He studied my face for a second before lowering his hand. But as he did one of the paper-clips moved and several pictures fell out. Edward went to pick them up but then realised what they. My wrecked arms legs and body with a date and what happened on the back written in great detail. He glanced up at me and I just looked away tears streaming down my face. I heard the turning of paper and I knew he was reading it.

"Bella," he said barely above a whisper.

"Leave me alone,"I muttered climbing off the bed and walking over to the window looking out at the woods. His I heard his footsteps and I saw his reflection right behind me in the window. He reached put a hand on my shoulder but I spun round.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed at him. He took a step back holding his hands up. The door opened and Emmett, Rose, Ali, Jasper and Esme were there.

"What's going on? " Esme asked, Edward just pointed to my journal and pictures. They flipped through them to quickly for me to see and Rosalie walked forward and reached out her hand.

"Stay away from me," I whispered. They looked at Jasper who shook his head.

"She gotta do it for herself," he said. Rose took a step back, hurt clear on her face.

"Why did you not show us these?" Alice asked.

"Why would I? Its bad enough you already know what he-they did to me. I spared the details. Everyone will know after the trial. Everybody will see how fucked up I really am. They will all stop seeing Bella they'll see me as being raped and beaten. Just like you will!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face. "Even if Charlie goes to prison. Jacob will be out to get me and if Phil finds out he _will_ kill me. I broke the rules. I broke _his _rules," I said slightly quieter. I leant against the window and slid down to the floor sobbing into my knees. I heard the door open again.

"You five. Go hunting," Carlisle said.

"I'm not leaving her like this. I-"

"Now Rosalie," he snapped. I looked up through my tears to see Rosalie glare at Carlisle then glance over at me before she was gone, everyone but Carlisle and Esme following.

**Carlisle's Point of View.**

I pulled up outside and heard Bella shout and then her strangled sobs. I ran out of the car and through the house into Bella s room. She was sitting her back against the glass sobbing violently in to her knees. Edward repeated the conversation into my head and then pointed to the black book and pictures on the floor. I looked through them as fast as I could.

"You five. Go hunt," I said looking to Esme who nodded.

"I'm not leaving her like this-"

"Now. Rosalie," I snapped looking over at Emmett, he sighed and went to step forward, I ignored her glare as she and the other 'kids' ran room the house.

* * *

_**Good? I hope! I will be posting some snippets of Bella's journal on my Facebook page in the Notes section so if you want to know what was in there go check it out!  
**_


	15. I'm Not Scared Of You!

_**Chapter 15 is here! This is the last chapter transfered from my old account. Any future chapters will be new! So updates might be a little bit slower from now on!  
**_

_**WARNING: BELLA'S DREAM CONTAINS ABUSE AND MIGHT WANT TO BE SKIPPED. ALSO IT IS JUST A NIGHTMARE NOT A FLASHBACK!**_

* * *

**Carlisle's Point of View.**

I pulled up outside and heard Bella shout and then her strangled sobs. I ran out of the car and through the house into Bella s room. She was sitting her back against the glass shoving violently in to her knees. Edward repeated the conversation and then pointed to the black book and pictures on the floor. I looked through them as fast as I could.

"You five. Go hunt," I said looking to Esme who nodded.

"I'm not leaving her like this-"

"Now. Rosalie," I snapped looking over at Emmett, he sighed and went to step forward, I ignored her glare as she and the other 'kids' ran room the house.

I moved nearer Bella and picked her up as gently as I could, she whimpered slightly and tensed. I carried her downstairs into my study and sat her on the white sofa. Esme came in putting the black book on my desk before wrapping a blanket around Bella's shivering shoulders. I sat on my the sofa a distance between me and Bella and we waited for her sobs to stop. She pulled away from Esme and looked down at the floor. I didn't need Jasper's power to know she was ashamed and scared.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Start from the beginning and explain," I instructed not moving from my place.

"When I was little I used to write a diary. All my thoughts and secrets. I stopped when I was about eight though. When I got older and after my Gran died I started writing again. When Phil and Renee would hurt me I'd take pictures of my wounds and bruises putting them in my book. Writing the date, what they did to me and what I did to deserve it. When I came here at thirteen. The summer when Charlie first hurt me I took pictures of the marks he left on me. Time passed and I kept going. Not every beating is in there, mostly when I was younger. I wrote about Charlie and the men who paid money to rape me. I had to stop writing for a while when Charlie did daily searches of my room one summer. You already knew what happened to me I didn't want people to think differently of me when they actually see what happened. I'm really sorry," She whispered no doubt expecting a beating.

"Is there anything else we should know about?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, sir," She whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear her. Her eyes fixed to the same point on the floor, not bothering to try and wipe the tears away. _Sir? Since when do people call me sir?_

"Phil and Jacob can't get to you Bella. I can promise you that. It doesn't matter what threats they've made or if they know where you are. They can't get to you here," Esme assured her but Bella didn't seem to believe her.

"Bella Phil's rules…" I said gently and her head snapped up to me, at least she was listening. "They don't apply here, none of them!" I said. I smile flicked across her face and she nodded slightly. "But we have some that do," Worry now spread across her face. I'd spent all day thinking about this, so as not to worry her. "One, ask for help when you need it, whether it's with a piece of homework or you've just had a flashback. Two, don't pretend to be comfortable if your not, everyone here will understand. Three, if you hurt yourself and there's blood, don't run that could cause someone to attack you. Four, if you want something ask, depending on what it is the answer will probably be yes, so ask. And five, if there's something – like the journal – that we need to see, give it to any of us. Even if not in person just make sure someone gets it," I said slowly. I watched as Bella looked confused.

"Do you think you can do that?" I asked and she nodded. "Oh and Bella," I said she looked up again. "Don't call me sir. It makes me feel my age," She smiled and nodded. Esme hugged her softly and I moved the other side of Bella and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around my neck.

**Bella's Point of View.**

I surprised even myself when I hugged Carlisle. He hugged me gently back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled away.

"I know. It's fine," He told me and nodded.

"Will Edward and the others be mad?" I asked quietly. He shook his head.

"Not at you. Rose will be mad at me for sending her out but none of them will be mad at you," Carlisle said and I nodded. "In fact they'll be here any second," He said. We walked back downstairs just as they came through the door. Their eyes glowing brightly. Rosalie rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded and she hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"It's not your fault," Alice said hugging me as did Jasper and Emmett.

"Can I talk you?" I asked Edward and he nodded. We walked back upstairs into his room and I looked at the floor.

"Their not listening," He assured me and I smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry," I repeated and he shook his head.

"It's not your fault," He said, repeating Alice's words.

"It is though!" I said shaking my head. "I chose not to tell anybody and even when you knew I denied it. What I said I didn't mean it," I said, annoyed with myself. He moved forward and looked hesitant so I nodded. He wrapped his arms around me gently, when he pulled away he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella listen. You didn't tell anyone because you were scared of what we would say and think. That is perfectly normal, anybody would do it. You were angry we'd looked at something personal and lashed out. It's understandable," He assured me. I shook my head though and he looked confused.

"No. Because when I was yelling, I never saw me yelling. I saw Charlie yelling and judging people. I don't want to be like him," I whispered quietly, tears streaming down my face.

"Your nothing like him," Edward said firmly. I stared at him. "You weren't in the wrong earlier for yelling at us. You had every right to be angry at us," He told me gently. I nodded looking away. I felt him wrap his arms around my shoulders and hugged me gently.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have taken the book. I should have asked you about it or waited for you to come to me. I messed up and I'm really sorry," He said.

"I forgive you," I whispered. "At least now everyone knows," That's when I realised... I wasn't scared of Edward or any of the others. None of them had hurt me and I didn't think they ever would intentionally. When I pulled away I grinned.

"What?" He asked at how I was suddenly so happy.

"I'm not scared of you any more," I said amazed with myself. He grinned slightly. Then my smile faltered. "But... I still don't know if I trust you though," I whispered and he nodded.

"Bella that's still more than you'd do a few days ago. When we hugged you downstairs you were fine. Didn't even flinch. Progress takes time Bella, we don't expect you to trust us fully instantly. But like Jasper said, you must trust us a little otherwise you wouldn't be here," He said. "Bella look at me," I shook my head stubbornly and I felt his cold fingers under my chin lifting it so I looked him in the eyes. "We'll wait," He whispered. Then I remembered what Jasper said. _"He's waited for the past hundred years...he'll wait as long as it takes," _A smile flickered across my face.

"You right," I nodded.

"I'm always right," He said and I scoffed.

"You sound like Emmett!" Alice said from the door.

"OI!" Emmett yelled from downstairs and I laughed.

"Sorry, I saw it was okay," She said and I nodded.

"It's fine Ali," I said and she grinned skipping into the room.

"Esme wants to know what you want for dinner and I can't tell her because you haven't decided," She said.

"Erm," I hadn't thought about dinner. "Is it alright if I order pizza?" I asked.

"Sure," Alice grinned.

"I'll come down and order pizza then," I said standing up from Edwards sofa. I smiled at him and he gave a crooked grin back, following Alice down the stairs we got to the bottom and Alice handed me a phone and a pizza menu and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay so I might have known but things upstairs were going to get awkward," She said and I gave a confused look making her shake her head. I rolled my eyes and flicked through the menu. I hadn't had pizza in years. I dialled the number and ordered a small pepperoni pizza and a portion of garlic bread and sat on the sofa next to Emmett preparing for the 30 minute wait.

"Anything good on?" I asked Emmett who was flicking through the  
TV channels.

"Er. No. No. No. No. No," He said as he flicked past each program. "Wanna play Xbox?" He asked.

"Yeah alright," I said with a grin. He put Mario cart in and loaded the game but by the time it was set up the doorbell rang and I groaned.

"I'll play while Bella eats," Jasper offered sitting the other side of me handing me a pizza box.

"Thanks. I'll play the winner" I said and he nodded. I watched as Jasper and Emmett played Mario laughing as they crashed and Jasper whooped as he won. I brushed my hands on my jeans and put the empty boxes to the side. "Gimme," I said, beckoning to the controller in Emmett's hand. He sighed passing it over to me.

"You won't beat Jasper," He said and I just grinned. Resetting the game. I raced Jasper and he gave me a disbelieving look as I overtook him. "Go Bella!" Emmett cheered and I grinned, poking my tongue between my teeth as I concentrated. I crossed the finish line a second before Jasper and threw my hands up in the air and cheered.

"How'd you do that?" He asked giving me a look of total disbelief.

"Nobody beats me at video games," I grinned. "I used to work in blockbusters in Phoenix. When it was quiet we used to play each other. If I didn't buy my own food and clothes then I didn't get any," I shrugged not looking at them.

"I want to play Bella," Emmett said defusing the tension that built when I said I didn't eat. Snatching the controller from Jasper, we reset it.

"Prepare to lose!" I said as it flashed START. I raced Emmett and he was only in the lead once. I quickly overtook him again though and finished the line barely a second before he did and they both gaped at me.

"Even with your Vampire skills you still can't beat me," I grinned happily.

"Emmett _and _Jasper both lost Xbox to Bella?" Rosalie asked coming in from the garage a streak of oil down her cheek. I nodded. "Nice! They needed beating!" She said wiping her hands on her jeans before high fiving me.

"I've got to see this," Alice said hopping onto the sofa next to Jasper. Carlisle, Esme and Edward joined us.

"I wanna play Bella again," Jasper said snatching the controller. I shrugged and we played again, and I won. Again. Emmett took the controller and I beat him barley and everyone looked at me amazed. We all kept playing and I kept winning until I started to get tired then Emmett and Jasper beat me.

"No fair!" I protested.

"Whys that?" Emmett asked.

"She's exhausted," Jasper said and I stifled a yawn.

"Bed time for the human," Emmett grinned ruffling my hair. I stood up and stumbled slightly nearly falling on Edward who caught me and chuckled. Rosalie moved.

"C'mere I'll carry you," She said with a light smile. I nodded and Edward didn't let go until Rose had my arm where she scooped me into her arms which freaked me out slightly until I remembered super strong Vampire.

"Night Bella!" They all said.

"Night," I called back weakly. Rose carried me into my room and helped me change then pulling the duvet up, before sitting next to me.

"I'll only wake up in a four hours," I muttered and she gave a sad smile.

"We'll all be here when you do," She said. "Now sleep," She whispered before humming something unfamiliar and I quickly fell asleep.

**_I was in a dark unfamiliar room, it looked like some sort of basement. There was a video camera with a blinking red light in front of me as I sat naked, hands and feet bound to a wooden chair. _**

**"_Your mine Bella," A voice in my hear whispered. It was Jacob, his breath tickling my ear making me cringe._**

**"_You're a bitch Bella. Nobody wants you," Charlie said rubbing his fingers inside me then wiping it down my face and body. "BITCH!" He shouted suddenly slapping me across the face making the noise echo through the room._**

**"_Nobody cares about the worthless bitch," Sneered Phil his belt whipped down, THWACK against my thy making me cry out in pain._**

**"_Your ours Bella. You and your pretty little arse," Jacob said as he reached his hand under me squeezing my arse and I whimpered. "Nobody to save you now. The Cullens are all dead now," He licked just behind my ear. "I killed them," He breathed. I looked around frantically. _**

**"_You can't. You can't kill them," I said shaking my head._**

**"_I'm a werewolf Bella. I ripped them to shreds and burnt them piece by piece," He said happily transforming into a large brown dog that made me scream. He stepped forward and his tongue ran across my breasts leaving me covered in dog drool. I shook my head frantically._**

**"_Rose!" I screamed as loud as I could. "Alice!" I screamed. "Edward! Jasper! Emmett! Esme! Carlisle!" I screamed each of their names desperately. With no response. "Rosalie! Edward!" I sobbed tears running down my cheeks and I sobbed. "No. No. No. NO!" I shouted. "Not the Cullens," I muttered. "NO!" I said refusing to admit it. The brown dog turned back into a naked Jacob and he picked up a cell phone showing me pictures of the Cullens. With different parts of their body's missing. Then Charlie and Phil throwing the pieces on a large fire. _**

**"_No! Their not dead! The Cullens aren't dead!" I screamed at them just making the three men laugh. Jacob made me take him in the mouth and I let myself gag. Not caring any more. When I didn't move Jacob stepped back and Phil whipped me with his leather belt again causing blood to run down my leg. I screamed again and again._**

I screamed shoot up in bed Rose's hand on my arm and I shrieked pulling away quickly. Looking around everyone was there looking concerned. Jasper knelt one side of the bed Emmett behind him. Edward and Carlisle opposite. Rosalie sat next to me Alice slightly further down and Esme sat at the bottom. All here perfectly fine. I sighed in relief and threw my arms around Rose who was closest wincing. When I pulled away I looked down at my arms to see them covered in bruises. I looked down at the duvet and saw my legs were just as bad.

"Wha-" I chocked on my words, tears streaming down your face.

"We had to stop you Bella. You were going to hurt yourself. You nearly hit us which would have hurt you and you hit your head on the bed and almost hit your wrist on the wall. We had to stop you hurting yourself," Rose whispered venom pooled her eyes. Reaching out to touch me I flinched away and I cursed myself when I saw the look of hurt that flicked across her face.

"No. Rose it's fine. I'm fine. I'm sorry," I said reaching out and hugging her gently. I hugged everyone else and smiled gratefully when Carlisle handed me a glass of water which I downed quickly. I lay back on the bed and sighed.

"When are these going to stop?" I asked staring at the ceiling.

"We don't know. It could be tomorrow. Or it could be in a years time," Carlisle said and I closed my eyes to stop more tears falling.

**Esme's Point of View.**

"Scream in ten seconds," Alice said from her room. I sighed sadly rushing upstairs with everyone else. We ran into her room just as Bella started screaming our names.

"Rose!" She screamed loudly. Alice! Edward! Jasper! Emmett! Esme! Carlisle!"

"We're here Bella. We're all right here," Rosalie said softly sitting next to her. I sat at the end of bed and quickly dodged back when Bella's foot nearly hit my face. She was screaming names again saying something about us not being dead when she started thrashing around. Jasper shot back across the room to avoid being punched. Bella whacked her broken wrist on the wall behind her and screamed. She turned slightly and whacked her head on the bed post making a loud thunk!

"We need to stop her otherwise she's going to really hurt herself," Alice said and everyone nodded.

"Bella. C'mon wake up," Rosalie said only to dodge her arm. Emmett grabbed her arms pinning them to her side as I took her legs. Holding them still to the bed. She tried to move more but only her head and shoulders. Jasper moved forward and put his hands gently on her cheeks trying to calm her down.

"Bella. We're here. C'mon wake up," Rosalie pleaded. I looked over at Carlisle who shook his head at me. _There was nothing he could do._

"She's going to wake up in three. Two. One," Alice said and we all quickly pulled away. Emmett and I both winced at the hand prints and bruises that we gave her. Jasper knelt next to the bed with Emmett and Rose shuffled back slightly as Bella shot up in bed. Looking around frantically and shrieked when Rose went to touch her. There was a second and Bella threw herself into Rose's arms viably wincing. She pulled away and looked at the already forming bruises.

"Wha-" She asked looking around in fear.

"We had to stop you Bella. You were going to hurt yourself. You nearly hit us which would have hurt you and you hit your head on the bed and almost hit your wrist on the wall. We had to stop you hurting yourself," Rose whispered venom pooled her eyes. Reaching out to touch her, only making her flinch away and we all saw the look of hurt that flicked across Rose's face.

"No. Rose it's fine. I'm fine. I'm sorry," Bella said reaching out and hugging her gently. She hugged me and everyone else and smiled gratefully when Carlisle handed he a glass of water which she proceed to drink quickly. She lay back on the bed and sighed.

"When are these going to stop?" She asked staring at the ceiling.

"We don't know. It could be tomorrow. Or it could be in a years time," Carlisle said and Bella closed her eyes to stop herself crying and my dead heart broke for her. _She didn't deserve this. Nobody did!_

* * *

_**So we've had Bella's, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Esme's Point of View. Who's do you want in Chapter 16?!**  
_

_**Virtual Cookies for reviewers! **  
_


	16. Is It My Fault?

_**Chapter 16 has arrived!**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Jesstew: Noted!**_

_**GrimFWaters: I know. I hate how Esme is so often overlooked. I really hope I do her justice! **_

_**Faith Bow: Thank you! :)**_

_**unlockedmusic: I'm not sure when yet but at some point Bella will get given the Cullen crest! And thank you! :)**_

_**Guest: Thank you! :)**_

_**Harmony: Okay, thank you for letting me know!  
**_

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness**

**16\. Is It My Fault?**

**Bella's Point of View**

I took a shower and got dressed into clothes Alice gave me and I groaned when I looked out of the window. The ground was covered in a layer of white fluffy snow.

"What's wrong with snow?" Alice asked as she did my make up.

"I'm a klutz Ali. Ice and snow mixed with gravity hate me," I said as Rosalie braided my hair in a simple French side braid. Today I wore black leather combat boots, black skinny jeans and a button up black blouse. She gave me a green parka jacket and a dark grey bag I had a couple of days ago.

I walked down the stairs and tripped. Again. Edwards hard cold arms caught me round the waist standing me back on my feet.

"Every single day," I muttered annoyed glaring at the stares.

"Should I just stand here everyday ready to catch you?" Edward teased and I shot him a dirty look before walking into the kitchen. Instead of pancakes I had waffles and instead of water I had a hot chocolate. Carlisle gave me my normal pain killers and added an extra tablet.

"It won't stop you having panic attacks but they won't be as bad. Edward has more pain killers and more of them if you need them. Just ask him," Carlisle said and I nodded.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile. _I hated taking the tablets._ We took the Volvo and dent free Jeep to school and the snow seemed to slow Edward and Rose down by about ten miles per hour. So they now drove at 100 not 110. We got to school and everyone was throwing snow around and most of the parking lot had turned to that horrid liquid mush stuff and I glared at the ground.

"This is going to be the worst day ever," I mumbled as I climbed out of the car. The snow crunching under my boots.

"You'll be fine Bella," Alice assured me tapping her temple showing me she'd seen I'd be fine. I shivered slightly, wrapping my coat closer to me as we made our way into the school. We got to our homeroom and I rested my head in my hands and yawned.

"I want to go back to sleep," I muttered.

"You can sleep later!" Alice said brightly and I rolled my eyes. The morning lessons were slow and boring I didn't sit with Angela at lunch but I was tempted to move when Emmett, Jasper and Edward were shaking the snow off of them all over me, Alice and Rose.

"Emmett!" I said my chair shooting backwards as he shook the snow out of his hair all over us.

"Sorry Bella," He laughed and I tried to glare at him but couldn't and laughed. Alice's eyes clouded over and everyone's heads snapped to her.

**Alice's Point of View**

"Sorry Bella," Emmett laughed, not sorry at all. She tried to glare at him but failed and joined in laughing. I grinned at her as my eyes became unfocused and I was no longer in the canteen.

_The baseball field as Emmett called it. It looked like we were in the middle of a game. I saw our protective stances around Bella and a flash of bright red hair before it changed._

_I was stood outside the house, thunder and lightning crashing and flashing, I noted the way we were stood. Defensive. On edge. Jasper was giving out orders, something about Bella's scent and fighting tactics._

"_Bella your going to come with me and Jasper. It will confuse them," I said to Bella who looked shocked, terrified and confused. She clutched desperately to Edwards arm and he helped her get in the car._

"_It's going to be okay. Stay with Alice and Jasper and you'll be fine," He assured her but she just nodded nervously. He gently shut the door and she curled up on the seat, silent tears running down her face as Jasper drove us away._

The vision ended and I gasped looking at Edward who looked as confused as I did. Jaz felt our confusion.

"What's going on?" He asked, his southern accent coming through with worry.

"I don't know," I replied softly.

"There isn't a storm forecast for ages. We'll be fine," Edward said. I looked at him, not sure if I believed him and nodded.

**Bella's Point of View**

_A storm. What? What had Alice seen? _I looked at Rose who looked slightly concerned but shook her head at me, telling me now wasn't the time to ask.

"The bells going to ring in five seconds," Alice said changing the subject brightly. Still confused I walked out of the canteen and into Trig, Alice caught me up after saying goodbye to Jasper and sat down next to me.

The teacher set some work and we were supposed to be working in silence but who ever stuck to that rule?

"What did you see?" I hissed at her.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. It's not supposed to happen for a few months and they might change their minds before then," She replied quietly. Something really wasn't right.

"This is about me isn't it?" I said.

"No," She hissed. But she was lying and refused to look at me.

"Your lying. Does this have something to do with C-Charlie, Phil or Jacob?" I asked wide eyed.

"No, gosh no Bella. It has nothing to do with them I swear," She said shaking her head. That I believed.

"Then what Alice? If something is going to happen I'd like to know," I whispered.

"We'll talk to Carlisle later. I don't know what my vision was about," She said.

"Something you wish to share Ms Swan, Ms Cullen?" The teacher asked.

"No Miss. I was just helping Bella on one of the questions," Alice said with a smile.

I let the topic go for now, Trig was uneventful and Alice walked me to Biology. I sat next to Edward dumping my bag on the table annoyed.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella walked into Biology and Alice stared after her at the door, before skipping off down the hall, where Jasper was waiting for her. Bella dumped her bag on the table and sat down with half a sigh half a groan.

"What's wrong?" I asked concern filling me. Wishing slightly I'd listened in on her last lesson.

"What isn't," She snapped back. _Okay..._

Mr Banner started the lecture and I pulled out my notebook so we could pass the usual notes.

_**Really Bella. What's wrong?**_ She read the note more than once as if deciding what to reply. Then she started writing and passed the pad back to me.

_I'm tired, in the last week have had barely ten hours sleep. My ribs hurt every time I laugh or move to fast. I'm terrified to walk down the hall on my own and nobody will tell me what the hell is going on. _She was still missing something out. I dug around in my bag pulling out three tablets and placing them in her hand with a bottle of water next to her.

_**Why didn't you tell any of us you were in pain?! The sleep thing will get better in time, Carlisle is looking for something to help you sleep, but the only thing he can find is anaesthetic. You don't need to be terrified to walk down the hall, someone is with you at all times. You know that Bella. Even if we're not there we can still here you and can get there in a second if something's wrong. Alice will see something before it happens and it never will happen. What is nobody telling you about?**_

_What did Alice see at lunch?_

Oh.

_**She doesn't know. It was unclear and didn't make much sense. She's going to talk to Carlisle about it later.**_

_It was about me. Wasn't it?_

_**No. **_I lied and I knew she didn't believe me.

_I'm not stupid Edward. I saw the way she looked at me. She lied to me when I was in Trig. After the years of lies people have been feeding me do you really think I can't tell when people are telling me shit?!_

_**No, sorry, that was stupid. The vision wasn't about you mainly. Everyone was in it, you got in a car with Alice and Jasper. You were terrified and everyone was on edge. Ready to attack someone if need be. She also got a vision of the end of our baseball game. That was it Bella, I swear.**_ I wrote, she read the note and sighed.

_I believe you. I'm sorry._

_**For what? **_I asked confused.

_Thinking you were lying to me._

"You don't have to apologise," I whispered, she looked up at me and gave a small apologetic smile.

"Force of habit," She said and I nodded in understanding.

"We'll just have to break the habit then won't we," I smirked and she smiled.

_'The bell is going to ring in five seconds!'_ Alice said in my head.

"Bells about to ring," I whispered to Bella and she nodded shoving her stuff in her bag. The bell rung and we walked out of class. We walked through the halls and I stopped outside the library.

**Bella's Point of View.**

We walked to the library in silence and I looked around the busy halls. I felt like I was being watched, yet everybody seemed to be minding their own business.

"Here you go," Edward said, opening the door for me. I smiled, taking my bag from him. "Emmett will be here after class. If you need _anything _just say so," He said and I nodded. My last period should have been gym but with a fractured rib and a broken wrist, obviously I still wasn't doing any sport. Edward waited at the door until I was inside the Library and the librarian spotted me before he walked away.

I sat down at a free computer and managed to finish my homework for the day and I still had ten minutes before Emmett got here. Staring at google I started typing again.

_Charlie Swan. Forks, Washington._

I scrolled through the links seeing the yellow pages site and a few others, about the police until I came to a newspaper article.

_Chief Charlie Swan arrested? Facing life in prison!_

_Charlie Swan, chief of Forks police was taken from his home early this morning and placed in police custody Port Angelis. Isabella (Bella) who only moved to live with her father the beginning of the week is now said to be living with temporary foster parents. Isabella's mother and Chief Swans Ex-wife commented 'Bella better not show her face back around here. I sent her to Forks after she tried to ruin my second marriage, after already ruining my first.' She said, when asked about Bella's living arrangements. _

_Chief Swan faces a trial in two weeks time, charges are un confirmed but the speculation has started._

_Is Isabella making false accusations? Is Chief Swan as perfect as everyone thinks? Father or daughter. Who's really in the wrong?_

Tears stung my eyes, I went to read more but the screen turned black.

"Wha-" But I looked up, surprised to see Emmett stood next to the desk. He crouched down so he was the same level I was.

"Reading that, is just torturing yourself. They don't have a clue what they're talking about. Rumours are flying around and the more you react to them the more people will get from them," He said softly. I gave a small smile and he hugged me tightly. _Emmett really was just a big teddy bear!_

He pulled away and I bit my lip, wanting to say something, but didn't have the courage to.

"Tell me," He prompted.

"Everyone thinks I did this. Is it my fault?" I asked, barely above a whisper, a couple of traitorous tears running down my cheeks. More tears fell and I tried and failed to stop myself sobbing. Emmett hugged me again.

"Bella, this is in no way your fault. You never asked for any of this to happen to you. It's not your fault, no never," He said firmly hugging me tightly again.

**Emmett's Point of View**

"Everyone thinks I did this. Is it my fault?" She whispered, tears ran down her cheeks and she sobbed slightly. I wrapped my arms around her, ignoring everyone around us as I rubbed her back gently. _She really did think this was all her fault?_

"Bella this is in no way your fault. You never asked for any of this to happen to you. It's not your fault, no never," I assured her. I don't think she believed me as I hugged her tightly. When she pulled away I wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks, her eyes red.

"C'mon kiddo," I said pushing her books in her bag and picking it up. Pulling her to her feet, wrapping my arm round her shoulders as her legs shook slightly. "Let's go home,"

**Bella's Point of View**

Emmett barely said anything but I already felt better. I didn't believe him but I still felt better. His arm around my shoulders he lead me through the school telling me a random (probably not true) story that made me laugh. Walking outside the cold air hit me and I pulled my coat tighter around me.

My feet slid on the ice but Emmett kept me up right until we finally reached the cars.

The others looked at us and smiled, I knew they'd heard the conversation and I was thankful when they pretended they hadn't.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. I was confused and frustrated," Alice said bouncing on her toes in front of me, biting her lip nervously.

"It's not your fault Alice. I'm just tired," I told her. She smiled and hugged me tightly. Edward held open the passenger door and I slid into the car, trying to ignore the banging pain in my head.

* * *

**_Is that alright? I hope so! Tell me what you think and don't forget to check out my facebook page where Bella's outfit is posted!  
_**


	17. Headaches and Nausea

_**Here is the next chapter! I apologise for it taking so long but I had a really hard time writing this and then once I'd finished it my internet went down so I still couldn't upload it. But it is here now! :)**_

_**Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews so here are the replies:**_

_**thejokersbrother: They will defiantly get what's coming to them and Bella will finally get justice! The happy ever after might take a lot of time, but maybe she can get it one day. ;)  
**_

_**Jesstew: Victoria wouldn't be a bad guess. But I'm not going to spoil it ;) Thank you. I'm glad you liked it! **_

_**Guest: Here it is! **_

_**Carol: Thank you! I'm glad your waiting. Hopefully it will be worth it! :)**_

_**Emmy 1995: Thank you! I'm so glad I don't leave them out because Authors really annoy me when they do that. I'm glad nothing is boring with the amount of chaos that is still to come. There is never a dull moment in the life of Bella Swan!  
**_

_**Keep reviewing guys I read and reply to them all and take everything into consideration.**_

_**Bella's first journal entry is now posted in the Notes section on my Facebook page. I will post a link on my profile if you can't find it. **_

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness**

**17\. Headaches and Nausea**

**Bella's Point of View**

The drive back to the house was slightly slower than normal with the ice on the road and when we pulled into the garage I was surprised that Carlisle's car was already there. Climbing out of the car I looked around in shock when my bag disappeared out of my hand. Looking around everyone but Alice was there and everyone else's bags seemed to have gone as well.

Rolling my eyes we walked indoors, after saying hello to Esme and Carlisle I skipped upstairs to my room. Once the door was shut behind me I sat down on my bed and sighed. Yanking my boots off and tossing my jacket on a chair, I picked up Jasper's guitar as I had no homework to do. So I played a few old tunes I wrote years ago. Esme made yet another delicious dinner and I had a few re matches with Jasper and Emmett on the Xbox and Emmett only beat me once. After dinner I lay at one end of the sofa curled up tightly and staring at the TV. Forcing myself to stay awake.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Jasper asked looking over at me confused.

"I'm fine. Not that tired," I lied, not looking at any of them.

"Bella," He pressed. I sighed knowing he could feel how tired I was.

"Alright, alright," I sighed standing up. "G'night," I said. Shooting Jasper a dirty look I walked upstairs. I changed into sweats and lay back on the bed. Staring out the window trying to keep myself awake.

I lay still for hours thinking about probably way to much and glanced over at the alarm clock and saw it 3 am. I stared back out the dark window and my eyes got heavier and heavier and eventually sleep over took me.

_**I was walking up the drive to Charlie's house. It was about an hour after I landed in Seattle. **_

"_**Get your stuff and hurry up," He snapped. I grabbed my only duffel bag and followed him into the house. We walked into the kitchen and five men were sitting around the table making me stop dead in the doorway. They were all wearing cops clothes with cans of beer in their hands.**_

"_**Ah Bella. We haven't seen you in a long time," One of them said. Was this one of the men he'd sold me to years ago.**_

"_**Now Bella. You know the rules. They've not changed. These men have paid good money for your acquaintance and you won't refuse them anything or you'll be punished. Understand?" Charlie asked.**_

"_**Yes sir," I said softly.**_

"_**Good," He grinned. "She's all yours lads," One of the men stepped forward and grabbed my arm, pushing me up the stairs. He'd obviously paid to go first.**_

_**I was shoved into my old, plain room and knocked onto the bed. I heard the door lock from the outside.**_

_**He pulled off all his clothes, draping his belt over the bottom of the bed. Then stood naked in front of me.**_

"_**Strip," He ordered. I slowly stood up my legs shaking and I pulled off of my heeled sandals as slowly as I could. He sighed. Grabbing my arm roughly he slapped me hard across the face making my head knock to the side and hiss slightly. "Strip faster," He commanded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and pulled off my jacket, tossing it onto the desk chair. I pulled my tank top over my head and pulled off my jeans leaving me stood in just my underwear and he smiled. **_

"_**Put these on," He said tossing a pair of red stiletto's at my feet. I sighed pulling them on so I stood in a pair of matching red lacy underwear and heels of the same colour. These weren't my clothes of choice. These were clothes I'd been forced to wear, clothes Charlie had ordered online and posted to me. He reached behind my head and pulled the band out of my hair and ran his hand through it as it fell down to my waist. "Kneel," He said. I didn't move and he pushed his hand on my shoulder forcing me to my knees. **_

_**He pushed himself in my mouth and I stopped myself from gagging. He made me suck him off and then slapped me across the face as soon as he pulled away. **_

"_**Get onto the bed," He growled. I complied quickly, crawling onto the bed. I was pushed so I lay on my back and felt something cold around my wrists and then ankles. I pulled a bit and looked up to see I'd been handcuffed to each bed post. My arms and legs spread wide. My head back on the pillow which was quickly thrown across the room, my hair fanned out around my head, my underwear was cut away with a knife on my bedside table and he pushed into me. **_

"_**No, please. Stop! Your hurting me!" I begged with no avail. He raped and hit me and then left the room and the next man came in, then the next and each guy took turns in beating and raping me. Then in came Charlie, he was supposed to be my father yet he raped me after sold me for a prostitute.**_

"_**Little whore aren't you," He sneered. "What are you?" He asked as he punched me in the stomach.**_

"_**Little whore," I replied staring at the ceiling blankly.**_

"_**Bella. Bella!" That wasn't his voice. That was a much softer voice, my bedroom and Charlie faded.**_

I shot up in bed looking around through my sobs, clutching my wrists as I could still feel the handcuffs around me. I lay back down curled up in a tight ball on my side as I sobbed.

"Ssh. It's alright Bella. It's over now," Rose said, kneeling next to the bed and rubbing my arm gently.

"No it's not. I can't do this Rose," I sobbed.

**Jasper's Point of View.**

"Little whore," Bella said blankly in her sleep. _That's who she'd always been told she was? _I sent her small doses of calm as Rose tried to wake her up.

"Bella. Bella!" Rose said not touching her. Knowing if she touched her it could have been worse. I sent her waves of different emotions and they seemed to work as she shot up in bed looking around with wide eyes. Rubbing her wrists.

She seemed to realise where she was and lay back down, pulling herself to a tight ball on her side she started sobbing.

"Ssh. It's alright Bella. It's over now," Rose said softly, kneeling on the floor and rubbing Bella's arm gently.

"Not it's not. I can't do this," She sobbed.

"You can Bella. I promise you, you can do this," She said pulling the sobbing girl into her arms.

Esme went downstairs to make Bella a hot chocolate, Carlisle went to fetch pain killers while nobody else left the room. Although Emmett did go and stand behind Rosalie putting his hands on her shoulder, Alice moved into my arms while holding one of Edward's hands and we let her cry.

**Bella's Point of View.**

I don't know how long I cried on Rosalie for but when I pulled away Carlisle handed me three white tablets and Esme gave me a cup of steaming hot chocolate.

I swallowed the tablets and downed the drink, letting it burn me.

I looked at the clock to see it was five thirty. Two hours sleep, _great _I sighed. Everyone seemed to leave my room and I realised they'd been trying to talk to me. Alice stayed and directed me to the shower where I let the water burn away the feelings of the dreams.

"Bella, you're going to turn into a fish," Alice sung through the door. I changed the temperature of the shower to freezing and my skin changed colour. I climbed out of the shower shivering as I brushed my teeth and tied my hair up.

Looking in the mirror the dark circles under my eyes were getting darker and my skin looked paler. I was starting to look like a vampire.

Walking into the bedroom I dressed into today's outfit which was blue jeans, a white tank top and a black and white striped sweater with a pair of comfy black NOT HEELED boots.

Alice patted the chair by the dressing table and I watched as Alice made a miracle of my face and Rose gently did my hair.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked a concerned look on her face.

"Fine. I've just got a bit of a headache," I said. It was sort of true, but it felt like my head was about to explode with the constant thumping in my ears and I felt nausea, like I was going to be sick, but my body physically wouldn't let me.

"Do you want to stay home today?" Rose asked as she stopped straightening my hair.

_Yes! _I wanted to scream but I shook my head. "No, I'll be fine," I lied softly. They didn't seem to believe me and Alice seemed to mutter something to low for me to catch. Before taking my un casted wrist and clipping a black bracelet round it. I also grabbed a couple of tight hair bands and shoved them on the same wrist and stood up.

Alice thrust a white bag and my green parka jacket at me.

"Last chance to stay home," She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine Ali," I said shaking my head.

"Alright," She shrugged not believing me. We walked downstairs and I gave a small smile of greeting to Emmett and Jasper who was sitting on the sofa before I went into the kitchen. Esme gave me a plate with two waffle's and a glass of water and the smell of the delicious food made me want to throw up.

I took a deep breath and sat down, forcing myself to eat one of the waffles, then slowly started sipping at the glass of water, trying to settle my stomach with no avail.

Carlisle came downstairs and gave me the normal three tablets which I swallowed quickly.

"Are you okay sweetheart? You've barley eaten anything," He said, brushing my hair out of my face and leaving his hand on my cheek.

"I'm fine. I'm just not very hungry," I said with a small smile. He studied my face for a minute before he sighed.

"Alright. If you don't feel well tell someone. I'm not working today so you can phone if you want," He said gently and I nodded.

"I will," I said quietly. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and I hopped off the bar stool, grabbing my bag I said goodbye to Esme before we walked outside and Edward helped me into the car. I leant my head back and closed my eyes as he pulled away.

"So Bella. Tomorrow is Saturday. I was thinking a trip to Olympia," Alice said from the back.

"Sounds great Alice. But I've got no money," I said looking out of the window.

"Don't be silly Bella. Carlisle has a credit card for you," She said. I spun round in my chair wincing slightly as my ribs hurt.

"A credit card?" I asked with my eyes wide. "You expect me to accept that?"

"Bella we have more than enough money. You having a credit card like the rest of us isn't going to effect that balance," She said but I shook my head. I felt an unatural wave of calm fill me and I glared at Jasper who took it away.

"You've already saved my life. Given me a place to live. Bought me new clothes and food." I said listing everything off on my fingers. "I can't accept anything else!"

"Bella, saving your life, giving you a place to live giving you _clothes and food_ was never an issue," Alice protested.

"I never earned it," I snapped loudly. My stomach churned and I was going to throw up. "Stop the car," I said putting my hand over my mouth.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Pull over!" I said tears running down my face taking my eye-liner and mascara with them. Edward pulled over to the side of the road and I jumped out of the car, putting my hand against the tree as the contents of my stomach reappeared. I sobbed as my stomach churned painfully again.

"It's alright Bella," Rosalie said, rubbing my back her other hand on my arm. Someone else pulled my hair back as I retched again. When I finally stopped I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and I realised it was Jasper holding my hair.

"Thanks," I mumbled as he passed me a bottle of water. Rose wiped away my tears.

"Come on. Edwards on the phone to Carlisle, we're going home," She said and I groaned.

"I'm fine. Really!" I protested weakly as I took another mouthful from the bottle I gagged and slapped my hand over my mouth forcing myself to keep it down.

"No you're not Darlin'. Let us help you," Jasper said gently yet firmly wrapping his arm around my shoulder as my legs shook and Rose put her arm around my waist. They held most of my weight as they lead me back to the car and helped me back in to the passenger seat, Jasper climbed in behind me and I watched in the mirror as Rosalie climbed back into the Jeep. Edward pulled away smoothly and turned around driving back in silence until we pulled up outside the house. Carlisle and Esme were stood at the door waiting and I sighed at their worried expressions. The car door was opened and Edward held out his hand, helping pull me to my feet only for my legs to shake and I clutched his and Jasper's arms. Jasper sighed and picked me up making me whimper in fear and surprise and the next minute he was setting me down on my bed and Rosalie was pulling off my shoes and jacket.

"What happened, Sweetheart?" Carlisle asked as he put his hand to my forehead.

"Nothing. I was sick but I'm fine," I said tiredly.

"If you were fine then you wouldn't have been sick. Where does it hurt?" He asked.

"My stomach and head," I said watching as he looked into both of my eyes.

"I'll get you some anti nausea then try to get some sleep," He said and I just nodded as he disappeared. Looking over at the wall Jasper was leaning against the wall looking at me thoughtfully. Before I could ask what was wrong Carlisle was back with a small glass of water and a white tablet which I swallowed. He kissed my head softly before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They've gone back to school. Carlisle and Esme are going to get some grocery's," Jasper said not moving.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused. He walked across the room and pulled the chair from my desk and sat down, leaning forward slightly.

"I need to talk to you,"

* * *

_**Oooh, what are they going to talk about? Pictures of Bella's outfit are on my facebook so check that and Bella's journal entry out and don't forget to review! :)**_


	18. Talk

_**My next chapter is here so I hope y'all like it!  
**_

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews here are the replies:**_

_**Emmy 1995: Yes it will defiantly take time and I'm glad your liking it! **_

_**Kouga's older woman: I love Jasper too! I've started writing a Jasper X Bella story so that will be posted soon and there is more Jasper in this chapter!**_

_**Shellbean: Hey, lots of people call me Tori don't worry about it. I'm glad it fit and made sense and I'm glad you like it! **_

_**Strawberri Leigh: Thank you! I'm glad you love it! :)**_

_**DYLANILOVEYOUO'BRIEN: Mmmmh Pregnant. I'm not saying yes or no but it won't be reveled in this chapter so you'll have to wait a little longer sorry! **_

_**Revenna Nightxxx: Thank you, I'm glad :)**_

_**flower: Pregnancy could be a possibility but I won't say yes or no! **_

_**thejokersbrother: Yes they are! Anybody would be lucky to have them for a family! **_

_**Minty: _**Pregnancy could be a possibility but I won't say yes or no! **_**_

_**Guest: Yes I actually do mind 'just hurrying up and having Edward and Bella make out'. She was raped and abused by her father and people she trusted therefore she's not going to trust Edward enough to let him touch her! After Emmett was changed Rose wouldn't let him touch her for years. After being raped you let **_**nobody _touch you, especially in a romantic way, I'm not going to speed up her recovery just to satisfy one reader. So please I ask you to be patient or go and read another story to read!_**

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness**

**18\. Talk**

**Bella's Point of View**

"What about?" I asked cautiously.

"What you said in the car. What did you mean? 'I haven't earned it?'" He asked. I looked down and shook my head shame and embarrassment filling me. I heard Jasper move and felt his hands on my legs and I knew he was kneeling on the floor in front of me.

"Don't shake your head at me like that. Just tell me Darlin'," He said firmly yet gently.

Tears ran down my cheeks as my shame and embarrassment disappeared. _Just tell him! _I screamed at myself.

"I-I h-had to earn things like food and decent clothes. W-when I was with Renee and Phil if I did all the chores, given them my wage and taken all my punishments without a noise then I'd get five dollars of my wage back and maybe some toast or pop tarts. A sandwich if I was lucky… When I stayed with Charlie, Renee had told him this and I expected him to be angry. But he was happy. He said he'd keep that rule, except I didn't work here. He'd already buy me… Clothes if you could call them that. He bought me lacy underwear and dresses. Not nice dresses I could leave the house in. Dresses that you'd expect to see a prostitute in. That's what I was. When I came here for the holidays, when I was fourteen a guy. I can't remember his name, I try to forget them. This guy was one of the guys who would pay extra. He took me out. I was wearing a low cut short red dress that had slits in the side and a dipped back that came to the top of my arse and a pair of red stiletto's. If I said no to them guys or did something they didn't tell me to do. I wasn't given any food until Charlie was satisfied.

"There was another guy. Again he took me to a hotel, he liked things rough but didn't like me making a noise. It hurt so much. I barely made a noise but he heard and reported back to Charlie who had to give him another night with a cheaper price and then Charlie wasn't happy with me. He was livid. I'd never been beaten so hard. It nearly landed me in hospital but he always made sure to stop before then. The things I had to do to him, just so I could get given a scrap of food or decent clothes. 'If you don't earn it then you don't get it,' Phil told me," I sobbed. I felt the bed dip next to me and Jasper wrap his arms around me.

"Ssh. It's alright. None of that matters. You don't have to earn anything here. You should never of had to _earn _food 'n clothes," He told me.

**Jasper's Point of View**

I slid off the chair knelt in front of her placing my hands on her knee's.

"Don't shake your head at me like that. Just tell me Darlin'," I said firmly yet gently. She seemed to think about it and took a deep shaky breath.

"I had to earn things like food and decent clothes. When I was with Renee and Phil if I did all the chores, given them my wage and taken all my punishments without a noise then I'd get five dollars of my wage back and maybe some toast or pop tarts. A sandwich if I was lucky… When I stayed with Charlie Renee had told him this and I expected him to be angry. But he was happy. He said he'd keep that rule, except I didn't work here. He'd already buy me… Clothes if you could call them that. He bought me lacy underwear and dresses. Not nice dresses I could leave the house in. Dresses that you'd expect to see a prostitute in. That's what I was. When I came here for the holidays, when I was fourteen a guy. I can't remember his name, I try to forget them. This guy was one of the guys who would pay extra. He took me out. I was wearing a low cut short red dress that had slits in the side and a dipped back that came to the top of my arse and a pair of red stiletto's. If I said no to them guys or did something they didn't tell me to do. I wasn't given any food until Charlie was satisfied.

"There was another guy. Again he took me to a hotel, he liked things rough but didn't like me making a noise. It hurt so much. I barely made a noise but he heard and reported back to Charlie who had to give him another night with a cheaper price and then Charlie wasn't happy with me. He was livid. I'd never been beaten so hard. It nearly landed me in hospital but he always made sure to stop before then. The things I had to do to him, just so I could get given a scrap of food or decent clothes. 'If you don't earn it then you don't get it,' Phil told me," she sobbed. I moved and sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her. I wanted to hunt these… Vermin down and hurt them like they hurt her.

"Ssh. It's alright. None of that matters. You don't have to earn anything here. You should never of had to _earn _food 'n clothes," I said rubbing my arm. "Like Rose said the other day you haven't had anything new in six years Bella. Go shopping with Alice tomorrow and have enjoy it. Because chances are she'll buy half the mall," I said with a slight chuckle as she groaned.

"Can we go to a book store?" She asked. "I don't have any books any more. Charlie burnt them,"

"I promise you can go to a book store," I said standing up holding out my hand to her. She looked up, curiosity filled her and took my hand. Walking down one flight of stairs I pushed open the door to my study. Walking inside she gaped at me looking around in awe at the book-lined walls.

"Alice said you had _a few _books," She said amazed.

"Your welcome to borrow any of them," I told her and she grinned moving over to the nearest shelf. I had a wide variety in different languages from different centuries, so some of them she couldn't read, as I don't think she spoke Korean. I sat on the edge of the desk watching her scan the shelves.

"Can I borrow this?" She finally asked holding up Wuthering Heights. "My gran used to read it to me. I haven't read it since… In ages," She cut herself off.

"Just that one?" I verified and she nodded. We walked back up to his room and I watched her curiously. She looked in the mirror and wiped the make up off that ran down her face off.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" I asked watching her emotions closely as a little burst of fear ran through her emotions.

"I'm not really tired," She lied softly not looking at me.

"Yes you are." I said. "Your scared,"

"I'm fine," She snapped angrily turning round to face me. She bit her lip before sitting down on her bed burying her face in her hands. "I don't want to keep having the dreams," She admitted so quietly I almost didn't hear her. "It's like it's happening all over again. I can feel every time they hurt me it's like someone has actually just beaten me," She said. I moved next to her and hugged her again. She moved her face from her hands to my shoulder and I sent her waves of different calming and soothing emotions and I watched her eyes droop and heartbeat steady. _I can put her to sleep?! _She was almost asleep when she realised what I was doing and pushed away from me.

"No!" She protested. She walked into the bathroom and I heard the tap turn on as she splashed cold water on her face.

"Please just don't," She muttered pushing the emotions away. I walked across the room at human speed and leant against the door and she watched me in the mirror.

"Bella you can't, not sleep. You were up half the night. Forcing yourself to stay awake – yes we all know you weren't sleeping. You _need _to sleep. This is what's making you ill and only you can do anything about it," I said. _Let me help you Bella. Please let me help you! _

**Bella's Point of View.**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Jasper stood behind me but I tried to ignore him as I stared into my own eyes. I remembered when I was young. Before gran died when they were full of light. I'd never stop smiling and everyone used to say I had bright eyes. But now… Now they were blank and so full of pain. My black eye fading with slight smudges of mascara. Tears rolled freely and I didn't try and stop them. _What the hell had I ever done to deserve this? _My eyes moved to Jasper, he hadn't moved since he spoke and I knew he was right. I'd known him a week and he was already like. No, he was my brother. Just like Emmett and Rose and Alice are my sisters. Though Edward, Edward was different. I shook that thought from my head.

"I don't know what to do," I lied, my voice numb.

"Yes ya do," He replied. His southern drawl thick. My eyes flicked back to my reflection for a second and looked back to him.

"Help me," I whispered. Tears rolling down my cheeks and I choked on a sob. He rushed across the room, wrapping his arms around me as my knees buckled. We didn't move from the floor as he cradled me in his arms. My forehead leaning against his solid chest as sobs racked through my body. I couldn't stop them and I knew he wasn't trying to. I don;t know how long I sat there but when my sobs finally became hiccups he gently picked me up and with a gentle breeze I was back in bed. My brother laying next to me sending me thick doses of emotions that I no longer resisted and let the sleep take over.

**Jasper's Point of View.**

"I don't know what to do," She lied quietly.

"Yes ya do," I replied my voice gaining more of its southern drawl as I spoke. Her eyes flicked to her reflection before turning around to face me properly.

"Help me," She whispered. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she choked on her sobs. I didn't need telling twice I was by her side catching her as her legs gave way and gently lowered her to the floor. She rested her forehead on my chest and sobbed. I gently rubbed her back though did nothing else. I'd felt this building up for so long she needed to let it out. We sat there for nearly an hour and a half before her sobs slowly turned to hiccups. I picked her up as gently as I could and ran swiftly to her bed where I lay her down and pulled the covers over her before sitting with her as she had a tight grip on the front of my shirt.

I sent her strong calming emotions and she didn't seem to resist them this time as she let herself fall asleep and I sighed. Questions ran through my head. _Why was she so reluctant to ask for help? What else was she so scared of and what was making her so sick? This can't have all been sleep deprivation. Could it?_

* * *

_**Any good? Please let me know. Don't forget to check out my facebook page where I'm posting Bella's journal and pictures of her outfits. (Links on profile!) Your reviews give me idea's and inspiration so please lemme know what ya think or want to happen! **_


	19. A Great Night and A Brothers Comfort

_**I feel really bad about how long this has taken I'm sorry and I have a ton of reviews to answer so you can skip all of this if you want or read my replies it's up to you! **_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**kouga's older woman: yes! Jasper is awesome, I would love him as a big brother and Bella will get really close to him! JUST IN A BROTHER/SISTER WAY THOUGH!**_

_**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: Wow. I can't say I disagree to! I promise justice will come!  
**_

_**Shellbean: My thoughts exactly! I never really liked Charlie (you might have noticed!) So yeah, I'm not really sorry though!**_

_**DYLANILOVEYOUO'BRIEN: I'm confirming or denying nothing because I genuinely have no idea whats going to be wrong with her! And Jasper's soft side is in quite a few of these chapters.**_

_**crazycatlady252: Thank you so much! :)  
**_

_**unlockedmusic; flower; Faith Bow; Minty; I'm not saying if she's pregnant or not because I have no idea yet!  
**_

_**thejokersbrothe: Yes they are. I agree 100% with that statement**__**! And with your second review: I'm not saying if she's pregnant or not. You will defiantly see both sides to Jasper in this fic as well as the other Cullens because I hate how they are all over looked!**_

_**Emmy 1995: That really annoys me and I can assure you no Cullen will be overlooked in this story!  
**_

_**Guest: Yes I do kinda mind. You want some smutty lemon fic this isn't it, I suggest you understand that now!**_

_**Clarinetgoddess62: Don't worry. Emmett is coming! And thank you! **_

_**Guest2: Thank you so much! :)**_

_**Guest3: I tell you what really helps when writing sentences. Actual words that I can understand. But from what I think you said. This is an Edward and Bella story. Jasper is only her brother! Either be patient or find another story!**_

_**Tomboywerewolf: Your welcome?! :)**_

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness**

**19\. A Great Night and A Brothers Comfort.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

When I woke up I was in bed and looked over at the clock and was amazed, it was four o'clock in the afternoon and I'd slept straight through with no nightmares. The second thing I noticed was Jasper was laying next to me, my hand in his and my head resting on his chest and I remembered him holding me as I cried and I must have gone to sleep.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked looking down concerned.

"Fine… Just surprised I slept so long," I replied.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I shrugged slightly as I sat up I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and he pulled me to my feet. We walked downstairs where Esme and Alice were sitting at the breakfast bar talking about materials and Edward was sitting on the sofa reading book.

"Carlisle is still at work and Rose and Emmett went hunting," Jasper said to my confusion and I nodded.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"It's fine. I'll make something," I said moving into the kitchen looking in the fridge I make a small sandwich, sitting at the breakfast bar I nibbled on the edge, not really hungry. Once that was finished I got a glass of ice water before washing it all up. I moved onto the sofa and Edward tossed me the TV remote.

"We're having a movie night when the others get home!" Alice called.

"What movie?" I asked.

"No Alice!" Edward said "We're not watching some cheap chick flick!" He said, sounding annoyed.

"I think it should be Bella's choice," She replied sitting on the sofa the other side of Jasper and grinned at me.

"Um... I don't know," I said. I hadn't watched a full film since I was ten.

"Well what was the last film you watched?" Edward asked as he tossed his book on the sofa next to him.

"I don't know… I don't remember," I shrugged not looking at any of them.

"When was the last time you watched a film?" Jasper said slowly.

"Um…"

**Alice's Point of View.**

"When was the last time you watched a film?" Jasper asked, watching her and her emotions carefully.

"Um…" She replied. "A few months ago,"

"What about a full movie?" I asked. Already knowing the answer.

"Six years ago," She whispered. Jasper sighed taking her hand and I watched Edward run his hand over his face before looking up a pained look on his face.

_We will fix this Edward. _I promised him. He gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Okay. How many films can we watch tonight?" I asked. Four.

"Four," Edward said aloud for Jasper, Bella and Esme's benefit.

"Tell Rosalie and Emmett to get home or they'll miss the start of the film. Carlisle will only be able to watch three of them," I frowned. "He'll be fine with that though," I said seeing he would be. I watched Edward text Emmett and skipped over to the movie cabinet tilting my head as my eyes scanned over them.

I picked one comedy, one action, one chick flick and one drama, and set them next to the TV.

"There. Now we have a variety," I said with a grin making both Jasper and Edward roll their eyes. "Rose and Emmett will be here in… thirty seconds," I said quickly scanning their future. I put the first movie in and the commercials started, Esme handed Bella a bag of popcorn before sitting next to her. _Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one… _The door banged open and in jumped Emmett straight onto the sofa the other side of Edward, Rosalie walked in behind him rolling her eyes as she sat down under his arm.

"What are we watching?" Emmett asked.

"Monsters Inc. James Bond. The Notebook and Need for speed." I said with a bright smile as the first film started.

By the time Monsters Inc. had finished Bella looked happy, her hand still in Jasper's but her head rested on Esme's shoulder.

I put the newest James Bond film in and while the commercials started rolling Carlisle came in once greeting everyone he sat on Esme's other side his arm around her shoulders leaving his hand gently stroking Bella's hair.

Jasper and Emmett quoted half of the film, Rose was about to hit Emmett when it started to make Bella laugh so we left them to it.

"How is she?" I asked Jaz to low for her to hear.

"Happyist I've felt her. She's getting a little tired though," he replied and I nodded putting 'The Notebook' on. This time me and Rose started quoting it, doing dramatic voices and expressions making Bella giggle.

"_I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year!" _I said dramatically, Jasper sent me waves of amusement while Bella and everyone else laughed.

When we put Fast and Furious on it was Rosalie who made the most comments, about the cars and occasionally how hot the actors were.

It was almost half way through when Bella's eyes started to drop but we could all tell she was trying to stay awake.

"Go to sleep. It's alright. We'll be here when you wake up," Esme soothed softly, pulling a blanket from behind the sofa she wrapped it around Bella who still wouldn't let go of Jasper's hand and I knew he didn't mind.

Bella slowly closed her eyes and let herself go to sleep.

_**Vision**_

_Jasper sitting next to Bella on her bed every time he sensed a bad emotion he'd quickly push it away. Therefore he took the nightmares away._

"You can keep her asleep. It will work," I assured Jasper. Who grinned slightly.

"I'll take her up to bed," he said standing up. Keeping hold of Bella's hand he gently picked her up.

"I'll come and get her changed," Rosalie added standing up. I watched Rose follow them upstairs and Emmett and Edward both sighed sadly.

Rosalie was hiding her pain and was to focused on Bella to admit it.

**Bella's Point of View.**

It was strange sitting here watching the movies but I likes it. Jasper never let go of my hand, my head was resting on Esme's shoulder and when Carlisle came in he put his hand on the back of my head. It was different. It was nice.

Nobody argued or thought about anything negative we just watched the films.

Well we tried to watch but Emmett, Alice and Rose liked to quote the films very dramatically, which was really funny.

I can't remember the last time I laughed like this or was even this happy. But right now I didn't care.

We were half way through the final film when my eyes began to droop but I didn't want to go to sleep, the nightmares would come and the fun night would end.

"Go to sleep. It's alright. We'll be here when you wake up," Esme assured me softly getting a soft blanket out of seemingly nowhere and wrapping it around my shoulders and that was all I needed as I let myself fall asleep.

**Rosalie's Point of View.**

I followed Jasper and Bella upstairs and into her room, once Jasper set her on the bed he stepped out side.

I pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a shirt and carefully changed her clothes, every time she stirred I'd hush her lightly and she'd go back to sleep. Once I was done and she was tucked in I opened the door letting Jasper back in and he stood at the bottom of the bed next to me, looking down at her.

**Jasper's Point of View.**

We stood at the bottom of the bed in silence until the pain, guilt and sorrow were to much.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked gently, knowing as vain as Rosalie could be she didn't talk about her feelings. She opened her mouth and seemed to have trouble forming the words.

"Nothing. I'm fine," She said.

"You can't lie to an Empath Rose," I said softly reaching out and gently taking her hand.

"It's not right," She said softly and I waited for her to go on. "The people who get the give of a child waste it and those who'd cherish the chance aren't given it," She said. Her voice barley above a whisper.

"Family should never hurt each other. No matter if it's mother, father, step parents, grandparents, siblings, husband, wife, fiance. It shouldn't-" She broke off as she choked on a sob her hand coming to her mouth as she tried to hold it back. I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder making her jump slightly.

"It's stupid. It was years ago they're dead," She said.

"It's not stupid. It's understandable. It's normal." I said. She looked over at me and the fear that was always in her emotions increased slightly but she pushed it away as I pulled her into my arms.

We slid down the wall and that was where I stayed. All night. Rosalie in my arms and Bella under my power. Comforting my little sisters the best I could.

* * *

_**How was that? Any good? I hope so, let me know what y'all think and it might help with the writers block I currently have.**_

_**As always check out my facebook page for news, pictures and Bella's journal entries! :)**_


	20. Girls Day Out

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I can't believe it's been nearly a month!  
I really struggled to write this chapter and I don't know why. Then when I get the ideas I don't get a chance to write it.**_

_**My birthday was last week, then I went shopping and haven't had the chance to update.  
Enough with the excuses though...**_

**Principessa Volturi**_**: Thank you! I'm really glad you like it and I hope I can keep it up too! **_

**kouga's older woman: _So do I! I totally ship Bella and Jasper but the Bella and Jasper, brother/sister stories rock! _**

**DYLANILOVEYOUO'BRIEN: _Thank you! :) That's what I was trying to do and I hope the chapter wasn't to sappy, but I read so many stories where Jasper isn't trusted and he doesn't care about his family and I hate that, I want to show Jasper and Rosalie not being pushed to the side and show they love their family.__  
_**

**Emmy 1995: _:) I will defiantly try to remember to message you in future (providing I remember). I really want the Cullens as a family as well, throw Peter and Charlotte in also and everything will be perfect! _**

**Clarinetgoddess62: _It's awful for both Rose and Bella I know, it's horrible! Watching movies with family/friends always cheers people up. And I think Jasper is the best person to comfort Bella because he understands what she's feeling better than anyone else. Thank you! :)_**

**tinkerbear10: _Thank you! Trust me there is so much more to come! ;)_**

**NANA100: _I haven't actually written it yet but the whole pancakes thing will be explained. The bottle of water Edward gave her, he got it from a vending machine he passed as he went to her, and it's water because when people have nausea all the time water is quite plain and the safer option whereas soda could make her throw up more. As for Jacob... All I'm going to say is stay tuned for him and the pack! __  
_**

**Minty: _As do I!_**

**Carloline: _Thank you so much! :D That defiantly has to be one of the best review I've had! _**

**Guest: _Thank you! _**

**Shellbean: _ Thank you! There will be Edward in the next chapter, I'm not quite sure how yet I'm hesitant to write Bella and Edward because I don't want it to be to much like the books because I don't really like the relationship they had when she was human and I really don't want to ruin it! But it will come soon I promise! Jasper is perfect I love him!_**

**cbmorefie: _Your welcome?_**

**twilightlove05: _Thank you! I'm sorry about the wait but here is some more! _**

**thejokersbrothers: _Thank you! :D_**

**Jesstew: _Thanks! :D_**

**dinopoodle: _Awesome name and thank you! Yes there will be more about her medical history and conditions. Plus there will defiantly be more parental interaction soon I hope but I don't quite know what yet, I've never been 17, I don't know what 17 year olds do with their parents. I am open to suggestions if you have any! _**

**Thank you all to your amazing reviews, they're what keep me writing this so they are most welcome please keep 'em coming! I will quit stalling now. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness**

**20\. Girls Day Out!**

**Bella's Point of View.**

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, I sat up and looked around realising I was in my own bed and I wasn't screaming. Jasper and Rosalie were both sitting by the door. Rose's head on Jasper's shoulder and his arms around her.

"Good morning," Rose said with a smile and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Morning. What time is it?" I asked.

"Eight, twenty three," Jasper said glancing down at his watch. "You went to sleep at about ten,"

"And I slept? That whole time? Without waking up screaming?" I clarified and they both smiled and nodded.

"But you better get up though. Alice is taking us shopping and if you don't get ready on your own she will come in here and get you ready herself," Rose warned and I groaned slightly. Jasper stood up and held out a hand pulling Rose to her feet. She walked out the door but Jasper got half way through.

"Hey, Jasper!" I said. He turned back to face me. "Thank you," He sent me waves of comfort and happiness before walking out shutting the door softly behind him. I stood up and quickly made the bed before walking into the bathroom and taking a shower. The water not as hot as I usually had it but I found that didn't matter much. I didn't really care if I was really feeling happy or if Jasper was still sending me emotions I just enjoyed them.

Climbing out the shower I brushed me teeth and looked at my reflection in the mirror, my bruises had faded but were still clearlly there.

Sighing I walked out the bathroom smiling at Rose and Alice who both grinned back I dressed in the clothes on my bed. A pair of skinny ripped blue jeans a black logo'd tank top and the comfy combat boots I was beginning to love.

Rose dried my hair as usual while Alice did my make up, though applying it on the top of my chest as well. A load of bracelets were pushed on my arm and Alice held a black leather jacket while I slid my arms into it.

"So what's the plan today?" I asked as we walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"We're going to Olympia, Jasper said you wanted to go to a few book shops. How would you feel about getting your hair styled. Not cut shorter because it's an amazing length, just maybe bangs or something and some highlights, I know would look really good," Alice suggested.

"As long as it's not shorter than my waist," I nodded and she grinned. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Jasper and Emmett looked up from their game.

"Why so happy this morning?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Who?" Alice, Rose and I all asked at the same time.

"Bella," He answered and I became confused. _He's not changing my emotions?_

"I – I don't know," I said honestly before Esme called saying breakfast is ready. I shrugged again before walking into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar as Esme put some waffles on a plate.  
"What would you like to drink?" Esme asked.

"Do you have any orange juice?" I asked, she opened the fridge and looked inside.

"Yes we have orange juice," She nodded.

"Can I have a glass of that please?" I asked

"Of course," she nodded with a smile. Pouring me a glass. Carlisle came down and placed a soft kiss on the top of my head before placing the three tablets on the counter.

"Thanks," I said before swallowing the three together.

"Do you still feel sick?" He asked and I shrugged.

"A bit, not quite as bad though," I said and he nodded, looking slightly worried.

"Eat as much as you can, take it easy today and if you start to feel bad just tell either Alice or Rosalie and they can bring you home," He instructed and I nodded. "Oh and this is for you," He reached into his pocket and held out a black credit card with my name on.

"I can't take this," I said, shaking my head as he pressed it into my hand.

"Yes you can. If you don't want to use it you don't have to but that is your own money. Otherwise Alice will spend her money on you," He said and I glared at the plastic card. "Bella the family can afford it and your family now," I smiled at his words and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you," I mumbled and he just pulled away kissing my forehead softly.

"I have to get to work but you girls have fun," He said before walking out the door. Alice skipped into the kitchen bouncing on her toes.

"Come on! Lets go, lets go!" She said excited.

"Just remember Bella's still human Al," Jasper said with an amused smile kissing her softly. Alice kissed him back before pulling away and grinning.

"I know," Before turning to the stairs with a glare. "Emmett Cullen get off of her we have shopping to do!" She said with narrowed eyes. Seconds later Rosalie and Emmett appeared at the bottom of the stairs, Emmett adjusting his shirt and Rosalie flattening her hair, then running her finger around her lips wiping away her smudged lip gloss.

Alice tossed me a jacket and had two bags in her hand, one of which I guessed was mine. Standing up I pulled on my jacket and she handed me a bag. Turning back to my dishes I saw them clean on the draining board. Esme wiping the counter.

"Esme, you really didn't have to –" she cut me off with a smile.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Go have fun!" She instructed and I smiled slightly before Alice grabbed my un broken arm dragging me out of the house into the garage she pushed me into the shot gun seat of one of the Mercedes, before she climbed in the back and Rosalie slid into the drivers seat.

"So we're going to Olympia?" I clarified and Alice nodded. "Isn't that like a three hour drive?"

"Legally 2 hours 57 minutes," She said.

"And for us?" I asked not really wanting to know.

"1 hour 22 minutes," she said brightly as Rose put her foot down.

We arrived in Olympia in exactly one hour twenty two minutes as Alice had said and Alice pulled me out of the car and I grabbed Rose as I was pulled into the mall.

We went into the first clothes shop and Alice walked through the shop, barley looking at what she was picking up before she reached a shirt, glancing at me she grinned.

Her and Rose picked out loads of stuff while I flicked through the racks.

I saw a blue dress and smiled slightly. But looking down at the price tag I quickly moved away.

"Go try it on," Rose said nudging me.

"Rose it's nearly two hundred dollars," I protested.

"And…?" She asked with raised eyebrow.

"Seriously Bella. At least try it on," Alice said pushing me towards the changing rooms. "Then you can go to the book store you've been glancing at since we came in here," She said and I grinned taking the dress from her hands walking into the dressing rooms and changing. Looking in the mirror I sighed, it looked awesome and fitted well but you could see two of my scars as well as the healing bruises.

"If you don't open the door I will break it," Rose threatened and I sighed. Opening the door so they could see Rose grinned and Alice's grin widened.

"I told you so!" She said brightly.

"But Alice," I muttered.

"Trust me Bella. The bruises will be gone soon and the scars will fade. You could always put make up on them if you really must but it looks great Bella," Alice said. "I promise,"

Looking up at myself in the mirror the dress did look nice. Rose brushed my hair over my shoulders so you couldn't see as many of the bruises and it covered the bottom of one of my scars and I smiled slightly.

"See, now go change so we can buy it," Alice said pushing my back into the changing room where I changed back into my jeans and shirt, pulling on my jacket I walked out of the dressing room, slinging my bag over my shoulder and the dress was swept away by Alice. I just rolled my eyes, learning to just go with it.

"I'll pay for this while you two go to the book shop," She said practically shooing us out of the shop.

"Does she always shop like this?" I asked Rose as we walked across the mall.

"She's holding back because your human and injured," She said with a smile as we walked into the book shop. We moved to different shelves, Rose clearlly looking for something particular but I just browsed the shelves quietly. Picking up a couple of books.

"Your Bella Swan right?" A voice asked. I spun round to see a beautiful girl, not un humanly like Rose and Alice but naturally beautiful with long curly chestnut hair and green eyes.

"It depends who's asking," I replied suspiciously. I glanced over to see Rosalie watching carefully a book in her hand.

"Sorry. My name's Jen. Jenny Edwards. I'm Angela's cousin, I go to Forks high but I've been in Olympia for the last week on family business. Ange has told me about you and I recognised you from her pictures," She said. Rose smiled slightly and relaxed going back to the shelf and I smiled at Jenny.

"Yeah. I'm Bella," I nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt I just wanted to say hi," She said.

"It's fine. Your not really interrupting anything but me starring blankly at a shelf," I said and she laughed slightly.

"How comes you know the Cullens so well? I mean I didn't think they knew anybody in Forks that well. They've only been around for the last year,"

"I live with them. I'm being adopted, by Carlisle and Esme," I told her with a slight smile at the thought. "So Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Edward are technically my new siblings,"

"Oh, right, yeah. I heard your dad was arrested," I flinched at the thought and she seemed to notice. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry, it's got nothing to do with me. I just get curious sometimes," She said a faint blush rising on her cheeks.

"No, it's fine. It's not your fault. Things didn't work out with my dad in Forks nor with my mom and step dad in Phoenix. The Cullens were kind to me and took me in when I had no where else to go," I said with a fond smile.

"That's really nice of them. I'm sorry, I have to go, but I'll see you in school on Monday," She said before dashing off and I looked over at Rose slightly confused, Rose just laughed.

"Strange," I said as I walked over to her.

"But not as strange as Alice," She said and I shrugged.

"I heard that," The Pixie herself said from behind us and we spun round and grinned innocently.

"We love you really Alice!" I said and she grinned brightly practically throwing herself at me and I realised that was the first time I'd said I loved her. "I love all of you," I whispered and Alice pulled away only for me to be pulled into Rose's arms making me drop the three books I was holding.

"We love you too sis," Rose whispered into my ear before pulling away and I smiled happily.

"Now let's shop!" Alice said brightly dragging me over to the til where I paid for my three books and we started to shop. Not stopping once until lunch time then I got half an hour to sit down and eat before we were off again.

It was nearing five o'clock and I had six full bags both Rose and Alice must have been carrying nearly ten and we'd been back to the car four times. All of the stores were now closing and we walked across the parking lot to Rose's car loading the bags in the trunk and the back seats. Alice sat in the back seat as she'd been the only one who'd fit in.

There were a few bags that Alice had disappeared to buy and I didn't ask what was in them.

As Rose hit the highway I felt my eyes start to droop shut and I felt asleep with my head rest against the window, a small smile on my lips, for once not being emotionally exhausted just happy.

* * *

**_I know it's really short but I hope it was okay. I've only just realised how many reviews this story has and it's the most I've ever had on any site. I really want to get to 100, is that to much to ask?_**

**_Keep reviewing, I'm grateful for whatever number of reviews I get though! ;)_**


	21. No, Their Werewolves!

_**I'm a terribly slow author I know, I'm sorry. I've just been going crazy with no inspiration and without all the excuses please check out my facebook page (Links on my profile) so you don't have to imagine outfits and scenes.**_

_**Review replies:**_

**dinopoodle: _Thank you so much! :) Some of those ideas are pretty cool!_**

**kouga's older woman: _I know! Shopping is awesome but with Alice... I don't think I'd survive!_**

**Emmy 1995: _Thank you so much! I'm glad it worked out alright! _**

**nikalex: _Thank you! :) Jenny is going to have a purpose, just think of Seth! _**

**Jesstew: _Thank you! :)_**

**thejokersbrother: _I'm glad too. Jenny is going to have a purpose, just think of Seth! ;) Alice is really awesome and shopping with her would be pretty cool (or suicide I'm not sure which) Thank you!  
_**

**Caroline: _Thank you! :) And here you go..._**

**Guest: _Thank you! :) And here you go..._**

**Lyna11: _Jasper as Bella's friend/brother is awesome but I can't deny I do ship 'em! In regards to Edward and Bella's relationship this is quick. She's spent a life time of abuse doesn't really trust people and you want her to start snogging Edward? Be realistic, that's not going to happen! She will get together with Edward and it will be well worth the wait I promise! _**

**_Thank you to all of you who reviewed I'm only 28 away from 100! _**

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness**

**21\. No, Their Werewolves**

**Carlisle's Point of View.**

Everything at the hospital was going slowly. I managed to evade more questions about Bella thankfully and managed to find my way in my office with nothing to do after finishing my paperwork when my cell rang. Looking down at the screen I recognised the number as a number from the reservation.

"Carlisle Cullen," I said my voice hard.

"_Dr Cullen. It's Sam," _He said, I couldn't read his voice though it sounded... Off.

"What can I do for you Sam?" I asked.

"_Jacob Black along with a few others got in a fight and phased last night," _He said and I sat up straighter in my chair. _"We all heard his thoughts. We all saw what... We saw his mind, his memories... We saw what he did to Bella. What Charlie would do," _He said and I ran a hand over my face. _"The pack, the elders and I have agreed that even though Jacob hadn't phased then. He still broke the treaty and he – he was thinking about finding her again," _

"If he comes on this side of the line my sons and my daughters won't hesitate to kill him," I said "And I won't stop them," I added.

"_Neither will any of the pack. The pack is going to take care of Jacob. Whether we want to or not we have to. But there was another thing..."_ He hesitated.

"What is it Sam?" I asked.

"_Some of the pack. They knew Bella from when they were kids. They want to see her. Make sure she's alright and – and some of the Elders what confirmation she's safe with you," _Sam said uncomfortably. I'd suspected this sooner or later I'd just hoped later.

"I'll talk to Bella when I get home but if we do this you can't phase. Bella's only just found out about Vampires and is yet to know anything about you being wolves unless Jacob Black has ever said something," I said.

"_We're not sure. Jacob's refused to phase since he realised we can all see his thoughts. Once you've spoken to Bella will you let me know?_" He asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"_Doctor Cullen... I'm – I'm really sorry and I hope that Bella's okay,"_ He said.

"It's not your fault Sam," I said. He gave a strange grunt and I guessed he disagreed with me, after saying a short goodbye I hung up setting my phone back on my desk and sighed. _How was Bella going to take this news? How was the rest of the family going to take this?_

**Rosalie's Point of View.**

I pulled up inside the garage and Alice instantly disappeared with most of the bags before rushing back and taking the rest putting them away.

"Bella," I said softly putting my hand on her arm. She stirred slightly but stayed fast asleep. "Bella, we're home," I said a little louder and she groaned, her eyes fluttering open.

"What?" She asked, her voice muffled by sleep.

"We're home," I repeated and she nodded rubbing eyeliner out of her eyes. Once she was awake she opened her door grabbing her bag and climbed out. With a small smile I followed, she stumbled around the car, clearly not as awake as she thought and I caught her just before she fell over.

"Thanks" She mumbled, I smiled wrapping my arm around her shoulders leading her into the house, her head resting on my shoulder.

We walked inside and she yawned again and I heard Emmett laugh, he was leaning against the kitchen counter.

Bella rubbed her eyes only to get her hand covered in a mixture of eye-line and mascara.

"Aw crap," she mumbled.

"Come on," I said with an amused smile. "Your covered in make up and Alice wants to know how you want your closet organised.

"How am I supposed to know?" She asked I just lead her upstairs and into her room where Alice tossed me a bag of make up remover wipes and I sat Bella down on her bed gently wiping the make up away. She looked slightly more awake now at least. Once I was done she smiled in thanks before Alice dragged her over to her closet and started to explain where everything was and how it was arranged.

"Alice why do I need this much stuff?" Bella asked confused, there was something in her voice I couldn't explain. I heard Jasper pause the video game downstairs and Emmett ask if he was alright.

"Bella there isn't that much here. You have bare essentials you can live with until we can go someplace big to go shopping and get you everything else. You have like ten tops, three pairs of jeans, eight pairs of shoes," Alice said. "This is nothing,"

"This is nothing?" Bella asked in disbelief. "Alice this is more clothes than I've ever owned in my entire life," She said and both mine and Alice's face softened. There was hardly anything here and...

"That life doesn't matter any more Belle. It's in the past. What people said to you. What they said you deserved and should have they were wrong," Alice said moving forward at human speed putting her hand on Bella's arm. "They lied. This is a new life, a new start as of today. Okay? Shall I tell you what we're going to do tomorrow?" She asked, Bella shook her head.

"You, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I are going to go to the Hardware store. We're going to buy some paint and furniture. We're going to come back and decorate your room. Make it look less like a guest room and more you. We're going to get you a bigger closet and colours of your choice. Furniture, decorations you name it," Bella looked up at Alice tears in her eyes with a small smile.

The three boys appeared leaning on the door frame.

"Because your family Darlin'," Jasper said. Bella looked over at him in surprise, looking at the other two before looking up at me and I smiled, she studied Alice for a second before hugging her tightly. Alice looked surprised which made everyone laugh and when Bella pulled away she was grinning brightly.

"You surprised Alice. Nice!" Emmett said and she laughed.

"We should all go downstairs. Esme's dishing up Bella's dinner and she'll kill us if it get's cold," Edward said and everyone nodded. We walked out of the door, Emmett threw arm around Bella's shoulders before lacing his fingers with mine and we walked downstairs.

Once we got to the bottom of the stairs Bella slid off into the kitchen where we could hear her talking to Carlisle and Esme.

"Did you have a good day?" Emmett asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. Bella seemed to have fun. Especially considering she doesn't like shopping" I replied and he grinned flicking through the tv channels putting it on a random cop show.

"Really Emmett?" Alice asked looking at the TV distastfully.

"You've had your fun today now this is mine," He said and I rolled my eyes settling into his side, my feet curled up underneath me as I focused on the flat screen.

**Bella's Point of View.**

I sat at the breakfast bar and thanked Esme as she set a plate of lasagna in front of me.

"Did you have a nice day today?" She asked leaning on the other side of the counter.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did," I replied with a smile. "I think Alice might have bought half the mall, Rose bought the other half," Esme smiled.

Before she could say anything, Carlisle came up the stairs, putting his keys on the counter. Kissing Esme softly on the cheek

"Hello Bella. Did you and the girls have a good day?" He asked and I nodded, rather than talking through a mouthful of food and he smiled. "Good,"

I dropped my fork and jumped as Edward suddenly appeared at my side.

"Sorry," He apologised and I just glared at him picking up my fork again stabbing my food. He turned to Carlisle and seemed to be saying something I couldn't hear. "You can't possibly consider it. They could hurt her," He hissed, my eyes still fixed on my plate I saw him glance at me then look back at Carlisle. Who also glanced at me. _Were they talking about me? _

"Edward," Esme said firmly and for the first time I looked up. "It's not your choice. You don't get to choose, neither do you Carlisle," She said not trying to keep her voice from me. Carlisle sighed and Edward looked like he was going to protest but Esme held up her hand and he closed his mouth.

"Bella do you know someone called Sam Uley?" Carlisle asked. I hesitated, the name sounded familiar. I thought back to when I was younger, a picture of a boy from the reservation came to mind. Tanned skin, black hair.

"Few years older than me. I remember him, yeah," I nodded curiously.

"He and a few other people you used to be friends with want to see you," He said.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice chose that moment to make me jump by all appearing in the kitchen.

"Will you all stop doing that," I hissed glaring at Emmett who laughed and Jasper who smirked.

"What do the dogs want?" Rose asked anger in her voice.

"To check on Bella. Make sure she's okay," Carlisle said.

"Why can't the mangy dogs mind their own business," Rose said.

"Technically they're not dogs," Emmett commented. But stopped at her glare.

"No. They're werewolves," I whispered putting my fork down looking up at all their shocked faces.

* * *

_**So Bella knows about werewolves! More will be relieved, I promise!  
But in the mean time please review and lemme know what y'all think! ;)**_


	22. Decorating and Pain

_**Hey. I'm ridiculously sorry but I know that's not going to cut it so I'm going to answer your amazing reviews and then let you get on with the story.**_

_**Guest: **__**Thank you! :)**_

_**roseandfudge: **__**Thank you I think? **_

_**Wanted Angel: **__**Thank you so much! That really means a lot. I know I've been away for a long time but things should start to pick up round hear again now! **_

_**Lis: **__**In the books/films he never could, I just thought it would be a fun twist to add in.**_

_**Caroline: **__**That's all explained... I think ;)**_

_**thejokersbrother: **__**T**__**hank you. Well you'll have to read and find out! :)**_

_**Faith Bow: **__**I'm sorry about the delay but enjoy...**_

_**Grimfwaters:**__** :)**_

_**USNeshama: **__**Thank you so much! Yes, there will be Bella/Carlisle &amp; Bella/Esme trust gaining scenes, as well as just general scenes for sure! **_

_**Pixistxs: **__**The pregnancy thing will be revealed. Maybe this story will be 52 chapter, who knows. And yes Bella has a very long road ahead of her and there will be several bumps and relapses on that road.**_

_**kouga's older woman: **__**Nope they really shouldn't, your right! :)**_

_**Thank you to all of you, your reviews are what keeps me going so thank you! :D**_

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness**

**22\. Decorations and Pain.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

"_Why can't the mangy dogs mind their own business?" Rose said._

"_Technically they're not dogs," Emmett commented but stopped at her glare._

"_No. They're werewolves," I whispered putting my fork down, looking up at all their shocked faces._

"How do you know that?" Edward asked and I sighed.

"When I used to spend my summers in Forks. Charlie used to be friends with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. So I used to go over to the reservation with him and play with Sam, Jacob, Rachel, Rebecca, Seth, Leah and all the rest of them. They used to tell me the tribes stories only back then none of us knew anything about Vampires or Werewolves. They said their ancestors had made a treaty with the Cold Ones with the name Cullen. That the Werewolf gene was passed down through their blood and would reawaken when Vampires were in town.

"We all thought it was just a story, but when I met Alice and she said her name was Cullen it reminded me, I thought it was a coincidence until you said you were Vampires. Then when I had flashbacks of being on the Reservation or Jacob it would make sense.

"When Jacob got really angry his whole body started trembling. One day when it happened Sam and Paul appeared and calmed Jacob down. I guess to stop him from phasing," I explained. "What does Sam want though?"

"When the wolves phase they can see each others thoughts. Every minute of each of their lives run through the other wolves heads," I felt my eyes widen and face pale,

"Jacob phased with the others…" I whispered, tears filling my eyes. "They all saw his thoughts," Resting my elbows on the table I buried my head in my hands, tears running down my cheeks. Wiping them away I jumped from my chair, pushing past Jasper who let me go and jogged down the stairs and out the front door where I collapsed in sobs.

I heard the door open and soft footsteps coming closer but didn't look up until I felt a soft blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up through my tears to see Esme looking down at me softly. She sat on the steps next to me and wrapped one arm around my shoulders and took my hand in the other.

"They saw. They saw what he and Charlie did to me," I sobbed and she rubbed my arm soothingly.

"I know sweetie. You don't have to see them if you don't want to," She assured me but I shook my head.

"I want to see them. Seth, Leah, Sam 'nd Emily… They were my friends. So were Brady and the others. I have to see them," I sobbed and she nodded

"Okay. We can do that. They'll be pleased to see you." She said. "We won't leave you with them Bella. We'll be with you," She promised and I nodded wiping my eyes on the back of my hand, pulling the blanket around me tighter, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"A-are they going to look at me differently?" I asked looking down the drive.

"No sweetheart. I'm sure they won't," She assured me and I nodded. We sat in a comfortable silence until I was half asleep.

"C'mon. I think it's time for bed," She said helping me stand up, leading me upstairs. She pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart," She said leaving me alone to change shutting the door softly behind her. I got changed and went to the bathroom before climbing into bed asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up on my own after a comfortable nights sleep thanks to Jasper. Minutes after I sat up Alice was in my doorway going on about plans and how we had the whole day ahead along with colours and curtains.  
She rummaged through my closet pulling out a pair of ripped jeans, a black tank top and another black, red, white and grey chequered shirt.  
"I would have a shower later if I were you," she warned, I gave her a confused look but changed anyway.  
Rosalie braided my hair up in something that confused me while Alice was gently putting make up over my bruises then adding the usual mascara and eye liner.  
Alice was practically bouncing as she pulled me out of the bathroom, dragging me down the stairs.  
I walked into the kitchen where Esme put a plate of two pop tarts on the counter and a glass of juice. How did she always know what I wanted?  
"Alice," she said with a fond smile and my mouth formed an 'o'. I sat up on the stool and nibbled the edge gazing out of the window.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" She asked and I jumped looking up realising I'd finished eating.

"Yeah. Just zoned out for a minute," I said shaking my head downing my glass of juice quickly.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked, I looked round to see everyone ready and my dishes washed up, Alice holding my leather jacket out to me, both Emmett and Alice were holding car keys and I nodded hopping off the stool taking my jacket from her, noticing my phone was in the pocket.

"Who's car are we taking?" I asked as we walked into the garage.

"We're going in my car," Rosalie said gesturing between herself, Emmett and Alice. "Jasper and Edward are taking the Volvo," I nodded climbing in the back of Rose's car as Emmett held open the door and pulled the seat forward for me, I gave a small smile in thanks and he winked back pushing the seat back down jumping in the passenger seat. Alice climbed in next to me, and as soon as the doors were closed Rosalie sped out of the garage, Edward and Jasper right behind us.

We drove into town and Emmett put the music on trying to drown out Alice's babbling. The car stopped and Rose put the roof back up before we jumped out, Alice practically dragging me into the hardware store with three different furniture and decorating shops in the same street.

"We'll get paint first and then we'll go get furniture," Alice said happily.

"Alice, I already have perfectly good furniture," I protested and she stopped walking, sighing dramatically.

"Bella. What you have is perfectly good gust bedroom that nobody ever stays in furniture. It's _your _room now. Add some personality. Paint the walls a nice colour get a bed and desk that match. Buy some shelves to put those books you bought yesterday on. So let's go," She said pulling me into the store and I glared at Emmett as he laughed.

"What colour?" Rose asked scanning the shelves as paint.

"I don't know… Blue?" I said looking down the isle.

"Was that an answer or a question?" Emmett asked slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"An answer?" I replied and he snorted looking at the section of blue paint.

"What about this one?" He asked holding up a tin of electric blue paint.

"A little less bright," I said looking at the more aqua colours.

"How about this one," Rose said holding up a tin. "Or this one," She said holding up on that was a shade darker.

"That one," I grinned pointing at the slightly darker one. She smiled back taking a second can off the shelf.

"And this for the top and bottom," Alice said pulling a can of white paint of the next shelf over. Alice paid for the paint and we walked across the street into the first furniture shop.

We walked round the stores and I eventually gave in, we bought a new bed, bedside cabinet's with a matching chest of drawers.

Alice insisted on buying me a new desk and once we had that she bought a dressing table to go with it.

In the last shop we found a book case, arm chair (that my massive walk in closet apparently needed), a jewellery holder in the shape of a tree, three lamps (one for my desk and either side of my bed) and a wall clock.

Jasper managed to get each shop to deliver the furniture in a couple of hours so we had enough time to let the paint dry.

We drove back to the house and I stood back while the vampires emptied my room and sorted all of the stuff in under five minutes. An old sheet was laid out on the floor and Alice cracked open the tin of paint telling Emmett he was only aloud to use human speed.

He rolled his eyes and tossed everyone a paint brush as Edward wrapped my cast in plastic.

We all started painting and Emmett liked to paint weird pictures before painting over them all, it was pretty strange.

Esme disappeared at one point and put some music on making Emmett start dancing, with his paint brush still in hand flicking paint everywhere making Rose and Alice squeal while I laughed.

"Damn Emmett that's going to take ages to come out of my hair!" Rose protested. Dipping the paint brush in the tin before running it down his face, as he went to start singing making the brush end up in his mouth. We all laughed as he started spluttering paint on the floor.

"It serves you right," Rosalie said with a grin. Esme tried to give them a disapproving look but failed and smiled slightly.

We finished painting the second layer and Alice said by the time the delivery men got here it would be dry. Esme insisted on making me a sandwich, so I washed my hands and headed downstairs, pouring myself a glass of orange juice sitting at the counter, thanking her as she set a ham sandwich in front of me.

"Thanks," I said, she smiled back. Putting her hand on my shoulder for a second she walked outside when her mobile rang,

She was like the mom I never had. She was like Renee was supposed to be, like Renee never was. Esme reassured me when I was sad or upset, She sat with until I went to sleep when I was ill. She cooked me food and… And loved me.

"Bella?" I jumped looking up, expecting to see Jasper but I was surprised when I saw Edward stood in the door way. Stepping towards me with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked standing next to me.

"Nothing I'm fine," I replied and he raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you crying then?" He asked and my hand flew to my cheek, pulling it away, my fingers were damp.

"I'm not. I didn't know I was," I said wiping my face.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"Renee and Esme," I replied quietly. Looking down at the crusts I'd left on my plate and sipped my glass of juice.

"What about them?" He asked and I shook my head. Downing the rest of my drink I stood from the counter washing up my plate and glass before putting them back into the cupboard.

"Renee – Renee hated me after her mom died," I started, sitting back down on the stool, Edward sitting on the chair next to me. "Because I spent more time with nan than she did, she was always out, coming home drunk, a different guy on her arm every other day. Then after nan died I was eight, we ended up living in Nan's house, we had to sell a lot of the stuff because Renee had no money, I learnt to balance a cheque book pretty well. I dealt with all the bills, groceries. She never noticed. I cooked and it was like she was the ten year old and I was her parent," I told him. "But with Esme it's different. She's like the mom I never got to have,"

"That's good though right?" He asked.

"I guess," I shrugged. "I've just got to get used to it. It's... strange,"

"Edward get the door!" Alice called skipping through the room. Edward rolled his eyes but walked downstairs to get the door.

I heard him and whoever talking before Emmett and Jasper walked downstairs. Reappearing minutes later carrying a large box between them. As soon as they were out of sight Jasper took it and disappeared upstairs.

They repeated the process several times before the three of them came back upstairs and Alice came skipping down, Rosalie and Esme behind her.

"Come see Bella!" She said tugging my hand. I let her lead me upstairs til we stood outside my bedroom door and I could still faintly smell paint.

"Ready?" She asked and I nodded, Rose pushed the door open and Alice gave me a small push inside.

I gasped at the room inside.

The walls were a pretty blue with one wall slightly darker. All the new furniture had been perfectly positioned, a new stereo was now ontop of my chest of drawers, a jewellery tree and box stood on my dressing table, there was a new spinning chair tucked under a desk that held a new apple laptop.

"None of it is returnable," Alice said and I resisted the urge to groan. I turned round and hugged Alice as tightly as I could, she seemed slightly surprised but hugged me back.

"Thank you," I said, my voice muffled slightly by her shoulder.

"Anytime," She said with a smile as I pulled away.

* * *

The next few days seemed to pass quickly, school, home, feeling safe with my new family, it wasn't until Thursday that something started to feel off. I felt sick and kept getting these sharp pains in my stomach, I just ignored them and they slowly faded away.

The pain decided to return at the worse possible time; during history. I gave a pained gasp as it felt like somebody twisted a knife inside my stomach.

"Bella?" Jasper asked worriedly from next to me. Another pain shot through me and I struggled to gasp for breath.

"Ah," I cried out, doubling over in pain. I heard voices but they didn't register until I felt a cold hand on my back and another under my knees along with a foreign wave of calm wash over me.

"That's it Darlin', just breath," He said.

"It hurt's J'sper," I whimpered, fully aware of the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I know," He said. I felt him put me down and then he spoke to someone, his hand still on my back and I heard they were phoning an ambulance..

**Rosalie's Point of View.**

We all heard Bella's cry of pain, I pretended to check my phone before walking out of the class room. As soon as I was out of sight from the humans I ran through the corridors, I burst into the Nurses office slowing down to human speed and she jumped.

"Bella," I gasped, she was doubled over in pain on the bed/table, Jasper's hand, rubbing small circles in her back.

"Miss Hale call 911, get an ambulance and Doctor here now," The nurse said.

"Call Carlisle," Alice said walking into the room, Emmett and Edward behind her. I nodded, dialing Carlisle's number.

"_Rose, what's wrong?" _Carlisle asked, answering on the second ring. I never phoned him unless it was an emergency.

"We need to and an ambulance at school now," I said simply. "Bella's in agony, sharp pains through her lower stomach and she's struggling to breathe," I said.

"_I'm on my way. Are there any other symptoms?" _He asked.

We all tensed as a familiar coppery scent filled the room.

"Carlisle she's bleeding," I said, looking up at Edward, as venom pooled my eyes.

_Is she about to... _Edward just nodded, venom pooling his own eyes as he took the phone from my hand and spoke to Carlisle. I moved to Bella's side and hugged her as gently as I could, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered, praying that it would be.

* * *

_**It's kinda short I know, I'm sorry. But I really wanted what happens next to be in it's own separate**__** chapter so...**_

_**As always please tell me what you think, and feel free to yell at me for my five month absence.**_

_**Don't forget to check out my facebook and tumblr pages for more info, snippets and pics (links are on my profile) :D**_


	23. One Step Forward Three Steps Back

_**Two chapter's within an hour, you must make the most of it! :)**_

**TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A MISCARRIAGE!**

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness.  
23\. One Step Forward and Three Steps Back.**

**Rosalie's Point of View.**

The ambulance finally arrived and Carlisle ran in with two EMT's, he took one look at Bella before nodding, confirming my thoughts.

"Bella, can you hear me?" He asked and she whimpered but nodded slightly, still gasping for breath. One of the EMT's put an oxygen mask over her head.

"Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett you need to call Esme. Meet us at the hospital," Carlisle instructed, seeing them struggling with the blood. I paid little attention to them leaving, just helped move Bella onto the stretcher and held her hand as she was pushed out of the school.

As we reached the ambulance she was sobbing, just making the pain worse and Carlisle decided it was best to sedate her.

I zoned out of what Carlisle and the EMT's were saying as I clutched my little sister's hand, trying to ignore the growing patch of blood on her jeans.

* * *

As soon as we arrived at the hospital I walked with them to a private room, refusing to let go of her hand. Carlisle set up a drip and somehow managed to convince a nurse to let me stay as Bella was changed into a hospital gown and was examined by a female doctor.

"I'm going to tell your family what's happened. Would you not like to be there?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I already know what's happened. She had a bad miscarriage," I said and she nodded before leaving.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I whispered stroking her hair back softly, venom stinging my eyes.

Everyone appeared about ten minutes later, Emmett kissed the top of my head before standing behind my chair, holding mine and Bella's hands. Esme took my other hand, giving it a gently squeeze.

"Will she be okay?" Emmett asked. Carlisle nodded.

"To an extent," He replied and I narrowed my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"She's never going to be able to conceive a child. The damage they inflicted on her was to great," He said, I chocked back a sob. _She'd never be able to have a baby._

**Bella's Point of View.**

I groggily opened my eyes, aware that both of my hands were enclosed in two cold ones. I groaned at the bright lights, blinking a couple of times I realised I was in a hospital room and everyone was stood around me. Rose holding one of my hands and Alice holding the other.

"What h'ppened?" I mumbled as Esme helped me sit up. Carlisle stepped forward, and by the look on his face I knew it must be bad.

"Sweetheart, what Jacob did to you left more damage than we thought," He said. "He left you pregnant," He said and tear's filled my eyes as I let go of Alice's hand my hand going to my stomach.

"I'm..." I couldn't say it. _NO! _Carlisle shook his head though and confusion filled me.

"I'm sorry Bella. You lost the child," He said and I felt a stray tear run down my cheek. But the look on his face said there was more.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked, Carlisle took a deep unnecessary breath.

"It's going to be impossible for you to ever conceive a child, I'm sorry," He said. More tears streamed down my face and I felt Rose's arms encircle me as I started to sob. I'd never really, realistically thought about having children. Especially when I was living with Charlie, it would never be an option. I was always amazed about never getting pregnant before, but I guess now I knew why.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Rose whispered again and again into my hair, as she rocked me back and forth.

**Esme's Point of View.**

I watched my two daughters as Bella cried herself back to sleep in Rosalie's arms. Carlisile pulled me close to him as I turned my face into his chest.

"She can come home tonight," He said quietly. She nodded slightly and a strange calm filled the room and we all looked over at Jasper, our pain was affecting him more than he's say, we all knew he wasn't going to leave Bella unless he had to.

Bella slept most of the day, and once she woke up she only spoke when she was spoken to directly.

Rose helped her change into some clothes Alice disappeared and returned with, Jasper had gone to hunt earlier while she slept, knowing she'd need him while she slept tonight and Rosalie seemed strangely in control, like Bella's blood hadn't affected her at all.

Edward on the other hand, his eyes were black and Emmett stuck pretty close to him, worried he'd snap, Once we returned home I made Bella some soup, taking it to her in bed where she chocked down half of it before I told her we were going to hunt and Jasper would stay with her and Rose. She just nodded and I sighed sadly.

_One step forward, three steps backwards._

**Bella's Point of View.**

I don't know what was wrong with me. I was numb, I struggled to speak, _why was losing Jacobs child such a big thing?_

_Because it was your child too. _A part of my brain reminded me.

Rose never left my side and Esme said Jasper was staying with me tonight and I was thankful, he would stop me feeling like this.

Everybody else had gone to hunt, Rosalie was running her fingers through my hair from behind me and since Jasper had sat next to me I hadn't let go of him, so he'd lay down with me, soothingly sending me to sleep as my silent tears soaked his shirt.

* * *

The next few days passed slowly and painfully. My pain medication had gone up again and I knew they were worried about how little energy I had but Carlisle had assured me it was normal. Nobody went into school or work and I dreaded to think of the rumours going around at the minute. I'd spoken to Jasper but my head was constantly spinning. All of the _what if's _and _but maybe if I'd done this or hadn't done that _constantly ran through my head and I felt constantly on edge. I hated it.

I fell asleep on Monday night terrified knowing that in just two day's time it was Wednesday. It was all going to fast.

* * *

_**Sooo. What is it Bella's so scared of? What will happen on Wednesday? What will the outcome of the hearing be? Who else is going to appear to help Bella? How much will the miscarriage affect her?**_

_**I know some of you may have trouble reading these sorts of chapters but they are necessary and I'm sorry. If you ever want to talk then you are always welcome to PM me! **_

_**Don't forget to look at my Facebook and Tumblr (links are as always on my profile!) :)**_


	24. Court and Imprints

_**Hey guys. I am so, so sorry for the two month wait but... I HIT 100 REVIEWS! :D I am so pleased with that, I know it's not that many and some people get thousands of reviews but it's the most interest I've got on a story! So thank you so, so much! **_

_**Review Replies:**_

**USNeshama: ****Thank you. I know a lot of people don't like reading that sort of tough things and it's a touchy subject for a lot of people but it is a big problem in today's society and I though it needed to be addressed, even if I don't do it particularly well.**

**Clarinetgoddess62: Thank you. Gosh, it must be hard to read, especially four months into a pregnancy (congratulations by the way!) **

**roseandfudge: Sorry?**

**kouga's older woman: Here you go. Sorry it's taken so long! **

**crazycatlady252: Thank you. Here it is, I'm sorry it's taken so long!**

**Mady: Thank you! I'm so sorry it's taken so long but here it is!**

**Debbie Hicks: Don't worry, *SPOILER!* we will be seeing Vampire Bella, and see her after the change, it won't end at the end of her transformation. You'll have to wait and see!**

**Hunter: Wow, thank you so much! I will continue don't worry.**

**thejokersbrother: Thank you so much! I do feel kinda bad for Bella but it will make things easier later in the story. I really wish I could kill them all now, but I can't... Which sucks! I LOVE Esme, totally! Renee, as you might of noticed I don't particually like very much. She will make her appearance soon, just to complicate things even more for poor Bella. Thank you! :)**

**BiaSFA: Thank you!**

**WINTERLOVER6: Aw, thank you so much! **

**mygooddog: I'll totally have to remember this in future! Yes, this story is still on going (I just suck at updating! Feel free to PM me, yelling for updates. Its aloud!) I can't stand it when an author never updates again, especially when it's an amazing story, so I promise you I _will _complete this story. Hopefully soon! Thank you so much though, for the review! **

**Amy Hamato: Thank you so much! :)**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Amy Hamato who is my 100th review! *Hugs!***

_**Word count: 4,890**_

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

Tomorrow may very well be the last day I see Charlie. I groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers back over my head and ignored the knock on the door, though I heard it open anyway.

"Bella, Carlisle say's you don't have to go into school today," Rose said softly, I didn't respond and I could hear her slow, footsteps across the room and the bed dipped where she sat next to me, the covers were pulled from over my head and I groaned at the light. "It's going to fine, I promise," She said. "Emmett want's to do something fun today,"

I raised my eyebrows at her, Emmett had been making everything as fun or crazy as he possibly since the miscarriage though nobody would say it.

"Okay, tell him I'm getting up," I said tossing the covers back and sitting up. Rose gave me a soft smile and left the room.

As soon as the door was shut I flopped back on the bed with a sigh, here goes nothing!

I laughed and smiled through the day and they seemed to believe I was okay except from Jasper, who kept giving me pointed looks.

Because there was one thing that was constantly there. Even if Charlie goes to prison, what will happen about Jacob and all the other guys that I was sold too?

As I fell asleep that night Rose stayed with me silently stroking my hair until I fell asleep.

**Jasper's Point of View.**

I sat with Alice on the couch, listening to Rose and Bella upstairs as I slowly fed them soothing emotions trying to get her to sleep.

"She's not just worried about the hearing you know," Alice said softly and I looked down at her. "The other men that hurt her. She's scared they'll come back," I just nodded, I knew we couldn't just leave them be, they had to be dealt with as well.

"We need to find them," Emmett said, appearing at the bottom of the stairs, thankfully Carlisle and Esme were hunting, Carlisle would never agree to this... Or would he? He let Rose get her justice, would he let us get Bella's? My phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked down.

_From: Peter_

_Anything you need Char and I are in._

It read, of course he knew.

"I'll phone Peter. It's gonna take some time to track them all down," I said standing up. I moved into my study and dialled his number, it only rang once.

"Major. Who is she?" Peter asked straight away, his voice surprisingly serious.

"She's Edward's mate, and my sister," I told him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Charlotte asked.

"Eventually. I need a favour?"

"Anything," Charlotte replied.

"I need you to deal with some men that hurt her. I'd do it myself but I can't leave at the minute,"

"Whats her name and we'll start looking," Peter said.

"Isabella Swan," I said "Though she goes by Bella,"

I filled them in on everything they needed to know and they said they'd get back to me pretty soon.

As I walked back into the living room Emmett and Alice were both searching through laptops while Rose was flicking through an ipad pretty quickly.

"I think I know where a couple of them are," Alice said.

"Peter and Charlotte are going to come have a look, see if anyone's still around. They'll probably drop by once they're all dealt with," I said, Alice nodded confirming it.

I sat down looking over Alice's shoulder with a sigh, It was going to be a long night.

**Bella's Point of View.**

I woke up with a start and looked over at the clock, 5.32 am. I groaned falling back against the cushions I sighed.

There was a light knock at the door.

"Bella," Alice's bell like voice called softly. She opened the door and smiled softly. "Hey," She said.

"Hey," I replied playing with the edge of my blanket. She shut the door softly and lay on her side next to me.

"We need to leave at eight. You've got time to get ready slowly," She said and I gave a small smile.

"Have – have you seen what's going to happen?" I asked.

"I've seen flashes of the court. But I haven't seen the outcome yet. I won't be able to until the Jury makes a decision," She said and I nodded.

"I'm scared Alice," I admitted softly. Alice reached out and pulled me closer.

"I know Bella, it's going to be alright," She said stroking my hair.

"You don't know that though," I protested weakly, she pulled away but kept her cool hand on my cheek.

"I might not seen the outcome of today Bella. But I've seen your future beyond today. Things that can't be changed, things where your happy. With no mention of Charlie," She said.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Really," She promised.

"Thanks Ali," I said hugging her again.

"Come on, let's get you ready," She said pulling me out of bed. I took a long warm shower as I stepped out I looked in the mirror, all my bruises were gone except for a faint yellow marks on my arm. I brushed my teeth and dressed in the dark red long sleeved skater dress that Alice left out for me before walking back into the bedroom.

Rose dried my hair and Alice only applied a small amount of make up around my eyes. My hair was left down, naturally wavy, Alice helped me slide my arms into a black jacket/blazer and I slipped my feet into a pair of black ballet pumps.

I stared at my reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror and took a deep breath. My hands wouldn't stop shaking and I felt sick.

"Bella, are you hungry?" I jumped, spinning round to see Esme standing in the doorway.

"No thanks, Esme. I don't think I could handle food right now," I admitted, Esme reached out and took my hand.

I picked up my cell as she lead me downstairs, everyone gave me small comforting smiles.

I felt Jasper slowly ease the tension in the room as I followed everyone through to the garage.

The ride to the court house was tense, Edward and Alice kept sending me reassuring glances, while Jasper tried to calm me down.

Forks was too small to have a Court House so we ended up in Port Angeles. As soon as we got there Carlisle spoke to a couple of people before we had to wait in a corridor. Catherine Taylor and Emma Jean were both there. Miss Jean talked me through what was going to happen then disappeared.

The thought of being in the same building as Charlie made me want to throw up. I saw Sam Uley and Seth Clearwater earlier but they were hurried away. Edward had taken my hand to stop me from pacing up and down the corridor instead I settled for bouncing my knee.

A door opposite us opened with a loud creak and Ms Jean stepped out, she gave a tight smile and nodded before we followed her inside.  
My nerves multiplied and I started to chew on my bottom lip, my hands scrunched tightly into fists that made my finger nails dig into my palms.

I nearly screamed as someone put a cold hand on my arm a wave of calm washed over me and I knew it was Jasper before I looked up.

"Careful, Darlin'," He said, rubbing my arm until I uncurled my fist and I saw the skin was almost broken which wouldn't be particularly good with seven vampires whom were already on edge.

Rose took my hand as she sat next to Emmett and I sat between her and Jasper, Edward on his other side, then Alice, Esme and Carlise. I saw other people come in some familiar faces. I tensed as several police officers walked in, they were familiar, two of the men I'd been sold to for nights.

Billy Black rolled in with several guys and two girls from the Res some of who I recognised as Harry and Sue Clearwater, Sam, Seth, Leah and Emily. As they looked over at us I felt Rosalie stiffen and her grip on my hand tighten slightly.

Edward nodded once to them and said something to quiet for me to hear to which Sam nodded to before they sat down a couple of rows back.

I watched as people from school Mike, Eric, Tyler, Lauren, Angela, Jess, Jenny Edwards and several others I vaguely recognised all here to get the towns gossip.

I hardly paid attention until Charlie was called to the stand.

"Chief Swan how is it you plead to the charges laid before you?" His lawyer asked.

"Not guilty," He said instantly. The lawyer nodded. He was asked several more questions about me being a klutz.

"Do you know if Bella ever dated boys?" The lawyer asked.

"She's had many. Her most recent one was Jake. She never really seemed to care for the poor guys. Just got what she wanted and dumped them," Charlie said and I glared at him.

Charlie answered several more questions making me out to be a total slut before stepping back to his seat with a satisfied gleam in his eye.

"I'd like to call Isabella Swan to the stand," Miss Jean said. Rosalie squeezed my hand as I stood up, walking to the front I stepped in the box and sat down.

"Bella has your father ever hurt you?" She asked.

"Yes," I said as loudly as I could.

"Can you tell the court what he's done to you? And when it started?" I nodded.

"After my parents divorced I used to come back to Forks during the holidays. It started out as if I didn't do all of my chores perfectly he'd slap me round the face. But it got worse. If he'd had a bad day he'd take it out on me, I became his personal punching bag. It carried on like that every time I was in Forks until I was thirteen... I spilt a drink down him and he lost it..." My eyes blurred with tears as my voice dropped, visions of that night flashing through my mind.

"He sent me to my room, told me to be waiting for him to come and give me my punishment," Tears rolled down my cheeks as I forced myself to continue.

"He came in with a pair of handcuffs. I was cuffed to the bed before he cut away my clothes with his pen knife," Sobs racked my body and for the first time I spoke the words that had haunted me for years. "My father raped me," I choked out.

Someone placed a box of kleenex and a glass of water in front of me and I took a sip with shaky hands.

"After that things got worse. At first it was just him that touched me but one night I came home and there was a man – I don't know who he was –Charlie said the man had paid for three hours and that I shouldn't disappoint, that this man was allowed to do what he wanted to me. The man beat and raped me for three hours, making me do... things to him, to bring him pleasure. I had fifteen minutes to have a shower before the next man came in. I was fourteen years old at the time.

"Charlie sold me to different men each night, giving me different instructions, if they paid extra they got to request what I'd be wearing, or what position I'd be in when they arrived. He let his regular clients take me out. Not in Forks, they'd take me to Seattle mostly, drag me to bars, give me a fake ID to get me into different clubs. They'd rape me in back rooms, alley ways, a couple just on a sofa in the club.

"If I ever said no, Charlie would beat me, then lock me in a cupboard for days on end with no food. as soon as I was allowed out I'd have to make it up to the client whose night I ruined," By now I was just staring blankly at the court room floor, silent tears dripping off my chin.

"When I moved back to Forks for a permanent bases. My first night I walked into the kitchen and there were five men sitting at the table. Charlie went first, raping me, trying to cause as much pain as possible before giving me to the five men. Letting them do what they wanted with me.

"Charlie's beatings started to get more frequent again. He threw me down the stairs two days before I started school. He stamped on my wrist causing it to break. He told me that I couldn't tell anybody at school what he did to me and I wasn't going to.

"My first day I met the Cullens. Alice and Rose saw the bruises and my swollen wrist. They took me to see their father, and I knew that they knew. Rose gave me an old cell phone and told me I could call her at any time.

"That night when I got home Jacob was there. It was the same routine, I let him hurt me. After he left I called Rose. I asked her to help me and she, and the others came to pick me up," I told the court, finally looking up from the floor. I flinched as Charlie glared at me. My eyes scanned the room to see a mixture of anger and pity.

"No more questions, your honour," Miss Jean said, giving me a small smile before sitting back down. Charlie's lawyer stood up and stared at me.

"Isabella, is everything you just told the court true?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"If Chief Swan was hurting you so much, why did you never come forward sooner?"

"He threatened to kill me and anybody who tried to help me. Besides not many people would believe me considering his job," I replied.

"Would you consider yourself a clumsy person Isabella?" He asked.

"At times, yes," I replied, knowing Emmett would disagree and say all the time.

"Have you ever deliberately hurt yourself?"

"No," I replied. The lawyer narrowed his eyes at me in annoyance as he seemed to realise I wasn't going to change my story.

"You had a miscarriage less than a week ago. What caused you to lose the child?" I flinched at the thought.

"I didn't know I was even pregnant," I replied quietly.

"And who was the child's father?" He asked.

"Either Jacob Black or Charlie," I said. His glare increased.

"No further questions, your honour," He said.

"Miss Swan you may step down," The judge said and I walked quickly back to my seat. Rosalie hugged while a warm blanket of love, pride and safety seemed to encircle me and I smiled at Jasper. Rosalie was called to the stand I leant into Jasper's chest as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Miss Hale can you tell the court how you met Isabella and the events afterwards," Miss Jean requested.

"It was Bella's first day of school and my sister – Alice and I noticed she didn't seem to know anybody so we spoke to her, she seemed nervous at first through our first lesson and on the way to our second class she had a panic attack. We suggested her seeing a doctor when she seemed terrified at the thought," Rose told them all about me going to see Carlisle and her coming to pick me up. I turned my face further into Jasper's chest, he tightened his arms slightly

Rose came back and I felt her rub my back softly.

Edward's Point of View

I pushed the jealousy away as I watched Jaspers arms tighten around her. The thoughts of everyone in the room were different.

Mike Newton's was ashamed of the way he treated Bella.

The Pack and elders were angry, not at Bella, but at Charlie and Jacob.

The jury so far believed Bella and I don't think some of them were going to change their minds for much.

Charlie... Charlie's thought's were vile and angry. He thought he was going to get away with this as he thought of the faces and names of the people who hurt Bella.

My head whipped round to look at two men sitting together at the back.

_'You need to contact Peter and Charlotte as soon as possible,_' I put in Jaspers head.

_Why?_

_'The two men in the back row were some of Charlie's regulars,'_ I told him. He glanced round to look at them and nodded stiffly.

Miss Jean called Carlisle up.

"Doctor Cullen could you talk us through Bella's injuries, when Rosalie brought her to you that night?"

"Her body was covered in bruises. Her wrist and two of her ribs were fractured. She had a black eye. She'd clearly been sexually assaulted though in the state she was in an examination was out of the question. She was severely malnourished and dehydrated," Carlisle said.

"And her mental state?"

"She was terrified, showing signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She didn't trust anyone and as soon as she went to sleep had flashbacks. Over the next few days she had several Panic Attacks," He said. She gestured to a screen and pictures from Bella's journal was bought up. Several gasps were heard making Bella look up, she looked at the screen and before she had time to process the pictures of her body Jasper pulled her back into his chest.

**Bella's Point of View.**

I heard several gasps and pulled myself away from Jasper to see why. I stared at the photo's of my body on the TV screen in horror.

I felt Jasper's arms pull me back into his chest as my body shook with sobs.

"Ssh. Breathe Bella. C'mon Darlin' your safe," He said quietly. "Breathe when I breathe," He took a deep exaggerated breath which I tried to copy. Then repeated it again and again. "There ya go," He said gently as my head stopped spinning, letting the soothing emotions wash over me.

I blocked out most of what they were saying but still heard some of it.

"Could she have done this to herself?"

"Has she showed signs of being suicidal?"

The questions went on but I didn't look up until Carlisle came and sat down. I gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"Let's all take a break. We'll reconvene in 1 hour," The judge said, making me sigh in relief.

Esme suggested food to which I nodded so we went across the street to a sandwich bar.

As I sat down with my toastie Emmett tried to ease the tension by starting random conversations while Jasper was on the phone to someone. Speaking to fast for me to hear.

He hung up and Alice smiled.

"They'll have it done by tonight," She said in a strange tone.

"Who'll have what done?" I asked curiously, before I could stop myself. Blushing slightly, causing Emmett to snicker.

"A couple of friends of mine are doing me a favour while their in town," Jasper said, with a small, amused, smile.

I gazed out of the window absently my mind wandering aimlessly when my eyes met a pair of dark grey ones. The man gave a twisted smirk, that made my stomach turn violently.

"I'll be right back," I mumbled, practically running to the rest room. Just managing to lock the door before my food reappeared. Before sliding down to the floor.

"Bella?" There was a soft knock on the door, followed by Esme's soft voice. I reached out with a shaky hand, sliding the lock open.

Esme pushed open the door and sighed kneeling next to me, wrapping me firmly in her arms as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Ssh, sweetie. It's okay. Your safe. Sssh," She soothed, stroking my hair back softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I found myself mumbling.

"It's okay, Sweetie. Don't apologise," She whispered. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"T-that man outside... he seemed familiar. I – I don't remember him properly. I don't know," I whimpered, between sobs. I lied, I remembered him well. He was Charlie's regular. Violent and sadistic. I had four scars just from him alone.

"Ssh. Breathe sweetie. That's it. Your alright. Your okay," She said rocking me gently as I tried to gain my breath.

I took deep steady breaths, settling myself.

"There we go," She said. "Let's get you cleaned up," Esme helped me stand, cleaning me up when my hands wouldn't stop shaking.

She lead me back through the shop where Jasper wrapped me in a blanket of warm emotions while Rose wrapped her arm around me, rubbing my arm gently.

Carlisle put a small white tablet on the edge of my plate next to a new bottle of water.

"Thanks," I mumbled feeling my embarrassment disappear as I took the tablet and downed half of the water.

"Are you ready to go back, Sweetheart?" Carlisle asked softly, biting my lip I nodded. We walked slowly back across the street and into the court house, ignoring the looks I got from people, I leant into Rose as she glared at the people staring.

**Peter Whitlock's Point of View.**

Char and I stood, slightly hidden out of sight by the corner of the court house watching The Major and the Cullens in the café. My phone vibrated and I looked down at it.

"We're here, Major," I said.

_"Good,"_ He replied lowly, too low for the human sitting across the table to hear and she looked at him confused, probably because she couldn't hear what he was saying even though his mouth was moving.

"Two cops coming out of the Court house now," Charlotte and my head both snapped round to see two smug looking cops walking down the steps.

_"We'll deal with them,"_ I replied.

"I owe ya one,"

_"Only one?"_ Jasper chuckled. Char tugged on my arm and I looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

She held out her hand for the phone and I rolled my eyes handing it to her.

"Hey Major," She said.

_"Hey Char,"_

"How is she?"

_"Better than she was two weeks ago,"_

"But..." Char prompted.

_"But still not all that great,"_

They spoke for a couple more minutes before Char slid my phone back into my pocket and we watched carefully as Bella was curious to who the Major was speaking to before blushing brightly.

She stared out of the window picking at her food, her eyes drifted over us twice before settling on somebody else. Her face dropped, her calm demeanour instantly became fearful.

The Major's head snapped over to her as she practically ran from the table.

Charlotte growled looking at the cops that Jasper had spoken about, one of them was smirking as he looked through the window at the Cullens.

Bella dropped her food and practically bolted out of view, presumable to the restroom, Esme following close behind her.

**Bella's Point of View.**

Once we were back in court, I watched as they bought Charlie back in and the judge took his seat.

A couple of the cops gave evidence, the ones that I'd never seen before, were clearly straight, admitting to the fact they had no idea what had happened behind closed doors.

Then there were several cops who Charlie would have paid or promised more nights with me they told the court that every time they'd come round I had practically thrown myself at them and they, as respectable men, had, had to push me away.

As soon as I recognised a familiar, dirty, cop I'd feel myself tense, making Jasper look down in worry, eventually he just took my hand, tracing small circles on the back with his thumb as he fed me soothing emotions.

More evidence was given and shown before the jury went to make their decision. It was the longest fifteen minutes of my life, Rose had long since given up on stopping me chewing my lip.

As the jury walked in Alice and Edwards heads both shot up, exchanging bright smiles.

"On the charges of neglect and abuse of a minor, how does the jury find Mr Swan?" The Judge asked.

"Guilty,"

"On the charges of rape and sexual assault of a minor, how does the jury find Mr Swan?"

"Guilty,"

"On the charges of selling a minors body, how does the jury find Mr Swan?"

"Guilty,"

"And on the charges of tampering with evidence and obstructing a federal investigation, how does the jury find Mr Swan?"

"Guilty,"

As the final word was spoken I stared at the jury speaker in shock.

"Charlie Swan is hereby sentenced to life imprisonment, with no chance of parole. Isabella's adoption to Dr and Mrs Cullen hereby approved," The judge said, slamming the hammer down.

A choked laugh escaped my lips. I felt as if a strange weight had been lifted off my shoulders, nothing else seemed to matter. Charlie could never touch me again, I was going to have a proper family with the Cullens.

I turned to Rosalie practically throwing myself at her, wrapping my arms around her neck.

"It's over," I whispered, her arms wrapped around me tightly.

"It's over," She promised, as she pulled away she wiped the tears streaming down my cheeks away and I looked back out at Charlie who was trying to fight the officers as they dragged him away. He glared at me and yelled something I didn't care to hear. I just grinned before turning back to my family.

I hugged everyone without hesitation, though Emmett spun me around in one of his giant bear hugs making me laugh even harder. He set me back on my feet, steadying me with a hand on my arm.

"Nice one, sis," He said with a grin.

"Come on," Carlisle said.

"Time to go home," Esme finished. As we walked out of the court house the Quilitets were stood on the steps, all of their heads shooting up at the presence of the Cullens.

"Bella," Sam called as he stepped forward. With a reassuring smile from Alice I stepped forward.

"Hey Sam," I said.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Better, now. Thank you," I replied.

"The Pack wanted to reassure you that you'll never see or hear from Jacob again. He left town weeks ago, we'll know if he plans to come back. He won't reach you. I swear," Sam promised.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile.

"Bella," I took a tiny step back as Billy wheeled towards me. He looked up at me and I felt my heart rate increase slightly. His eyes; they were identical to Jacobs, the same ones he'd force me to stare into as he-.

"Billy. Hi," I said, swallowing the lump in my throat looking down at my hands.

"Bella... If I knew... I would have stopped it... What Jacob did to you, it was unforgivable... I'm sorry," I jumped slightly as I felt a cool hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Billy," Carlisle said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders letting me turn into his chest. He gave me a short hug before passing me to Rosalie who lead me back to Jasper who wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to sit on the steps as comforting emotions surrounded me.

"His eyes-" I gasped, struggling to catch my breath again.

"Its not him. He's gone," Edward said as he sat next to me, the other side to Jasper as he rubbed circles in my back.

"Your safe, Darlin'," Jasper assured me. My head resting against his chest, trying to copy his exaggerated breathing.

"There ya go," he said as things started to come back into focus, he helped me sit back up as Alice dropped a bottle of water in front of my face with the cap in her hand.

"Thanks. Sorry," I mumbled, taking a sip of the water.

"Don't apologise," Jasper said, nudging me slightly.

I glanced over to where Carlisle and Esme were still talking to Billy, Sue, Harry and Sam, probably about me. Whilst most of the pack were in a group further back, looking between me and looking between themselves and me.

Seth on the other hand was staring at Jenny who was deep in conversation with Angela.

Leah looked up at her brother before grinning brightly. Hugging him tightly. The rest of the pack seemed to realise the same thing all hugging Seth and patting him on the back. The Elders looked around Billy gave a polite smile as Harry and Sue embraced their son tightly.

Carlisle and Esme both spoke to him before Leah shoved him towards Jenny.

"Did he just imprint?" I asked, watching him nervously talk to her. Alice nodded with small, knowing smile.

Carlisle and Esme reappeared at Emmett's side as the Quilitets nodded at me in goodbye. I gave them a small smile as Jasper was texting someone. I leant into Edwards side letting him steer me towards the car. Towards home.

* * *

_**I hope this was okay.**_

_**Pictures of course are going to be on both my Tumblr and Facebook within the hour, so please check this out.**_

_**I need y'alls help with the matter of Peter and Charlotte, this is the first chapter you've met them but that text to Jasper could say either they've taken down the cops or they've taken down them all and are coming to visit. I'm not quite sure if I should introduce them to Bella now or wait until she's changed? HELP!**_

_**As always please keep reviewing, it means an a lot! :)**_

_**Thank you! **_


	25. Reasons Why I Don't Like Mondays

_**I am so so so sorry for the delay. I hope y'all had a good Christmas and New Year. I didn't realise how long it had been since I posted, and I've been really busy with school, I've finally gone back to dance and preparing for a show... It's chaos. But because this week is half term, I finally got around to getting some writing done.**_

**_Also my admin page has moved, there is a new link on my profile, with all the pictures and journal entries ect... So go check that out and give it a like (It's so empty at the minute! )': Please)_**

_**Word Count: 2,711**_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF PROSTITUTION, RAPE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT! IT'S GOING TO BE IN BOLD ITALICS, SKIP IT IF YOU WISH! **_

* * *

I was given the rest of the week off of school and I felt pretty good, my extended weekend was chaos. Mostly caused by Emmett.

Jasper nearly threw him through the patio doors, and would have if Alice hadn't seen what was going to happen and opened them less than a second earlier. So we stood on the porch watching them fight.

Alice and Rose, cheering their mates on, everyone else just laughing until Jasper pinned Emmett easily, his teeth bared and Emmett whined in protest.

"C'mon, man!" He exclaimed, pushing Jasper off, who just laughed, moving to the porch where Alice kissed him softly.

Most of Sunday was spent outside, the weather was half decent and I watched their skin glow in the sunlight.

We ended up playing basketball, at human speed, with three on each team, Alice, Emmett and Rose, then Jasper, Edward and me. Esme and Carlisle were referees, enforcing the rules of no gifts, speed or strength. Carlisle was also there for me being the klutzy human was bound to get injured with an already broken wrist.

So we played, and all cheated. They kept the human speed thing but Alice and Edward kept darting in front of each other, focusing on each other's heads, Jasper kept sending Emmett large doses of emotions that either made him curl up on the floor sobbing or jumping up and down with glee, until Em snuck up behind me, his arms round my waist, and spun me round. I screamed, and everyone froze, waiting for the inevitable panic but it never came. I just laughed.

As he set me down on the floor I tripped over my own feet and hit the floor before any of them could catch me. I hissed in pain, feeling my arm cut on a sharp rock. I looked down seeing the blood drip down my arm into my hand, before looking up at the vampires.

Carlisle was at my side first and I jumped slightly.

"Emmett, Rose, Alice. Get them out of here," He said, nodding to Edward who had his fists clenched, his eyes black and widened.

Jasper looked as though he was holding his breath, trying to push emotions away from him as he grabbed Edwards arm pulling him back.

I watched them blur away into the woods, feeling a slight pang of sadness. My blood hurt them, Edward and Jasper were in pain because of me.

"It's not your fault," Carlisle said, helping me to my feet. He and Esme lead me in doors and up to his office where he carefully cleaned the wound and wrapped a bandage round my arm.

"Are they okay?" I asked, looking out towards the woods.

"They'll be fine," Esme reassured me.

"Edward struggles with your blood more than any of us, and Jasper he could feel what we were all feeling, he struggles with the emotions more than anything else," Carlisle explained. "They won't hurt you,"

"I never said they would," I said sharply, almost defensively.

I'd just finished dinner when Edward, Rose and Emmett came in. Edward ran straight upstairs while the other two stayed and Emmett kept glancing at my arm guiltily.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Bells," He said.

"It's fine. It was an accident. Me being a klutz, that's all. Not your fault," I shrugged. He looked up with a smile before pulling me into a bear hug.

"C'mon, movie time," He declared, scooping me up in his arms, he carried me into the living room dropping me gently on the couch.

We ended up watching Finding Nemo and I sat with my head on Esme's shoulder and my legs over Rose and Emmett, who kept tickling my feet.

As the credits rolled I stifled a yawn.

"I'm going to bed," I muttered, Esme kissed the top of my head before I said my good-nights and pulled myself upstairs.

As I changed for bed and slid under the covers I realised Jasper wasn't here. Meaning my sleep wouldn't be covered in its normal blanket of comforting emotions. But by this point I was too tired to care, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

**_I pulled on a ridiculous red dress, my face was caked in make-up and I felt like I was about to fall over in these heels. In other words I looked like my number should be on a bathroom wall._**

**"_Bella!" I heard Charlie yell from downstairs. Taking a deep breath I walked out of my room and down the stairs._**

**_There was a tall dark haired man was sitting at the table with a bottle of beer in his hand._**

**"_So you must be Isabella," He said with a smirk, I just nodded, knowing better than to answer. He looked me up and down before gesturing for me to turn, I complied before facing him again. "Not bad," He said. "Let's go," He grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the house and to his car. _**

**_I sat in the passenger seat, my hands in my lap and head bowed, like I'd been taught to._**

**"_We're going to a club in Seattle. You don't talk unless I tell you to, the only name you need to know of mine is Sir, If I tell you to do something you do it, no matter where we are or what it is. Do you understand?" He asked._**

**"_Yes, sir," I replied timidly._**

**"_Good," _**

**_The rest of the drive was in silence, though as soon as we hit the freeway, his hand drifted onto my knee, stroking it for a second before slowly moving upwards. He pushed his hand under my dress, his fingers stroking my panties._**

**"_You wore what I asked. Good girl," He said, his fingers sliding underneath the lace. I bit my lip to keep myself quiet as he roughly pushed a finger inside me, his moan._**

**_He pulled his hand away, unbuckling me seatbelt as we slowed down in the traffic. Without taking his eyes off the road he unzipped his pants, pulling my head into his lap by my head. _**

**_I was forced to stay in that position for the rest of the journey, kneeling on my seat, my heels digging in my ass and my face in his crotch, with his hand tugging on my hair._**

**_Inside the club it was clear there would be nobody caring if I wanted to be there or not. _**

**_The guy gave the bouncer a fake id for me, claiming I was 21 and they let us through. I let him pull me over to the dance floor where he grinded against me, and other guys groped me as they walked past._**

**_He got bored of that after a while, getting himself a drink while I had to stand next to him. _**

**_He took his shots pretty quickly, pulling me down on a seat next to him._**

**"_Take off your panties," He breathed in my ear. This wasn't a new request, guys had asked things like that before, so I went to move towards the bathroom but his grip on my arm tightened. "Here," He emphasised._**

**_I glanced around briefly, nobody was paying attention to us but if they looked over, they would be able to see what I was doing. _**

**"_Hurry up," He said, his grip on my arm tightening and I knew it would leave a bruise tomorrow. I clenched my teeth, pulling my panties off as fast as I could, he took them from me before tucking them in his jacket pocket like a handkerchief, although it was obvious to what they were._**

**"_Time to have some proper fun, hey," He smirked, wrapped his arm around me, his hand resting on my ass._**

**_He pulled me out into the alley way, slamming me against the wall and I screamed, begging for him to stop, praying that somebody would hear._**

"Bella!" I screamed, sitting up in bed, in a cold sweat as someone called my name.

"Hey, Bella, you're safe. It's over," I looked round to see Edward and Rose sitting either side of me. I pulled my knees into my chest as I sobbed. I flinched slightly at Edwards hand as it rested on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, leaning into his cold chest. Cold was good, cold was safe. He wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair gently as I cried, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Jasper's home," Rosalie said softly. I felt a blanket of love and warmth wrap around me.

"Go back to sleep. You're safe," Edward said, I hummed an okay, allowing a dreamless sleep to overtake me.

I woke the next morning as my alarm clock rung, I jumped slightly when I realised Edward was still there.

"Sorry," I said, relaxing against my pillows.

"Don't apologise," He said gently.

"Thank you for staying with me last night," I said, he nodded.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded, slightly hesitantly.

"I'm fine," I said, he raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "I kinda hoped the nightmares would be gone, even when Jasper wasn't there," I admitted.

"They will. Just give it time," He said, nudging me softly.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, with a small smile. I glanced at the clock and groaned. "I'm going to take a shower," I said, pulling myself out of bed and into the shower.

I dressed in a pair of skinny blue jeans and a red and blue plaid shirt.

Rose pulled most of my hair up, French braiding the front, before pulling the rest up into a bun.

Alice carefully applied my make-up, humming softly as she did.

"You ready?" Alice asked as I pulled on a pair of brown folded over combat boots.

I slid on a bracelet and a brown ring, slinging a matching bag over my shoulder I nodded.

I zoned out of all the conversations on the way to school, just settled for bouncing my knee nervously.

Edward pulled up in the usual parking space, Rose parking the Jeep next to him.

People were staring already, and I resisted the urge to sink into my seat. Instead I took a deep breath, climbing out of the Volvo, shutting the door with a little more force than necessary.

"I need to go to my locker," I said to Rose who nodded.

"Let's go then. We'll see you boys later," She said, kissing Emmett on the cheek.

"Boys?" He scoffed. I linked arms with Rose and Alice, letting them lead me inside.

"Head up remember," Rose reminded me, I nodded, raising my chin, pretending they weren't staring at me and instead focused on Alice's chatter about the Dance.

"Dance's aren't really my thing, Ali," I admitted.

"I know," She said, with a glint in her eye, like she knew something we all didn't.

"By the way, Jasper's going home at lunch, a couple of his friends are dropping by for a few days. They'll be staying with us," Alice said. "Don't worry. Their eyes are red but they won't hurt you or hunt in the area. They drink from the dregs of society, drug addicts, murderer's etcetera… They don't take innocent lives," She reassured me. "I'm not sure how long Peter and Char will be staying though, they've not decided yet. Also Angela and Jenny are going to talk to you in a bit, you should totally say yes to their offer,"

"Okaaay then," I said, mentally noting all of that down, but not fully understanding.

"Carlisle's going to check your arm later, you can get your cast off, but you'll have to have it strapped up for a while," She added.

Rose laughed. "Slow down. I'm struggling to keep up here,"

Alice rolled her eyes dramatically as we came to a stop outside my locker and I pulled it open, grabbing the appropriate books.

As we walked to homeroom they tried to distract me from everyone staring and the whispers they could hear.

"Hey Bella," I spun round as someone called my name and I smiled seeing Angela and Jenny speed walking towards.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come dress shopping in Seattle with us tomorrow after school, for the dance," Jenny said.

"Thanks, but I'm not actually planning on going to the dance," I told them.

"That's okay. I need your opinion. I need your opinion," She said.

"Your both welcome to come as well," Angela said to Rose and Alice.

"Thank you, we've already got our dresses, besides Jasper and I have some old family visiting," Rose said smoothly.

"But you should go, Bella. It'll be fun," Alice said, nudging me slightly and I smiled slightly.

"Sure, I'll come," I said and both girls grinned.

"Awesome. We'll go straight from school if that's okay?" Angela verified and I nodded.

"Here," Jenny said handing me a slip of paper with hers and Angela's numbers on. "Just in case anything happens," She said.

"Thanks," I said sliding the paper into a pocket on the side of my bag. The bell rung interrupting our conversation.

"See you later," Angela said to Jenny who ran down the hall as we walked into our homeroom and everyone stopped talking and stared at me. I felt Alice's hand on my arm.

"Erg. Don't worry about them. Some people just don't know it's rude to stare," Angela said loudly, everyone looked away quickly as Angela slid into the chair in front of us.

"Thanks," I said, she just replied with a grin.

The day passed tortuously slowly, Jasper ran home at lunch, I wished I could have gone with him.

Those mentioning no names Lauren weren't even bothering to whisper quietly. They openly stared at me and then ducked there head talking in little groups.

"_Her dad raped her," _

"_She's slept with so many guys, she's younger than me," _

"_She's such a slut,"_

"_Whore," _

"_Bitch,"_

"_The Cullens are only adopting her because they feel sorry for her," _

I practically ran out of history, slinging my bag over my shoulder, I sprinted down the corridor and out into the parking lot where I collapsed between the Jeep and Volvo, my back resting against the Jeeps tire as I shook with sobs.

"Bella," I jumped slightly as Edward sat next to me, his hand touched my arm and he pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me as I sobbed into his chest.

"Their right. Their all right," I sobbed.  
"No Bella," Edward said firmly, his hands resting on my shoulders, holding me at arm's length. "Look at me," I looked up, staring into his golden eyes that had flecks of black through. "You're not who they're saying you are. You aren't being adopted because with pity you. Esme and Carlisle are adopting you because they love you," He said, just making more tears roll down my cheeks.

"It's going to be okay," He said pulling me back into his arms, and for the first time I actually believed it.

"Edward?" I asked after my tears had stopped.

"Bella?" He replied.

"What's the big deal about high school dances?" I asked. He chuckled slightly.

"Alice?" He asked and I hummed a yes. "They're fun if you go with the right people," He said.

"I can't dance though," I replied.

"You don't have to dance. You can just go and have fun without dancing," He said, running his fingers through my hair softly.

"You need to have a date to go to the dance though. I – I can't do a date," I said, stuttering to find the right words.

"Pick someone and go with them as a friend," He said with a shrug. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Edward?" I asked, even though I already had his attention.

"Bella?" He repeated making me roll my eyes.

"Will you go to the dance with me? Just as friends?" I asked. I watched him grin and nod.

"I'd love to," He said, I smiled before resting my head back on his chest as he wrapped his coat around me. Neither of us moved for the next half an hour and that's how Emmett, Rose and Alice found us as the final bell rung.

* * *

_**So, several little Bella x Edward moments. They're going to the dance, just as friends though. I'm not entirely sure when they're going to start dating yet, but I promise it will happen.**_

_**Next chapter: Peter, Charlotte, slightly overprotective Cullens, Shopping in Seattle and a little bit of angst afterwards.**_

_**Go check out my Facebook page for pictures.**_

_**Don't forget to leave me a review, they remind me to update! **_


End file.
